Hear My Cry
by ExorcistGirl11
Summary: The Amamiya clan, or Uchiha's dirty shadow. What's left of the clan lives in an empty part of Konoha, but the daughter of the clan befriends Itachi and Sasuke. 7 years later, after witnessing the Uchiha massacre and Sasuke leaving she's moving on in life.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: My Saviour

Chapter 1: Prologue: my saviour

"Azusa you must never go outside okay?" My parents told me over and over again. "We'll be back soon. Just stay in your room."

You would think I would listen, but I didn't want to. I was six years old and had never seen flowers outside of my parent's garden. Never seen another human aside from Mom and Dad. I could only imagine how the world was, and by the way my parents described it, it sounded a lot like hell, whatever that word meant to a six year old. I would never go to school and no one would ever know I existed. Do you want to know why? I didn't know why either until my parents finally left and I left. And you know what? Whatever scary place hell was the world sure didn't look it. I saw real flowers outside of my garden in bloom for the first time, and I smelled a smell that didn't smell like home. I'd never walked so far before, and I'd never felt so free. I saw a village far off, or at least it looked like one that I'd seen in books. My feet took me off forward, no way anything could stop me, I was Azusa the unstoppable.

At the village there were so many people, different eyes, faces, hair. My parents were the only other people I'd ever seen after all. Some walked by and smiled at me, their really pretty smiles that warmed my heart and made my want to cry. They would pat my head and say. "Hi sweetie? Where's your parents?"

"I'm taking care of myself today!" I beamed back at them, the sort of smile I knew I gave my parents. The only one I knew how to give. Then the people would smile at me again and say.

"Well take good care of yourself kiddo."

Kiddo, I'd never been called kiddo before. I'd only ever been called Azusa, my parents were really strict people so that was how it'd been as far as I could remember. I kept wandering until I saw a huge gate like structure. It had a red and white blob on the top of it and had writing that read "U-chi-ha," I sounded out. Then I realized how tired I was. I wiped my eyes as two males approached me.

"Hey, are you a clan child?" One of them asked worriedly.

"She sure looks like one." The other man said.

"Who's kid are you?" They asked. "We'll take you back home."

They seemed nice and trustworthy to me so I lifted my head from rubbing my eyes and said. "I want to go home." Immediately they backed away and began to glare at me.

"You have silver eyes! You're not an Uchiha!" Then one of the men lifted me up by the collar and I began to scream. "You're an Amamiya! You filth! Stained Uchiha descendant!" He shook me around like I was a toy and tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Help!" I screamed and next thing I knew I was snatched out of the man's hands and cradled. I looked up and saw a boy.

"Itachi! Why are you helping that girl! Do you know who she is!" The men yelled.

"She's an Amamiya, so what? I'd advise you to leave now." The boy said. The men ran away like scared animals. I took a long look at the boy who was carrying me and saw that he looked a lot like the two men. The same black hair and black eyes. I began to kick, but he didn't drop me. "It's okay, I'm not like those guys. You're safe with me." He smiled. Immediately I believed him, and held him tightly. "Goodness, you look about Sasuke's age. What's wrong with those guys?" The boy mumbled to himself.

I looked up at him, "Sasuke?"

"Oh! My little brother's name is Sasuke, I'm Itachi. What's your name?"

"Azusa," I said back, then hesitantly said my last name. "A-Amamiya."

"Well Azusa I was on my way to pick Sasuke up from school. Why aren't you in school?" Itachi asked.

"Mommy and Daddy don't let me go outside. I snuck out." I said guiltily.

Itachi grumbled something about it being that the Uchiha clan would disrespect me and that was probably why. "Hey, let's go pick Sasuke up okay? And I promise you I'll never let another Uchiha hurt you ever again."

I beamed at him and nodded, but it was a different type of smile this time. How did I look with a different type of smile?

"Here," he put me down on the ground and held my hand. I was about as tall as his waist, Itachi was so big to me. We began to walk and Itachi kept up a conversation. "How are you ever going to become a ninja if you don't go to school Azu- chan? Oh do you mind if I call you Azu-chan?"

"No, it's okay." I was happy, was that what they called nicknames? "And Mommy and Daddy talk about me becoming a ninja when I grow up. They say I don't have to go to school if they teach me at home. They've been teaching me for a long time now." I laughed. "Daddy says I'm going to become the best ninja there is in the world!"

"Oh? Is that so? You must be very talented then."

"Yup!" I nodded happily.

Soon we reached a big red building and I saw little kids coming out of the doorway. All of a sudden Itachi started waving his hand and I saw a little boy about my age come out of the building. He looked like a tiny Itachi and I smiled that new smile of mine again. "Sasuke!" I couldn't help but call out.

The little boy looked at me confused, then ran over when he saw Itachi. "Nii- san!" He cried happily bouncing over to us.

"Sasuke, this is Azusa- chan. Can you be friends with her?" Itachi introduced.

Sasuke looked real hard at me then smiled, he really looked like a little Itachi and I couldn't help but feel amazed. Did all brothers look so alike? "Sure!"

"Let's go bring Azu- chan home now okay Sasuke?"

"She can't come to our house to play?" Sasuke pouted.

"No, she needs to go home for today." Itachi responded.

"Why?" I whined, "I want to stay with you Itachi!"

"Let's bring her home!" Sasuke said again.

"Sasuke, she can't go in to our clan okay? Sorry. Let's bring her home and we can play together with Azu- chan another time."

Sasuke looked upset but nodded all the same.

We got back to my house and Itachi let Sasuke knock on the door. I shuffled my feet nervously as my parents opened the door. "Azusa! Where have you been!" My mother cried then she spotted Itachi and Sasuke and snatched me away from them. Then my father rushed over.

"Don't you ever come near my daughter again Uchiha!" Father said furiously.

"Daddy!" I cried.

Sasuke looked terrified, but Itachi patted him on the head and looked at my father. "Your daughter snuck out of the house today. She's a really nice girl, please her go outside from now on. We promised her that we would go play again another time. I promise you I will protect her and won't let any Uchiha touch her."

"You're one of them! How can I trust you!" My Dad cried.

"Please trust me. I have nothing against your family like the rest of my clan. My younger brother doesn't even know of such matters yet." Itachi begged.

"Darling," Mother said to daddy. "If he really does protect her we don't have to worry so much anymore, or lock her up in the house. We can enroll her in school!"

"She's been training just fine at home! She could beat every single one of those students if she wanted too!" Father argued.

"Darling, but she's so lonely." Mom said looking at my pouting face close to tears.

"Daddy, I want to play with Itachi again." I hiccupped.

He looked at me sadly then at Itachi, "fine."

I smiled wide and flew over to Itachi hugging him tightly. And when the time came for me to go back inside I smiled one last time at Itachi and cried. "I love you!" Then I laughed and ran away. Itachi paused looking surprised at first then smiled back and waved.

Itachi saved me from a life of isolation.

This is Azusa at 6 years old. Forget that white animal thing… she has black hair and silver eyes (not according to the picture though)


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue II: Tragedy

Chapter 2: Prologue 2: Tragedy

"Sasuke! Wait up!" I cried as we left the academy. Rain pounded ferociously on the earth. When I caught up we both looked around. Itachi wasn't anywhere to be found in the rain. He wasn't here to pick us up. "Where's Itachi?" I pouted.

"I don't know," Sasuke said looking confused. Then his face lit up. "I'm going to bring you to my house so that we can play okay?"

"But Sasuke, Itachi said no." I protested.

"Itachi isn't here right now and I'm the boy!" Sasuke just looked back and smiled at me, "I'll protect you no matter what happens okay Azu? I can do just as good as Itachi!" He looked so happy and proud, and even though I knew he couldn't be as good of a ninja as Itachi was I smiled and nodded. I'd never been within the walls of the Uchiha clan and I had to admit I wanted to see the place where Itachi lived. It had already been a year and I still didn't know how Itachi and Sasuke's house looked like.

Sasuke held my hand tightly through the rain as we neared the clan, but then I felt a wave of fear wash over me. My mind flashed back to the men who shook my like a dishrag because I was an Amamiya, and right now Itachi wasn't here. "Maybe I shouldn't go," I whimpered.

"It's okay Azu, I promise I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you okay Azu?" Sasuke looked like he was begging me to go in, and once more I gave in. as we entered the clan looked very empty. There wasn't anyone anywhere and it was dark. "Where are all of the people Sasuke?" I asked switching my hold to hugging his arm instead of just holding his hand.

Sasuke looked just as confused as I felt. "I don't know, Auntie and Uncle are usually outside right now."

"Where are they?" I wondered.

"I don't know, it's cold lets just get to my house." Sasuke replied leading me forward and the thunder began to clap. When the first clap went off I began to hug Sasuke so tightly he had to gasp for air. "Are you scared Azu?" He asked surprised. "Azu, are you scared of thunder?"

I nodded burying my face in his shoulder.

"Didn't I say I would protect you Azu? It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you I promise." Sasuke smiled again. I felt reassurance in my chest. "Okay Azu, we're here." Sasuke led me in to the house, the both of us still pinned together.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" He cried but there was no answer. "Nii-san!" Still no answer.

"Are they not home?" I asked.

"They should be home, there's still more of the house, maybe they're there." He told me taking me to the other side of the house. Thunder clapped again sending a chill down my spine and a shudder through my teeth. Sasuke just squeezed my palm, letting me know that everything was still all right. Then we were standing at a big door. Sasuke looked hesitant in opening it.

"What's wrong?"

He turned at me worriedly. "I don't know why, but now I feel scared."

"Th- then let's go to my house and play! It's not scary there so-" I suggested in a rushed voice, but Sasuke still shook his head.

"It'll be alright." Then he opened the door and led me in. It was even darker inside, but then I saw a familiar figure.

"Itachi!" I cried out with joy and began to run to him but then a horrified looking Sasuke stopped me. Confused I looked where Sasuke was looking with eyes like he'd seen the dead and choked. There at Itachi's feet was a man and a woman both dead.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" Sasuke mumbled eyes wide open and mouth agape.

In a rush of emotion I began to scream. "Itachi! Why would you-!" but I was ignored. Itachi looked right at Sasuke and a flash of lightning lit up the room. I saw Itachi's sharingan was not the same, the fearful red was different. A shuriken like figure in the middle of his eyes.

"I killed them Sasuke." He said firmly.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "Why?"

"I'll show you." Itachi smiled, then Sasuke dropped to the ground in screams. He clutched his head and his screams were louder than the claps of thunder.

"Sasuke!" I screamed trying to run to him but then I was scooped up by Itachi and cradled like a baby. "Itachi! Let me down! Sasuke-! What did you do!"

"Shhh," Itachi said. "It'll be all right." I felt like this whole time everyone had been telling me that. Sasuke told me, but obviously things were not alright right now. "I'll take care of you." But all I could hear were Sasuke's continual pleas for help.

"I love you Itachi," I sobbed in to his shoulder. "Why are you doing this? Please stoop hurting Sasuke. I love you."

"Shhh, don't cry Azu, I love you too it's okay."

Why they keep telling me that?

Then Itachi ran, with me still in his arms leaving Sasuke behind. It wasn't hard for me to understand that Itachi had killed his whole clan, maybe my parents were dead too. Everyone that could use sharingan like him. I felt sick to my stomach. That was when I heard Sasuke running after us screaming my name.

"Azusa! Azusa!" I cried over and over again.

"Sasuke!" I called back and when I saw him I tried to jump out of Itachi's arms.

"Azusa come here!" Sasuke said.

"Azusa please don't go." Itachi countered holding me close to his chest.

"Itachi let her go! Let me fight you fair and square!" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi scoffed. "You will not be able to fight me as the weakling you are now. Come back when you have the same eyes as me, then you may ask me again."

"No, don't fight please." I begged Itachi.

"Let her go!" Sasuke cried letting out a war cry. Then he took out his shurikens and flung them all at Itachi's back. In his attempt to dodge his hold loosened and I was sent falling to the ground. Sasuke rushed forward with another cry and barely caught me. We both looked at the shuriken in Itachi's pack then looked at him. Tears streamed down his eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Sasuke.

"Itachi-" I began before he rushed forward and whispered in my ear.

"Don't talk to her!" Sasuke snarled and I saw his eyes turn red. He'd activated his sharingan.

"Good work Sasuke," Itachi smirked before running off.

I looked at Sasuke who had collapsed behind me. "Sasuke!" I screamed. "Wake up!" I curled up over his body and screamed for help. A little more than an hour later the medics came and took the both of us away. I was right, my parents were dead, Itachi had killed them. It took a long time to reassure the paramedics that I wasn't hurt, and afterwards I stayed in the hospital by Sasuke's bedside, still unconscious. I should've hated Itachi for all he'd done. So why was it? Why was it that when I repeated his whisper in my head that my heart would still pound?

_Please wait for me, I'll come back for you._

That's the last prologue everyone! A real chapter is coming out next… not that these chapters aren't considered real right?


	3. Chapter 3: In With the New

Chapter 3: in with the new

_Why was I awake? It was so late at night and it was cold. There had to be a reason that I had this overwhelming conviction to take a stroll out here in the dark right? There had to be a reason. I just prayed that there would be no thunder, thunder always reminded me of that day seven years ago. The day that Itachi killed everyone and left, the day that Sasuke swore he would kill Itachi if it was the last thing he did. All of a sudden I heard voices, it was Sakura's voice, maybe the reason I was out here was over there? I followed the voice until a spotted two familiar figures. Sasuke and Sakura were standing here in the dark together. I swore if the reason I was out here was to see a romantic rendezvous between my best friend and a girl I would kill someone. I did not get out of bed for that. _

"_I love you so much Sasuke!" Sakura screamed so loudly I almost jumped and fell over. So she was finally confessing to him. It sure took her long enough. I was a year younger than all of the graduates and even I knew more than that simple minded girl. Of course I was a bit more mature than her too, I graduated with all of the upperclassmen after all. I watched and waited for Sasuke's answer, but then Sakura went on with the words that made me cringe. "If you can't stay then please let me come with you! I'll help you get your revenge Sasuke!" My breath caught in my throat. It was then that I spotted the backpack that Sasuke was wearing. No, he couldn't leave. If he left I'd be alone all over again!_

_I heard Sasuke chuckle, then he turned to Sakura with his hard headed smile plastered on his face. "You're still annoying, Sakura." _

"_Please don't leave me…" She sobbed. Tears were streaming down her face. I didn't want him to leave either. So why were my feet stuck to the ground? Why did my body feel so paralyzed? Maybe because in my heart I'd known this would happen all along. "If you go! I'll scream!" She threatened, but I couldn't let her do that. If anyone found out that Sasuke planned on leaving what would they do to him? I slowly began to rise, but then in a flash Sasuke was behind Sakura. _

"_Thank you, for everything," he almost sounded sad. A part of him that he showed to nobody but me. Sometimes not even me. He lifted his hand and it went down on the back of her neck. She flopped to the ground in such a manner that she almost looked dead. What I was the most scared of at that moment was the thought that maybe she was dead. I sped over to her side in a blur and picked her up, laying her down on a bench. Sasuke looked at me surprised. _

"_Leaving aren't you? Never even thought you'd say goodbye to me?" I said sadly after assuring myself that Sakura had a pulse and that she wasn't dead. _

"_Trust me Azu, I wanted to see you the most." Sasuke's eyes looked pained. It was like I was an eyesore to him at the moment. _

"_But you didn't come and say goodbye…I heard the conversation. Revenge eh?" I kicked at the ground a bit. "I think I know what you're trying to accomplish."_

"_This is why I didn't come to see you Azusa. You hate it every time I talk about killing Itachi, but I don't understand. He killed your parents too. Why don't you hate him like I do?" He grimaced as he said his next words. "Do you really still love him that much?" _

"_Itachi was everything to me, please don't do this. He was the one who saved me. He cried the night you tried to kill him, don't you see he had to have had a reason for what he did. Why can't you see that Sasuke?" I begged. _

"_I will never forgive him and his reasons," He hissed at me. _

"_I know that you want me to go with you Sasuke. I can see it in your eyes. You want me to follow you, to leave our village to kill Itachi together, but I won't do it. I won't betray Itachi." _

"_Why! Why are you choosing him over me? I've been the one that's been with you these past seven years. I've protected you longer than he has. I never broke my promise that night seven years ago, I still keep that promise to this day! So why can't you choose me for once instead of _him_!"_

"_Because Itachi-" _

"_Because he saved you? That's always your reason, but I could've easily done that much too. I could've gotten you out of that house and in to reality too, you're just to blinded by him to see it!" Sasuke was almost out of breath when he finished yelling at me. I was left speechless. He'd never made eyes like those against me, eyes that looked like he would kill me at any second. "Now I understand. I understand why you don't care about any of this. It's because you're an Amamiya! You're just Uchiha scum! You might never even achieve Sharingan, you're so weak!" Those words took me back, I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. The words that he knew would hurt me, the words I thought he would never say to me, and I knew once those words left his mouth he immediately regretted it. Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprise at his own words and reached for me. "Azu I didn't mean-" He began but a recoiled at his touch like it was fire. _

"_Don't," I said_

"_Azu please…"_

"_Don't call me Azu."_

_He looked taken back at my words. He'd never called me anything but Azu. He knew no other way to say my name, or preferred not to. _

"_I hate you Sasuke." This was what differentiated my feelings for the two brothers. Itachi, under no circumstances would ever say those words to me. Never. It was one of the promises he'd made to me. "I hate you! If you think I'm just scum in the Uchiha clan's shadow then leave! You were going to leave right! Then go! I don't want you here! Go and lust after Itachi's blood! Fight him and be killed by him! You will never be able to kill Itachi, it'll be your punishment for even considering the thought! Just go, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." I collapsed in tears and curled up. I heard Sasuke's footsteps come towards me. "Leave already," I sobbed, but he continued towards me and got to his knees, then he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me forward leaving a kiss on my forehead. _

"_I'm sorry Azusa," he said and he got back to his feet. I looked up and watched every step he took away from the village. I looked as his back that was always broader than mine disappeared in to the night. I had lost both of them, Sasuke and Itachi. Both had left me behind in their footsteps._

I awoke from the horrid dream with tears streaming down my eyes. Why was I remembering such a thing? It had been three years, wherever Sasuke was it was no business of mine. I had my life here in Konoha. This was my home, these were my friends, yet the memory of the droning of his footsteps still left an ache in my heart. Just as Sasuke said, I showed no signs of ever achieving the Sharingan, but his words had powered me to become stronger. I, Azusa Amamiya was a year younger than all those I had graduated with and had become jonin first among them. I would not be left behind any longer.

I left my apartment and let the breeze run through my hair. The streets were up to their early morning bustle as usual and as I walked through I could hear those voices who praised me… and those voices who cursed me, but I would not let that bring me down any longer. I then spotted a familiar dog running through the streets with a human riding on top.

"Kiba!" I cried running towards him.

"Oh! Azusa, 'mornin." He smiled.

"Good morning," I smiled then I greeted Akamaru. "Aw you've grown so big haven't you boy? I remember when you rode on Kiba's shoulder little guy. What'd he feed you?"

"Nothing that wasn't good for him, I'll tell you than much." Kiba laughed demounting. "You know, word is that Naruto's back in town. 'Wanna come and look for him with me? I'll let you ride with me on Akamaru," he bribed.

"Sure," I shrugged, and Kiba helped me up on to Akamaru's back, soon he followed. Kiba had gone on the rescue mission for Sasuke. One of those who came back seriously wounded. It wasn't until the day that I went to visit all of the people who had gone on the mission that I finally met Kiba and befriended him.

"Hold on tight Azusa!" He smiled as Akamaru shot off with a lurch. I did as he said and after a little while of searching we found him talking to Shino. Akamaru skidded to a stop in front of the both of them and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Azusa-chan! Kiba!" He cried as we both demounted.

" You remembered them but not me?" Shino said agitatedly.

"Of course I did!" Naruto said. "Wait," he began again taking a good look at both Kiba and I. Then he pointed suspiciously. "Are you two…?"

Kiba and I both turned a shade of red. "No!" Our voices sounded out in perfect synchronization.

"Okay then. Well I'm looking for another person to join my team for a mission. Can any of you go?" Naruto asked.

"Busy," Kiba explained bluntly and so did Shino.

"I'm free Naruto-kun. Anyways I haven't gone on a team mission in a while now. It'd be fun." I smiled.

"Really that's great!" He responded. "But what happened to your team Azusa-chan?"

I looked at him blankly. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"She's a jonin now Naruto," Kiba said sparing Naruto the guessing. His jaw immediately dropped.

"How old are you again!" Naruto cried.

"I just turned 15," I responded.

"You're a year younger than us though! What about you Kiba! What's your rank!"

"Chunin," Kiba said. "And so is everyone else that graduated with us besides Azusa and Neji."

"You got strong Azusa! How!" Naruto said.

"I have my motivation," I replied thinking back on Sasuke's degrading words about me.

Abruptly Naruto turned and faced the corner of the street. "There's someone over there." Naruto said and he ran over leaning his head around the corner. All of a sudden Hinata fell from the corner with a scream.

"Hinata!" I cried running over.

"Have you noticed Hinata faints whenever she sees Naruto?" Kiba asked nudging Shino.

Later I met up with team seven at the Lady Tsunade's office. We all stood in front of her with Kakashi- Sensei as Tsunade-san talked about the specifics of the mission. I didn't really know about how the mission would go with Sakura and I. Since the incident in which Sasuke left I hadn't shown any signs of caring, and she hated it. She thought I was a bitter and self serving child that didn't even care that her best friend had gone rogue. That just about summed up our relationship.

"And even though you have found a jonin to join you on your mission I have chosen a permanent teammate for team seven." Tsunade-san continued, and in walked Sai.

Name: Azusa Amamiya

Birthdate: September 14th

Age: 15

Height: 5'3" (160cm)

Weight: 110lbs (50kg)

Affiliation/rank: Konohagakure/ Jonin

Team: none

Clan: Amamiya (Uchiha's cursed shadow)


	4. Chapter 4: Believing in Promises

Chapter 4: believing in promises

"I don't understand why we need this guy." Naruto groaned giving Sai a dirty look. "I mean we already have Azusa-chan and she's a jonin. We don't really need five members do we?"

"Then I guess the jonin girl can go?" Sai smiled.

"I think not," I grinned back. Team Kakashi seemed to have changed drastically. Apparently Kakashi was in the hospital and now we had some other guy as our captain named Yamato. There was something off about both of the new members.

Yamato-sensei explained to us our mission and my legs felt loose all of a sudden. All I heard was Sasuke's name, something about bringing him back and I had already opened my mouth to speak.

"He won't come back. I know Sasuke and he won't come back. He's too twisted with revenge, he won't." The words just tumbled out, I couldn't hold them in. How could I try to bring back someone that I knew wouldn't come back?

"We'll meet back here in an hour," Yamato-sensei said looking at me then I walked off.

"So you don't even want to try to get Sasuke back? You're the twisted one Azusa." Sakura scowled.

"I don't see a point." I replied.

"He was your best friend and you don't even care that he's gone. That brother of his is trash anyway. You just have to look at him once to realize it." Sakura argued.

My eyes widened and I stared at her. "Itachi is trash? Is that what you think? You don't even know him, how could you even start to say that about him."

"I met him on the mission we last went on and he didn't seem too great to me."

My heart beat against my chest. They saw Itachi? I'd been waiting nine years for him to come back to me and they were the ones that got to see him? I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Both of the Uchiha brothers had left me. "You make it seem like I don't have a care in the world, but you're so lucky Sakura. You haven't lost everything that you love. I lost Itachi and Sasuke, both who promised they'd be with me forever. In the end they just left me. You're so lucky Sakura, you get everything good. You have parents that love you and friends that will always be there for you. My parents are dead and all they ever did was lock me away from the world, my two best friends left the village for reasons that they didn't even care to explain to me. You act like I don't have a care in the world, like if someone leaves me I'm totally immune to it. You don't know Sasuke like I do, he's horrible and cruel. Itachi is so much better, even that doesn't explain it. I hate him so much." I sobbed. "You will never understand the way I'm feeling." Then I walked away from them. Did I still want to go on this mission? It involved Sasuke and I didn't even know what to do when I saw him. I wanted to hide away.

"Hey, Azusa?" Kiba's voice came from behind me and I turned around. He saw my tear streaked face and pulled me in. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. It's just that the mission I said I'd do. It involves Sasuke and I don't know what to do," I said wiping away tears. "Should I do the mission, drop it? I don't know." Kiba was the only one who I told about the night Sasuke left. The words he'd said to me, and the reason I had to become even stronger.

"You'll be fine, I know you will." Kiba said. "'Cos you're strong Azusa I know you'll be able to do it. Want me to help you grab equipment for the mission?"

I nodded and he released me. "Come on, I'll let you ride Akamaru again, and hey," he smiled. "If you complete this mission then I promise you I'll let you ride on Akamaru by yourself. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me." I smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5: Where is Sasuke?

Chapter 5: where is Sasuke?

I felt like killing myself after a day of the mission already. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had been going at it since the minute we grouped together. Never in my life had I ever gone on a mission with such a rowdy bunch. Naruto woke me up and we walked out to where Sakura and Sai were.

"I just can't feel anything for these paintings," we overheard Sai say as we approached.

"Guess that's why you're so insensitive," Naruto said with a annoyed face. "That painting is nothing special." I knew he was lying. The painting was beautiful.

"Oh, that's right just like your dick," Sai smiled evilly and Naruto turned bright red. I couldn't help but turn away and laugh in silence as Naruto screamed his head off at the boy and challenging him to fight. After watching them a little longer I walked away. This had nothing to do with me. I couldn't even say I wanted to be on this mission any longer. I was only here because Kiba said it would be best if I went with them.

After another day of walking Yamato-Taichou built a huge house out of his wood style jutsu. We went in and discussed more mission planning. He questioned Sakura about Sasori and she answered. Then he looked at me. "You would be the one closest to Sasuke Uchiha in this room am I right?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"No," I protested. "I don't know him anymore, I knew him but not anymore. I don't know anything about him anymore."

"You say 'anymore' quite a bit, than how about telling us about the Sasuke you do know." Sai said.

"They could easily tell you," I said pointing to Naruto and Sakura. "I don't want to talk about Sasuke."

"You've seemed hesitant every time his name comes up. Mind telling us why?" Sai said bored.

"Don't stick your neck in too far where it doesn't belong. You just might end up getting hurt," I told him.

"It's true Sai, she is the princess heir to a very strong clan." Yamato-Taichou warned. His words took me back. What strong clan? The Amamiya clan was shadowed by the Uchiha clan! None of his words were true. "It seems she doesn't even know her power yet." Yamato-Taichou said. "I will decide on teams now. Naruto and Sai, Sakura and myself, and Azusa." he looked at me. "As a jonin you should be able to handle yourself."

I nodded.

Another day was passing and I felt like this mission was taking forever. We arrived at a bridge, Yamato-Taichou impersonated Sasori and approached a hooded man. When the hood came off we realized it was Kabuto and hid. I balled my hands up in to fists, I hated Kabuto most of all, out of all of Orochimaru's lackeys he was the one who got on my nerves the most. Pretending to be a citizen of Konoha and then stabbing us in the back. How low could someone stoop? Then Orochimaru came from behind him and yanked him away. I almost stood up and went for the kill, that man was Sasuke's downfall. His true downfall, without Orochimaru's help Sasuke would've never left the village, left me. I hated him the most, more than Kabuto, and more than the Sasuke I didn't know anymore. I couldn't stop myself. I burst up and went for it as Kabuto and Orochimaru figured out that 'Sasori' was actually Yamato-Taichou. Snakes flew at him and bit his neck only to find that it was a dummy.

_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ I thought while doing the hand signals. It was a jutsu that I hated using but used often. I was in the Amamiya clan, a close relative to the Uchiha clan so it was in my blood to use that jutsu. Sasuke had taught me it. A huge fire ball shot out of my mouth and straight at Orochimaru, but just as I knew it would be it was fended off by Kabuto. I flew through the smoke and flames and signaled again. It was a jutsu that had been passed on through the Amamiya clan. _Sen Katto no jutsu! _The air around turned almost in to visible daggers of chakra and it rained down on them. All 1,000 of them, then I went for the fire to add some extra flare to the move. The bridge let out an unnatural screech and parts of the railing blew off of the sides like it was nothing. I was sure I'd killed them, but apparently sure wasn't sure enough. There they stood in the clearing smoke, scratched but not dead like I'd hoped. Holes lined the bridge and a flew down for another assault. Once my feet touched the ground I disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kabuto's face, kicking him so hard I heard a pop in his jaw, then he went flying.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai!" Yamato-Taichou called and in a flash the were in front of me.

"Give back Sasuke," Naruto hissed, and I could feel the abnormal waves of chakra emanating from his body.

"I'm afraid that's for Sasuke to choose," Orochimaru replied.

Then I saw visible orange chakra bubbling around Naruto forming a tail. "Give him back!" Naruto said again losing all control.

"Yamato-Taichou!" I cried. "The kyuubi!" But Naruto had already left, chasing after Orochimaru in his forming tailed beast mode.

"Sakura first!" the Taichou responded and I saw that Sakura had been knocked off the bridge and had passed out.

"Dear lord! She just can't take care of herself can she!" I cried as I took a scroll out of my pouch and bit myself hard so that it drew blood. Then I dragged the blood across the seal. "Hachidori!" I cried and my huge hummingbird swooped down to catch her. Then I tossed her at Yamato-Taichou. "Take care of her." I quickly hopped on to Hachidori and flew to where the kyuubi Naruto was, and where Orochimaru was.

When I got there Naruto was already a goner for now. He had released his fourth tail and had lost all control. He was no longer conscious, I knew that much. It was dangerous to approach him…I couldn't get to Orochimaru now without having a death wish brought down on my by Naruto. All I could do was watch. I hated this, when all I could do was watch then how had I improved at all since I was younger? All those times I could barely fend for myself without Sasuke. If Sasuke wasn't anywhere near me I couldn't fight. Heck, the only reason I passed the Chunin exams was because Sasuke was in the stands watching me. How had I changed if all I could do was watch now though? I was a jonin, didn't that mean I was experienced and powerful? Yes, and it also meant I was skillful. I wasn't watching, I was protecting myself from the kyuubi poison if I got injured by him. Then the idiot who had seemed to have woken up rushed out of the forest towards Naruto crying for him. She was getting too close. "That idiot!" I cried and Hachidori flew forward once more to save Sakura, but it was too late. One of Naruto's tails sent her flying back. "Damn it!" I said hopping off of Hachidori's back and to her side. She quickly healed the wound, but she was already weak from the poison. Yamato-Taichou rushed to her aid also and sealed Naruto. I had been informed by Tsunade that he had that sort of power. I saw the monster suddenly become human again and finally taking the body of Naruto. Sakura, even though she was weakened insisted on healing him even though I could have done so myself. She asked if Yamato-Taichou could teach her the jutsu he had just used on Naruto, but he explained to her why he couldn't. then I realized Sai was gone. I looked at Yamato-Taichou and saw that he realized it too. He nodded and I disappeared to look for him.

I went back to the place where Orochimaru last was and eyed Sai there acting all buddy-buddy with him. Soon Yamato-Taichou followed and saw what I was seeing. "I knew it," I said quietly.

"Follow him Azusa, I'm trusting you." Yamato-Taichou said.

"Thanks," I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Best Friend

Chapter 6: Best Friend

I stopped dead in my tracks during my chase. On a high branch of a tree I saw Sai hanging from a rope deader than anyone could ever be. I felt a shiver go up my spine, but then reality hit me. Why would Orochimaru let Sai even follow them in the first place if he was just going to kill him in the end? I took a kunai out of my pouch and flung it at the corpse and when it lodged there was not blood. It wasn't Sai, it wasn't even a human just a dummy made to slow me down and they'd done it. Faster than before I charged forward with my chase. All this would be useless if I lost them, I would've failed the mission.

About an hour later Orochimaru entered a rock like structure with Kabuto and a very much alive Sai. That must've been the lair. I looked at the Yamato-Taichou clone that I knew had been tailing me. I didn't know why, maybe because he didn't want me to do anything reckless like the time before. "That must be the lair." I told it. "I'm going in."

"Wait Amamiya Azusa, we should all go in together."

"I'm a jonin," I replied. "I won't be ordered around." then I made my way towards the lair. The inside was dark and I could see four figures. Two were probably Orochimaru and Kabuto, the other belonging to Sai, but who was the fourth? I held my breath and watched closely. I had been trained to sneak around like this. Then Sai began to speak.

"Greetings, my name is Sai, you must be-" He began.

"Get lost," I heard an all too familiar voice reply. It was Sasuke. I almost choked on the air I was holding. He was right in front of me, the person who I'd spent almost all of my childhood with. He was right in front of me, but at the same time he wasn't, because he couldn't be the Sasuke I knew could he?

Sai talked more and I caught one more conversation. "I've heard a lot about you from Naruto-kun, it seems that he's been looking for you for the last three years."

"Oh yeah, I guess I remember someone by that name." Sasuke replied. Then I knew, this was not Sasuke.

_Don't mention me. _I begged in my head. _Please don't mention me, don't mention my name, please oh please._

"Then there is your childhood friend, Azusa Amamiya I do believe her name was." Sai continued and my heart fell.

Sasuke stayed silent, almost like he couldn't say anything, or maybe he didn't want to say anything. "What about her?"

"Is she like a sister to you? Naruto considers you more of a brother than that girl does."

"As far as I know I only have one brother, the one that I live to kill," Sasuke said then he left with Orochimaru.

He was a traitor. Sasuke was a traitor that I thought nothing of. It was true, I hated him. I couldn't stop hating him. Why did I ever meet him? He was horrible, horrible, horrible. Kabuto and Sai went another way. I stood, debating on who to follow. I knew Yamato-Taichou would want me to go after Sai, but he, Naruto, and Sakura could easily do that part. I snuck after Sasuke and Orochimaru. I watched Sasuke's whole training and I wanted to gag. That snake… Sasuke was a monster. I really didn't know him anymore but his face made me believe he was still Sasuke, and I didn't want to see him like this. But what could I do about it?

"You're done for the day Sasuke, you may leave," Orochimaru told him.

Sasuke left without a word. I followed him through a hallway. He went in to his room and he shut it. I walked forward standing right in front of it, so close I could almost smell the wood. My hand hesitated over the doorknob and I felt my heart pounding against my chest. What would he do to me if he saw me? Could I fight him? Was I even strong enough? All of those thoughts swarmed my head, but then the door opened right in front of my face and I was pulled in. Sasuke slammed me against the wall and looked straight in to my eyes, I looked away. Fear began to gather in my chest.

"How long did you plan on following Azusa? Did you really think I wouldn't notice sometime soon?" Sasuke's face was expressionless, but I had to remember this wasn't the Sasuke I knew.

"No, I expected you to figure it out sometime soon," I replied trying to sound more brave than I really felt. My eyes kept avoiding his eyes that seemed to be looking for mine. Then he grabbed my chin and violently snapped my head forward so that we were face to face. I struggled, but he wouldn't let me go.

"How long has it been? Three years? It's been so long so why won't you look at me?" He said. I wanted him to stop. To stop saying things like that or I would really believe that he was Sasuke.

"Let me go!" I hissed shoving him back with all of my strength. He stumbled backwards and I pulled out a kunai. "Don't come near me."

"You really think that you could fend me off with that?" Sasuke almost chuckled.

"No, but if you do get through this then I've got an even bigger surprise for you then." I smiled.

"What? A sharingan?" He taunted.

"I don't need a sharingan to be strong. I just need to train myself and fight so that I can prove to you that the Amamiya clan won't be brought down by the Uchiha clan. We're not as weak as you think."

"We? There's only you."

"And there's only you who stays true to the Uchiha clan," I snapped.

"Still fawning over Itachi? Three years and you haven't changed much have you Azusa," Sasuke sighed.

"There's a lot more to me now than before though," I hissed disappearing and reappearing behind him to land a kick. He quickly turned around, blocked, and I spun, disappearing once more to his side. He took out his sword and I ducked bringing my kunai up to his neck and barely grazing him he caught my arm.

"I see, you _have_ gotten better. What's your rank?"

"Jonin," I replied.

"Well that was quick wasn't it?"

"I specialize in crowd assasination, I could kill 500 men in a matter of minutes."

"Then I guess you haven't even gotten started."

"Not even," I sneered. "I need Naruto and Sakura to see how twisted you are before I can kill you."

"Those are big words."

"Not even."

"Oh yes," he said. "They are." All of a sudden I felt a sensation go down my back and my body gave in. I collapsed to the floor not able to move. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come to get me. I was hoping that you would come to join me three years ago, but it never happened. So why just wait when I could force you to?"

"I hate you Sasuke," I growled.

"You probably do," He said with an impassive face, still holding on to my arm. Then he crouched over so that he could see my face. For some reason all of a sudden something in me wanted to take back the part about hating Sasuke. "But you know what? I guess you'll have to get used to seeing me."

Just then black ink snakes came through the door that was slightly opened. I recognized the move immediately. "Sai!" I cried, but then Sasuke covered my mouth.

"Ah, I see you've gotten caught Azusa-san." Then he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, I've come to take you back to Konoha. Al though I did originally come here to kill you I want to see if I can protect the bonds that Naruto clings so strongly to."

I felt a rush of relief in my chest, maybe it was because Sai wasn't going to kill me, or maybe it was because he said he wasn't going to kill Sasuke. I hoped it was my first thought.

"You came in here to talk about bonds?" Sasuke said irritated. All of a sudden I felt an overwhelming chakra and the walls caved in with a huge explosion. I shut my eyes but when I looked up, I could see Sasuke shielding me completely so that I wouldn't get hit by any of the rubble. Always protecting me like an idiot. Why did he remind me of Sasuke so much? Why couldn't he be completely different so that my rage would kill him? I felt some feeling return to my legs. Sasuke pulled me to my feet just in time for me to see Sakura rush out of an opening in the rubble and grab Sai's neck to scream at him, but then Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. "Oh, it's Sakura." He said and she turned to him so fast and looked him straight in the eyes. Something that I couldn't do. Then Naruto came out next to look him straight in the eyes.

"Guys!" I cried out moving my numb legs forward, but once again Sasuke held me back.

"I don't think so Azusa." He told me without even giving me a glance. His eyes were plastered on Naruto. "So you came too, does that mean Kakashi is here as well?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here with the group today so I'm here with them, and I'm afraid we're going to need Amamiya-san back. Tsunade-sama would not be very pleased if we returned without her. Afterall she _is_ the youngest jonin in Konohagakure."

"So this is the new team Kakashi huh?" Sasuke said eyebrows raised.

Sai raised his blade towards Sasuke.

"Ah, so then he's my replacement isn't he? He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and I. Just another wimp to join the group, it's perfect. I must say, Azusa doesn't fit well with you guys don't you think? Maybe I could just take her off your hands."

"I don't believe Tsunade-sama would be happy about that so I must decline your offer." Yamato-Taichou replied.

"I'm sure you understand your bonds with this team as well Sasuke." Sai told him.

"Of course I do," Sasuke looked down on him like it was an obvious answer. "That's why I severed them of course. I have other bonds I carry. Fraternal bonds forged through hate."

I hated that all I could do was listen to them yell at each other. I remembered my own thoughts as I watched the kyuubi rip at Orochimaru. If I was standing here only able to watch, then how had I changed from when I was younger?

"Having too many bonds would make me lose focus from my true objective." Sasuke continued.

_Move_. I ordered myself.

"If you severed those bonds then why didn't you kill me then!" Naruto snapped.

_Move!_

"That answer is obvious, and it's not like I failed in severing my bonds with you." Sasuke paused for a moment before he continued. "I just didn't want to become the person that my brother wanted me to become."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto looked frustrated.

"There's no point in telling you." Sasuke answered bluntly. "I only kept you alive on a whim of my own life."

Naruto's glare was deathly.

_Move!_

Then Sasuke disappeared from my side and stood before Naruto in a flash. He moved as fast as I did, if not a little faster. No one else recognized it but I immediately knew Sasuke's next move. I saw the gleam of Sasuke's blade.

_MOVE ASUZA!_

Using all of the power I could muster I charged forward and in the blink of an eye I stood to block Naruto, but it was too fast for Sasuke to stop the movement of Sasuke's blade. I felt it go through my body so fast that I couldn't even feel the pain until in had lodged. A dribble of blood ran down the side of my mouth. Sasuke's eyes, along with everyone else's were wide open.

"Azusa-chan!" Naruto cried.

"Why did you?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Just like you," I smiled. "I only kept him alive on a whim of my own life."

"You idiot-" Sasuke looked like he could barely speak as I fell off of his sword. He lunged forward and caught me. "I'll get you out of here right now."

"No! I cant heal her!" Sakura cried stepping forward, but then chidori shot out from all over his body catching Sai and Naruto.

"As if I would trust you with her," he hissed.

Then Sakura charged forward, but was stopped by Yamato-Taichou. Sasuke's sword lit up with chidori and pierced Yamato-Taichou's shoulder shoving him backwards. I wanted to help, but everything was getting blurry. Naruto slowly made his way up to his feet and I could feel a slight change in his chakra. Would the kyuubi be released once more? Sasuke looked directly at Naruto as if he were concentrated on a single thing. Yamato-Taichou caught him off guard and pushed wood out of his wound. Sasuke's concentrated immediately returned but a little too late. The Taichou had done a hand seal and was about to trap him inside a wooden cage, but he quickly grabbed on to me and broke through the top.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"I'll get Kabuto to heal you," Sasuke reassured me.

"As if," I chuckled. "Why must you be so stubborn Sasuke? You never will listen will you?"

He looked at me with confused eyes. Then I used the last of my strength to do one last seal. _Sen Katto No Jutsu_. "Hey, but maybe that's what made us friends?" I said as the air began to shift in to visible daggers of chakra. "Just don't die okay?"

"Why-?"

"Because were best friends aren't we?" I smiled as the daggers rained down and Sasuke dropped me in defense. Yamato-Taichou lunged forward to catch me and Sakura rushed to heal me. When the smoke cleared up I saw a very surprised Sasuke with blood sliding down the side of his head. His face of shock turned in to one of anger and he did a foreign hand seal, but then Orochimaru stopped him.

"There's no need to do that jutsu Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said catching his arm. My eyes began to get heavy as I felt the wound begin to close up, but I didn't want to go yet. I didn't want to see Sasuke like this. Sasuke said something that was inaudible to my ears directed towards Orochimaru, but then I could barely see him anymore. After all this time all I'd wanted to do was defeat him to prove that I wasn't weak. I still wanted to do that, but I didn't hate him. How could I hate my best friend? But oh how I wanted to hate him so badly…

**ITS OKAY! AZUSA DID NOT DIE! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

(Just in case it seemed like she died)


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home

Chapter 7: welcome home

I felt somebody holding my hand. It was warm and completely covered over mine. "Come on Azusa, please wake up," I heard the person say. Who was it? Sasuke? Why was Sasuke calling out to me? Telling me to wake up? "Azusa, please." He sounded sad. Where was I? my eyes started to open slowly and I saw the sun streaming through a window at my bedside. I still felt the hand over mine, and I squinted to see who it was. "Azusa!" The person said surprised.

My eyes adjusted more to the sunlight and I saw. "Kiba?" I asked.

He laughed sounding completely relieved, "yeah, it's me."

"I'm in the hospital?" I guessed.

"Yeah, team 7 came back just to bring you here, you were in pretty bad shape. They had to leave again." Kiba was still holding my hand tightly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days now. How do you feel?" He was really worried.

"I feel fine," I smiled at him, and I began to sit up. He rushed to help me. "It's okay Kiba, I feel fine, really." I laughed trying to reassure him. "In fact, I could leave this place right now!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kiba sighed with a smile.

"No! really!" I said getting up. "I actually feel great!"

"You were impaled by a sword, even if you feel great I'm not letting you leave this place until the doctors say you can." He scooped me up like a was nothing and put me back on the hospital bed, then he sat back in his chair. "There, that's a lot better."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'll get out of here as soon as possible!"

"I bet you will," he smiled. "I'll stay here with you until you get out of here."

"You don't have to," I told him. "I mean it'll be boring as hell!"

"Nah, it's alright. Afterall, you did the same for me didn't you?"

I remembered when he came back from the Sasuke rescue mission almost three years ago. "Yeah, I guess you owe me," I said punching him playfully on the arm.

"Well at least you're well enough to joke," Kiba ran his fingers through my long black hair. I felt my face get hot and I turned away to look at the window.

"Yeah, whatever."

The next day the hospital finally released me. "Told you I'd be out soon," I bragged at Kiba.

"And I never said that he doubted it," he retorted in a playful defensive way.

"What about you saying you'd let me ride on Akamaru?" I asked seriously.

"Sure, we'll go right now," he told me.

"Alone," I pried.

"No way, you are not riding on Akamaru by yourself."

"Please?"

"No," he said in his 'that's final' voice.

I shook his arm. "Kiba!" I begged.

"No Azusa."

I looked at him with sad eyes and I watched him give in.

"Why do you always have to look at me like that!" He cried in an irritated tone, but his face had become completely flustered. "Fine!"

Akamaru was waiting for Kiba at Kiba's house. "Hey boy, sorry I took so long," Kiba smiled at him. "Come on boy."

He took us to a clearing in the forest where it would be easier for me to ride. When we stopped he lifted me up on to Akamaru's back. "You have to hold on to his fur, make sure not to let go." Kiba began. "And tighten your legs so that they won't flail around. If that happens you could fall off."

"It's a lot harder than it looks huh?" I said doing as he told me.

He chuckled. "If you're already thinking like that then maybe you shouldn't do this."

"Absolutely not! I have to at least try!" I said back to him. "Go Akamaru!"

Controlling Akamaru was completely different than riding on Akamaru while Kiba controlled him. You could actually feel all of the wind on your face. Everything seemed to pass by faster, maybe it was. I laughed to myself, this was great. At least it was until I didn't know how to get Akamaru to turn and I lost control. I flew through the air off of Akamaru's back and Kiba caught me just in time, but instead we both ended up on the grass. I laughed, "I want to do that again!" I cried facing Kiba.

"How about not. Take it easy Azusa, you just got out of the hospital."

"Come on Kiba!"

"Azusa." He said calmly.

"What?"

"Please get off of me," he said. That was when I we were laying on the grass with me right on top of him. Hands on his chest and faces close together. Kiba turned away from me and I could see his face getting a little red through the tattoo on his face. I pressed my lips tightly together and quickly moved.

"S-sorry!" I blushed. "I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's alright," He laughed getting up to sitting position. "It happens sometimes."

"It usually doesn't," I said back.

"Hey, it's okay," Kiba put his hand on the top of my head. "Don't worry about it."

I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. This seemed to surprise him, then he inched his face closer to mine, and then closer. I felt drawn to this and I did the same. It was okay wasn't it? Afterall, I liked Kiba. All of a sudden we heard a rustling in the trees and he was the one to pull away first before anything happened between us. My chest clenched and I wondered if that meant I was upset. Then a Chunin came out of the forest.

"Ah! Azusa-san there you are. Tsunade-sama has been looking everywhere for you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Here, I'll bring you," Kiba said getting to his feet and offering me a hand that I awkwardly took. He helped me on to Akamaru again, then joined me and rode off to Tsunade-sama.

The whole way there he said nothing of what happened. In fact he didn't even try to say anything to me. As I rode on the back of Akamaru with my arms around Kiba to hold on I wondered what he was thinking. Was he going to just act like nothing happened at all? My chest dropped with disappointment when we reached the building and all he said to me was, "see 'ya." Then he rode away.

With a sigh I walked to Tsunade-sama's office and opened the door.

"Azusa-chan, welcome home. I have a really important task for you to attend to starting tomorrow." Tsunade-sama said leaning back in her chair.

"Yes? What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Tomorrow, you'll be getting your first students. I've decided that the job fits you quite perfectly. You can fight, you can heal, and you fight using taijutsu, fire, and air. You are quite talented and I think you could teach a team of our genin something."

"Aren't I a bit young?" I asked worriedly. "They're only two years younger than me. I don't even know if they'll take me seriously."

"You'll be fine," Tsunade sama smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Genin

Chapter 8: Genin

I walked to the bridge, apparently I was supposed to have my 'students' meet me here. My chest was tight, why was I even doing this? It didn't feel right at all. These kids were two years younger than me, who was I to tell them what to do? I was still a kid too! The first person to arrive was a red haired and blue eyed girl. She wore her newly received headband on the top of her head. "Are you Azusa Amamiya-sensei?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. You seen the other two yet?" I asked not knowing what I was supposed to do in this situation.

"Nah, they're always late. You're a lot younger than I'd imagined." She smiled.

I gulped, what was I supposed to do? What did my sensei do? I couldn't even remember that far back. "I'm a little nervous, I'm completely new at this!" I ended up sputtering.

The red haired girl just laughed, then smiled at me. "I figured as much, but it's pretty cool that you're the youngest jonin in the village isn't it? You're an Amamiya too! That's a branch of the Uchiha right? As to be expected from you! My name's Tsuyoi Nendono, I'll be the only other girl in the group!" She reached out her hand for me to shake it.

I walked over to her and shook her hand, "nice to meet you Tsuyoi. Let's make the best of this okay?"

"Okay Azusa-sensei!" She said.

"Ah, Azusa is alright for me. No need to act so formal."

"Okay! Azusa-san!" Tsuyoi giggled.

I sighed, it seemed that she was still obliged to be formal to me Afterall. I was just glad that she had dropped the sensei.

"Ah, It's Shou, and Takeshi-kun!" Tsuyoi cried running to them. One of the boys had white hair, whiter than Kakashi-sensei's even, but his eyes were an emerald green. That was the kind of boy that would be deemed popular among their age group. The other had black hair and gold eyes, silent and cool. You could say like Sasuke, so I'd got the two boys that would most likely be chased around by fan-girls.

"Yo," The white haired boy extended an arm, and I shook his hand. "You really are young aren't you? I'm Shou, and that's Takeshi. He doesn't talk much but he kicks butt in battle. And you're Azusa Amamiya right?"

"Yep, she is," Tsuyoi quickly responded for me coolly. "And she doesn't like being called sensei, call her Azusa-san!"

"Hey, Takeshi, we're taller than Azusa-chan." Shou laughed. He didn't respond, he just shrugged.

"I'm short," I smiled. "But let's get something done for today, okay? I sort of messily planned a schedule so I don't know if it's great or not. I'm going to do something my sensei did for my team on the first day. A strength exam."

Shou's mouth hung. "Wait we're taking a test?" Tsuyoi joined Shou in his sigh, and Takeshi shrugged again.

"Well, there's no pencil and paper involved. Each of you just have to catch me and hit me once. If all three of you don't hit me then we're not eating lunch. If you three do, then how about I'll take you guys to Ichiraku's to eat." I told them.

"Let's do this!" Shou laughed sounding excited.

"Yeah!" Tsuyoi chimed in.

Takeshi, once again said nothing, but I could see in his eyes that he already understood the objective of the exam. He was the genius of the group, I could see. "I guess I'll play along." Takeshi sighed, and I knew by playing along he meant that he really would pretend he didn't know anymore than his teammates did.

I sat at the trunk of a tree in the shade as the team split up. Already failing the objective of the exam, _teamwork_. But weren't all sensei's first exams about teamwork? Yet it seemed that no genin really caught on immediately, not even Sasuke, until now. Takeshi-kun, he was from the Motoke clan. A clan of geniuses and people of great skill. Maybe even as good as the Uchiha clan? I didn't know, I'd never met one in person before.

The first one that burst out was Shou, shurikens came flying at me and I flipped backwards, dodging them. They lodged in to the earth in a very straight line. So that was one of Shou's strong points. The Nomura clan, so he used wind like me. His next shurikens came, and as I dodged the trailed me, I could feel the change in wind chasing me and pushing the shurikens along with it. I drew a kunai and knocked them to the ground, then I disappeared and reappeared behind Shou. "Make sure to watch behind you too," I told him before using my elbow and blowing him forward using taijutsu. I decided that any jutsu that I used would be too dangerous for them. Shou was sprawled on the ground unable to move.

The next was Tsuyoi. Nendono clan, quite the average clan actually, but hardworking. The only special thing about the clan was their kekkei genkai. They had the ability to move objects without touching them. Rocks began to lift from the ground and they all sprung at me. In a rush I created a clone of myself behind the tree and had it walk out from behind. Tsuyoi looked like she'd realized something and all of the rocks went flying at the clone. It wasn't until it exploded in to smoke that she realized she'd been tricked. At this rate we weren't going to have lunch. I ran forward ready to attack her, but then a line of blue lightning split through the ground. My jaw almost dropped at the strength. I looked at where it came from and I saw Takeshi, hands still in a seal. He moved just a little slower than I, but he still could only be seen in a blur. In a few seconds he had Tsuyoi, looking completely surprised and Shou slung over his shoulders, then he disappeared back in to the trees.

I was fascinated at the strength of his attack. All three were quite skillful, now I had to wait for what Takeshi had in plan for me next.

I waited for about a half an hour and still there was no sign of them. They hadn't run away because I could still feel their presence, but they just stayed hidden. Still I waited, until I saw Tsuyoi come out rather calmly, then three more of her came out, clones. She lifted her hand then acted as if she were throwing something, then out skidded Takeshi and Shou. My eyes widened a little. Shou wasn't supposed to be able to move. Then it hit me, Tsuyoi was controlling both Takeshi and Shou like puppets. Finally they were expressing teamwork. Takeshi picked Shou up and spun him, then threw him right at me. I punched the flying Shou and it exploded in smoke, a log left in it's place. Tsuyoi moved her arm again and from behind me I felt a blow to my back. It was Shou. "Guess I'm done aren't I?" He chuckled moving back, then collapsing again. Tsuyoi had released him, it seemed that she had done so with Takeshi also.

Confidently Takeshi's hands formed signs lightning streaked the floor again. I couldn't see anything through the light, but when it cleared Tsuyoi had left a cut with her kunai across my cheek and Takeshi had his hand at my neck. "Can that count? I don't want to hit you." He asked.

I laughed. "Good job, I don't want to be hit by you either."

Tsuyoi and Takeshi collapsed to the ground with a sigh and I healed the cut on my face. Then I walked over to Shou and healed the paralysis on his back. "Sorry, you got the worst of it didn't you?" I said.

"What did you do anyways?" Shou groaned.

"Immobilized you for a little while," I smiled, then I finished and he got up stretching. "You're fine now. Guess I owe you guys lunch huh?"

We arrived at Ichiraku's and all sat down. "Ah! Azusa-san! All healed up? I heard you got pretty beat up from your last mission." Teuchi-san smiled.

"Yep!" I laughed. "All better."

"You haven't been here in a long time! Last time we saw you, you were with Sasuke Uchiha weren't you!" He laughed, then he realized what he'd said and looked at me regretfully. "I'm sorry, Azusa-san… I didn't mean to-"

"N-no! It's okay, I'm fine now!" I said reassuringly. "It was Sasuke's decision to leave, it doesn't have anything to do with me now." Then I turned to my team. "So, you guys. Order away."

We all began our meal "Itadakimasu!" We said before digging in.

"Azusa-san, I remember the first time I saw you was during your Chunin exam. You've gotten even better from back then!" Tsuyoi said fascinated.

"I remember it too," Shou laughed. "Knocked the other girl out cold, everyone was cheering for you."

"Including Sasuke-san right?" Tsuyoi asked. "You were good friends with him right?"

"Yeah, since we were little kids." I explained. "He and his older brother, Itachi, I'm sure you've heard of him. They were the only Uchiha who accepted me even though I was an Amamiya. Sadly, both of them left Konoha though."

"Your clan is called the scum of Uchiha right?" Takeshi asked. "Seems a little harsh, huh?"

"Huh, yeah I guess so, but what can you do right?" I laughed.

"Yep, and she's pretty much perfect as is," I heard a familiar voice say from behind us.

"Kiba!" I cried, and he sat to my right.

"Thought I'd find you here Azusa." He patted my head, then he looked at Shou, Takeshi, and Tsuyoi. "You're Azusa's new team right? I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Azusa's friend. She hasn't been too violent towards you guys yet right?" He joked, but either way I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," I huffed sticking my nose up. A part of me was upset that he had said 'friend' so normally even though I couldn't get yesterday's 'almost kiss' out of my mind.

"What'd I tell you guys," Kiba said in pain.

"Azusa, is he your boyfriend?" Tsuyoi asked bright eyed and immediately Kiba and my face turned a bright red. Shou snickered and Tsuyoi continued to beam.

"O-of c-course not! Who would d-date an idiot like him!" I sputtered jabbing my finger at Kiba.

"You're getting awfully defensive," Takeshi said in a monotone.

"I'm hurt Azusa, I didn't know you thought so lowly of me," Kiba sighed sarcastically. The rest of my team just laughed.

Kiba and I waved goodbye to my team and then he lifted me on to Akamaru. "I'll bring you back to your apartment," he said more of in a demanding voice than an offering one so I had to agree. He was silent on the way there again, an awkward silence that I couldn't wait for to end. When we got to my apartment he got off of Akamaru and walked me up the stairs and to my door. As I waved goodbye from in my apartment through the doorway and began to close the door Kiba slammed his arm on to the door and stopped it from closing. I squeaked in surprise. Kiba was completely red.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I said.

"No, it's okay," I replied in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean," Kiba stammered then he let out a loud groan of irritation.

"Now, I'm even more confused," I told him with a small laugh.

"Did you really mean what you said at Ichiraku's? That you would never date an idiot like me?" Kiba sputtered finally and then I turned red again.

"W-why are you asking me this!" I said not knowing what to say. _No, actually I really like you Kiba and you are the exact person I want to go out with. _Hell no! even though it was the truth I wouldn't say something so stupid. Maybe he felt the same way though, I mean we had almost kissed yesterday. Didn't that mean something? Or maybe he was just toying around, that would be upsetting.

"Whatever, sorry I'm just being dumb. See you tomorrow," Kiba avoided my eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait, Kiba! Tell me," I said, a shred of hope that maybe he felt the same way as I did. Then I went after him and caught his arm.

He spun around and grabbed the back of my head. Then he pulled me forward and his lips landed on my forehead. He quickly released me right after and smiled. "See you tomorrow Azusa." Then he left while I was in shock.

"See you tomorrow," I whispered under my breath. "Kiba."

Name: Tsuyoi Nendono

Birthdate: June 14th

Age: 12

Height: 4'11'' (149.86cm)

Weight: 90lbs (40.82kg)

Affiliation/rank: Konohagakure/ Genin

Team: Team Azusa (Team 12)

Clan: Nendono (Telekinetic clan due to their kekkei genkai)

Name: Shou Nomura

Birthdate: September 2nd

Age: 13

Height: 5'2'' (157.48cm)

Weight: 105lbs (47.63kg)

Affiliation/rank: Konohagakure/ Genin

Team: Team Azusa (Team 12)

Clan: Nomura

Name: Takeshi Motoke

Birthdate: October 10th

Age: 13

Height: 5'3'' (160.02cm)

Weight: 100lbs (45.36kg)

Affiliation/rank: Konohagakure/ Genin

Team: Team Azusa (Team 12)

Clan: Motoke (special clan)


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Plans

Chapter 9: Mission plans

Kiba didn't come to visit me the next day to see how my team was doing. I sort of wanted to show off to him how talented they were, but since he didn't come I didn't get the chance. Instead Hinata came and paid me a visit bringing lunch with her. "So how is your group doing Azusa-chan?"

"Really well," I replied. "I got a pretty talented group."

"Motoke, Nendono, and Nomura. It is pretty impressive. Here," she passed me the lunch. "This is for you and your group, afterwards Tsunade-sama says she wants to see you and your group."

I nodded, "how about you join us Hinata?"

Her face lightened up and she nodded. I called the three genin over and we all sat down to eat lunch. "How is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "I haven't seen him since he came back home… I passed out so I didn't get to speak with him." She sighed with a face filled with regret. "And I'm still too scared to go talk to him now."

"He's pretty good," my face became gloomy. "He's still trying his hardest to chase after Sasuke. There's six months left before Orochimaru wants his body. Maybe Naruto will finally give up in that time."

"He won't," Hinata laughed. "And you shouldn't either. There's still some good in Sasuke, right?"

My mind flashed back to his cold black eyes. They were always that black, but I never remembered them staring at me so intensely. A look that could kill, yet he didn't want to kill me. Even his manner of speech had changed, every word had become a monotone to him. There was so good in Sasuke anymore, he wasn't the Sasuke I knew, but I couldn't think of him anything less than a friend. Maybe I had to give up too. "Yeah," I lied.

"Oh yeah, you were friends with the Uchiha weren't you, Azusa-san?" Shou asked.

"Yeah, but that was a while back." I replied.

"He was pretty cool wasn't he?" Shou marveled. "I remember watching him fight that sand guy in the Chunin exams two or so years ago. It was pretty amazing."

I remembered that day too. My heart almost stopped back then when I found out that he was going to be fighting Gaara. I didn't want Sasuke to lose, I didn't want him to get hurt. At the same time though I didn't want Sasuke to hurt Gaara. To me Gaara wasn't as scary as everyone made him out to be. In my eyes he just looked lonely. Sasuke wouldn't let me talk to Gaara though, he thought that Gaara was going to hurt me if I got in his way. For some reason I just couldn't process the way Sasuke's mind worked when protecting me. He would sometimes go as far as not letting Gaara and I walk down the same street even if he was a hundred meters away from me. Soon Naruto saved Gaara and Sasuke still would not let me talk to him, but before he left the village I made sure to at least say goodbye. "That sand guy just so happens to be Sunagakure's Kazekage so show some respect," I scolded Shou.

"Hinata, did Tsunade-sama tell you why she wanted to see us?" I asked breaking Hinata and Tsuyoi out of there conversation about their own kekkei genkai.

"Mission I think," Hinata responded. "Your group is one of the first to get called actually. Probably because Tsunade-sama likes you so much," Hinata laughed.

t

My team and I walked in to Tsunade-sama's office. "You called us?" I said shutting the door behind us.

"Ah, Azusa. Yeah, I have a mission offer." She said back.

I could hear Shou and Tsuyoi getting excited, as always Takeshi was just unreadable.

"I want you to go to Sunagakure with Team Kurenai to help defend. because the Kazekage of Sunagakure had been kidnapped, he has returned but their defense has weakened around the city so we need you to help." Tsunade-sama explained.

"Gaara-san… was captured?" I gasped in disbelief. How on earth could someone capture Gaara anyways?

"Yes, by the Akatsuki."

My eyes widened. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes," she nodded.

I sent the three genin out of the office and turned back at Tsunade-sama. "Don't you think assigning a mission that is connected to the Akatsuki is a little too much for them?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't believe so. I assigned those three students you as their captain because they are the three most promising students that entered the academy. They will be able to do it."

"But why assign me such talented students?" I asked. "I have no experience leading them at all!"

"Because you are one of my most talented jonin. Talented students deserve a talented sensei. Anyways, I want you to make these promising students into the best ninja around, just like yourself. You changed yourself, you can also change them. Don't worry too much about this mission Azusa, just believe in them." Then Tsunade-sama patted my head. "And even if they get in to some sort of trouble, you're their sensei so I know they won't get hurt. You'll always be there for them."

t

When I left the office I looked at Takeshi, Tsuyoi, and Shou. "Pack your bags everyone, we're going to Sunagakure."

Tsuyoi began bouncing up and down with excitement and Shou began begging me to tell him that I wasn't lying. Even Takeshi smiled. Tsunade-sama was right, I shouldn't worry about this mission. They would be completely fine.


	10. Chapter 10: Sunagakure

Chapter 10: Sunagakure

We met up with Team Kurenai in the afternoon the next day. Kiba seemed to avert my eyes, I looked at him sadly. I had no idea what was going on in that head of his. One minute he would be smiling at me, and the next he would be completely avoiding me.

"Azusa-chan, are you ready?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai-san wasn't here because of her pregnancy, so it seemed like I was in charge. My heart pounded from nervousness. This was my first time ever being in charge of a mission, and not only did I need to lead three genin, I had to lead three chunin as well! It was nerve wracking. "Yes, I'm ready," I replied hesitantly. Getting to Sunagakure would be the easy part wouldn't it?

When we finally arrived in the sand village we could already see the damage that had been dealt when Gaara had been kidnapped. We entered the village gates and were lead up to the kazekage's office. Gaara sat at his desk writing something on to a piece of paper. "Kazekage-sama," the ninja that led us to Gaara called. He looked up and stopped his writing.

"Gaara-san," I smiled.

"Azusa-san, you guys came. Thank you," Gaara said. He seemed much more peaceful than the last time I'd seen him three years ago when he entered our village for the chunin exams.

"Glad we could be of assistance," Kiba grinned, seemingly back to his usually cheery self.

"Since our defense has fallen many groups of rogue ninja have been trying to infiltrate Sunagakure. We just need help with our defense." Gaara said.

"We'll help in any way we can," I replied.

Then Gaara spotted Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi behind me. "I've never met them before," Gaara said curiously.

"They're my team." I explained. "Genin, but they're really talented so they'll be okay, I promise."

Gaara nodded, "you'll be needing a place to stay won't you?" He turned towards the man that led us to him. "If you would."

The man nodded and led us away. He showed us to our rooms and we settled in. Team Kurenai got their rooms, and my team and I got our own.

"The Kazekage seems really nice," Tsuyoi smiled.

"Yeah, completely different from the chunin exams," Shou replied.

"He seems a lot better now. I'm glad," I smiled.

Tsuyoi looked at me, "are you really that good of friends with the Kazekage, Azusa-san? You addressed him by his name when you saw him."

"It's just because I've known him for a long time and I'm not really used to calling him Kazekage. Gaara-san and I aren't really that close, I've only talked to him a few times and that was three years ago." I laughed remembering the time I snuck away from Sasuke just to see talk to Gaara-san. Everyone seemed afraid of him, but no matter what he didn't look scary to me, he just looked sad. Sasuke was one of those people that was against me getting to know him. The first time I'd met Gaara-san he'd actually yelled at me, but soon he got used to me.

Takeshi laid down on the ground and shut his eyes.

"Are you tired Takeshi?" I asked.

There was no reply until Tsuyoi poked him. "Takeshi-kun, when Azusa-san asks you something you should answer her."

Takeshi turned and looked at me, "I'm tired." He said bluntly then turned the other direction to sleep. I didn't know if Takeshi was stubborn or shy, but he reminded me a lot of Sasuke.

"Come to think of it I'm pretty exhausted too," Shou said.

"Me too," Tsuyoi chimed in.

"I'll just let you guys rest then," I smiled. "If you need anything I'll be in the next room with team Kurenai." I walked towards the door and watched them all settle on to the floor. I remembered when I would do that with my team also, then I left the room and entered the next room. "Sorry to disturb," I apologized.

"It's okay," Hinata-chan smiled. "Where's your team?"

"They're a little tired so I let them rest. It reminds me of when I was still a genin," I said.

"I remember when you were a genin Azusa," Kiba laughed. "You had really short hair and a short temper. You were only good in battle, but were horrible when it came to studying. If Naruto hadn't been in our class you would've last in the academics portion."

"Shut-up," I said sticking out my tongue at him. "Nobody asked you. You weren't all that great either."

Hinata laughed, "Azusa-chan would always beat up the boys that said bad things about Sasuke-kun and get in trouble."

My face turned bright red, "Hinata! Whose side are you on?" Then everyone began to laugh.

"Oh, I'm going to stand out and guard with the sand ninjas tonight, I think we should rotate each day," I suggested.

"Azusa-chan, you're always so serious aren't you? So it's extra special to see you not serious," Hinata smiled.

"I guess," I blushed.

"I think we should go in pairs," Kiba said. "Azusa and I can watch tonight, and then everyone can just pair up."

"Okay," Hinata smiled. "Are you okay with that Azusa-chan?"

I looked at Kiba, but he turned away from me. Looking down at the floor I nodded, "yeah, I'm okay with it."

Kiba and I went out with the midnight guards right at sunset. We sat on the roof of the Sunagakure main building. The sunset was dying the whole desert a deep red. You could look on and on at the sand and it would never end, like a sea.

"It's nice isn't it?" Kiba said cautiously turning to look over at me.

I nodded, "all you can see in Konoha are trees, I've never seen the earth so barren before."

Then there was silence. What could I say to him? There was nothing to be said between us right now. I had no idea what ran through Kiba's mind, maybe I would never understand. Was I a nuisance? Why would he pair himself up with me to stand guard at night? At this rate, these would be the most silent hours of my life. Akamaru, whined and broke the silence, staring at Kiba with serious eyes.

"What, boy?" Kiba asked staring at Akamaru with confused eyes. Then Akamaru rose his paw and lightly hit Kiba across the head. "What the hell was that for!" Kiba cried, and Akamaru seemed to smiled. I laughed, it wasn't everyday that you got to see Akamaru hit Kiba. Kiba looked at me with a nervous expression, then sighed. "I've been a jerk to you Azusa," he said.

I looked at him with a surprised expression. "Kiba-"

"That's probably why Akamaru hit me," Kiba told me while frowning at Akamaru. "But… its just hard to explain Azusa. I just wanted to say sorry was all."

"I see, you're forgiven." I smiled.

"I'll explain sometime soon, okay Azusa?"

"Yeah." I replied, and once again it was silent.

We'd been sitting outside for hours now and the sun had begun to rise. Both of us looked tired and ready to sleep. "Tired?" Kiba asked the obvious.

I nodded.

"It'll only be a few more hours, you can sleep, I'll keep watch." Kiba offered.

I nodded again and leaned on his shoulder, shutting my eyes. "Kiba, can you explain why you've been a jerk to me now?" I asked drowsily. He looked surprised even in his sleepiness.

"It's because you still-" but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence before I was consumed by sleep.

**The words that Kiba were going to say:**

"It's because you still belong to Sasuke, and I love you."

But they went unheard.


	11. Chapter 11: Stop Him!

Chapter 11: stop him!

I stretched and awoke in the room I was given by Gaara in Sunagakure. Realizing that Kiba had most likely carried me back since I fell asleep while on watch I decided to go over to the room to apologize. Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi had left to run some errands and Hinata and Shino-kun had probably gone with them. I knocked on the door to Kiba's room but there was no answer so I slowly opened the door. Kiba was sprawled out on the ground, fast asleep. He must've been tired too and I didn't want to wake him. I just laughed at how much of a child he looked like, then I shut the door.

I went up to Gaara's office and knocked on the door. There was a quiet, "come in." from the other side and I opened the door. He seemed to be working hard as Kazekage. "Oh, Azusa-san. How do you like it here?" Gaara asked very politely.

"It's really nice." I replied.

"May I ask? Are you also searching for Sasuke like Naruto?"

I laughed. "I don't really know myself."

"You guys seemed close when I visited Konoha for the chunin exams. Every time I saw you, you would always be with him." Gaara said.

"Yeah, well I guess we were a lot better friends back then than now. After all, a lot of things have changed."

"Yes, but I believe that Sasuke has not really changed that much." Gaara did not look up from his work while speaking to me. "I feel like I can compare to Sasuke, if anyone can bring him back it would be the person that can understand him the most. That would probably be you, wouldn't it Azusa-san?"

"He never listened to me anyways so it's unlikely," I replied, but it was true. Even as a child Sasuke would never listen to a word I'd say. He would always want to be the one leading me around.

"Naruto would be really happy if Sasuke came back I would imagine," Gaara said.

"The first thing Naruto would do if Sasuke came back would be giving him a good punch in the face. Then he would probably throw a party for him," I smiled.

"You want him back." Gaara told me.

I looked at him with a surprised look and nodded slowly.

"If you want him back but you say you don't want to retrieve him yourself then what's the point? You should try just as hard as Naruto is."

My eyes widened. Of course what Gaara was saying was correct. If I really wanted Sasuke to come home so badly then why didn't I fight for it? "Thank you Gaara," I said. "Now I know what I want to do." I didn't want to be going on missions like these, and even though my genin were important to me they weren't my top priority. I needed to put more effort in to looking for Sasuke, my best friend. This whole time I had been prioritizing everything else but him. Even if he kept pushing me away I would try my best.

All of a sudden a sand ninja burst through the door panting. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Kazekage-sama! There has been a battle on the outskirts of Sunagakure!" The ninja cried.

"Our ninja's?" Gaara seemed completely unsurprised.

"No, another village's but it's really bad!"

"I will go first," I told Gaara immediately.

"Thank you, I will tell the other ninjas from Konoha to join you." Gaara replied and I nodded running out of the room and out in to the village.

The sand was hot and seeped in to my sandals. I burst out of the village gates and out in to the orange nothingness. "Hachidori!" I summoned biting my finger hard enough to draw blood and pulling out my scroll. The huge hummingbird exploded from dust under me and shot me in to the air. Not long after I had summoned I spotted a whole army of ninjas struck down. I flew over and jumped off looking around at all of the men. "No way, this is impossible." I whispered.

I looked beyond the terrain of men and saw him, Sasuke. Just how cold hearted had he become? Was this what he did for fun? He began to walk away not noticing me. "Sasuke!" I screamed to stop him running through the men. That was when I realized. None of them were dead, they were all alive. I ran faster still screaming out his name until he finally turned around and saw me. Orochimaru was right next to him as always. All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms holding me back. I looked back, it was Kiba.

"Azusa! What are you doing don't charge in so absent mindedly! Don't you see what he's done!" Kiba cried pulling back my kicking body.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"No!" Kiba shouted back.

In a flash Sasuke was not next to Orochimaru but next to Kiba and I. "I don't appreciate you grabbing her like that." Sasuke glared at Kiba slowly drawing his sword.

"Sasuke stop!" I cried before he could draw the rest of his sword. "Don't hurt him." I begged.

He stared at me for a moment then sheathed his sword again. "I see, I'm just glad that you've healed well." Sasuke told me remembering the wound he'd given me when I tried to protect Naruto.

"No thanks to you," Kiba hissed.

I grabbed Kiba's hand and squeezed it hard, begging him not to provoke Sasuke. He understood and stood down.

"I know you still don't have any intention of following me Azusa," Sasuke said. Now Kiba held tight on to my hand like he was scared I would follow Sasuke away. "So why do you call out to me every single time? It can be quite misleading." His cold dark eyes were unwavering.

"Please come home, do it for me, because we're friends. Why must killing Itachi mean so much to you Sasuke?" I begged.

"Don't make me say it again Azusa," he replied referring to the words he'd said to me three years ago. _Amamiya, Uchiha scum._

"I know I'll never understand, I know I'm Uchiha scum, and I know that I might never achieve Sharingan! But whether you like it or not you're stuck with me as a friend so you might as well listen to me sometimes you idiot!" I screamed.

Kiba, and even Sasuke looked surprised by how loud I'd screamed. Then Sasuke smirked, "you've really started to grow up and become independent Azusa." He extended an arm and pushed me away from him lightly. "I don't know if I like that or not." Then he disappeared right before my eyes and reappeared next to Orochimaru again. "Sasuke!" I cried letting go of Kiba's hand and chasing after him, but he'd disappeared again. I couldn't stop him again. I collapsed to my knees and tears streamed down my face. Kiba walked over to me and crouched next to me.

"Azusa," he said sadly then he wrapped his arms around me. I cried in to his chest. Soon Hinata and Shino and Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi showed up. My three genin looked down at me with sad eyes, looking at their pitiful and useless sensei who couldn't even bring her best friend back home with her.

When we finally returned to Sunagakure it was decided by Gaara that our group should not stay any longer. We were sent back to Konoha with a 'thank you' from many citizens of Sunagakure even though I had done nothing for them or myself.


	12. Chapter 12: You and I

Chapter 12: You and I

I laid in bed playing back the memories of Sasuke I had. Sasuke and I as children when he wore his brightest smile, a grin that would stretch across his face. Sometimes I would laugh at how big he smiled. Sasuke and I when we finally became Genin… back then he still had that bright smile, but he would only save it for me, only me. Sasuke and I during the chunin exams, his sincere smile when he told me to give it my all and win. Sasuke hurt, Sasuke crying, Sasuke angry, and Sasuke the day that he left. The truth was that I wanted him to be here with me right now, or maybe I wanted to be next to him. He was my best friend, and he still was, and he would always be. Sasuke was always protecting me, he promised me the day Itachi left. He promised me he would protect me forever, and he still was. I thought of when Kiba was holding me back and Sasuke came over. He would protect me from people I didn't want to be protected from. People that meant the world to me. That scared me the most, he wasn't afraid of hurting anyone.

The door to my apartment opened without knocking. "Are you still sulking Azusa?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sulking," I replied. _Just reminiscing. _

"You've had Hinata sub in as the leader for you team for three days now since the mission. If that isn't sulking I don't know what is." Kiba sighed. Then he set down a bag. "I brought you lunch, I know you haven't been eating either."

"I'm not hungry," I lied.

"I don't care, eat." Kiba replied. Finally I got up and looked him right in the eyes.

"You don't need to take care of me right now. I'll be fine by myself." I told him firmly.

"But I want to, so it doesn't matter if you'll be fine." He replied. "I could only get instant ramen, it won't be as good as Ichiraku's, but it should be fine."

"Thank you," I told him as he poured hot water in to two cups of instant ramen. Then he folded down the lid to let it heat up. We waited in silence and finally I uttered out. "My team must think that they have a horrible sensei don't they?" I laughed sadly. I really couldn't believe that I had missed three days of training.

"Of course not, they understand completely. Anyways you're not much older than them, so you're not exactly the most mature person in the world. And I don't think that they think of you as a sensei much either, more like a friend." Kiba told me.

"Thanks for that," I said sarcastically.

"It's not a bad thing. It's not your fault you're in love with a guy like that either." He sighed.

My face became bright red, "I-in love with!" I stammered. "You mean Sasuke!"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?" Kiba peeled the lid on his instant ramen, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and began to eat.

"I-I don't feel that way about Sasuke," I was so surprised by that crazy idea that Kiba had come up with that my voice came out quiet.

He looked at me surprised. "You don't?"

My mind screamed. _YOU DENSE HEADED SON OF A B-! AAAAAAH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT I LIKE YOU ALREADY!_ How could he just make assumptions like that and say it to my face! Or maybe it was good that he was saying it to me now because now I could correct his assumptions. "I said I don't like him that way!" I said loud enough that it made Kiba jump.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I thought that you did. Don't be mad." He said in a begging tone. When he said it like that I couldn't stay mad at him anymore, I couldn't even act mad anymore.

"It's just that… you're such an idiot Kiba Inuzuka."I sighed. "You just don't understand anything."

"What don't I understand?" He asked. "Tell me everything."

_Everything_. I thought. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well whether you like it or not I'm worrying about it. So you might as well tell me." Kiba sighed.

"No, I don't want to tell you right now while I'm mad at you. That's not what I want." I replied firmly.

"If you don't tell me I'm just going to get angrier."

"If you're angry too then there's even more reason not to do it."

He punched my head. Not very hard, but enough for it to hurt. "You're one stubborn and confusing girl Azusa Amamiya. You're always making things so hard for me, idiot. I don't get you at all and it frustrates me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do about that anyways you're not much different. One moment I think I completely understand how you feel and the next moment I don't understand at all."

"Yeah, then I'm sorry too," Kiba said. He began to make his way towards the door.

"What do you want me to do, Kiba?" I looked down at my hands. "What do you want someone like me to do?"

"Stop doubting your strength Azusa. You're strong, you wouldn't be at your rank if you weren't. Don't let Sasuke pull you down like this, and… do you really want to know what I want from you the most?"

I nodded.

"I want you to forget about bringing Sasuke back." Kiba told me. "I want you to forget about him, stop caring for him, stop thinking about him all the time."

My eyes widened. So in other words Kiba wanted the impossible from me. He wanted me to forget about the person who had been with me since I was a child. Who supported me in everything that I did.

"But I know that you can never do that, so it's pointless to even ask you. You just care about that asshole so much. The thought that you think of him so much pisses me off the most." Kiba finished as he shut the door behind him.

I sat on my bed alone. The ramen on the table slowly released all of it's steam and went cold. My fists opened and shut. How selfish could Kiba get, now I was even more confused. The way he had said that… it sounded like it meant he was jealous, but at the same time it did not. I slowly stood up from my bed and looked down at my feet. Then I ran to the door, slammed it open, and ran out barefoot.

I ran down the street and kept running. My feet had begun to blister, but I didn't pay attention to it, I just kept running. "Kiba you idiot!" I screamed as loud as I could. People walked by giving me a weird look, but I still didn't care. Finally I caught Kiba right before he was going to enter his house. I balled my hand into a fist and charged forward. "You asshole!" I screamed as I punched him as hard as I could. He flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Azusa?" He looked more in shock than he was in pain, but it obviously hurt judging by the size of the bruise that had begun to bloom on his face. "What the hell!"

"That's my line asshole!" I cried. "If you're trying to say something say it straight to me! I don't need any half assed responses that I can't understand! I've never given you a half assed response so I expect you to do the same! If you're jealous of how much I think of Sasuke then just say it how it is so that I can understand!"

Now Kiba looked really shocked.

Tears started streaming down my face, and I dropped to my knees screaming in frustration. He annoyed me so much sometimes, he was dense, stupid, and an asshole. "I d-don't get you, you s-stupid bastard. Y-you're so confusing! Why d-do you h-have to make everything s-so hard to u-understand." I said between hiccups.

Kiba walked over to me and crouched down. He put his hand on my head and his head over it. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm jealous of Sasuke, Azusa. Sorry. And…" he began. "I like you Azusa, so I'm sorry for that too."

I completely heard what he said loud and clear, but I couldn't reply while I was crying.

"Come on Azusa. Get up," Kiba pulled me to my feet and I winced in pain. The blisters on my feet had begun to bleed. He looked down at my feet and noticed. "Idiot, you ran all the way here without shoes?"

I looked down at the ground feeling like an idiot. Then Kiba crouched down, I looked at him confused.

"Get on," he told me. "I'll have bandage it up in my house."

I silently got on to his back and felt myself get hoisted up off of the ground. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

"No problem," he replied bringing me in to his house.

Inside of the house Hana-san was eating. She looked surprised when she saw Kiba and I enter the house, especially since he was giving me a piggy-back-ride. Then she smirked and leaned her head on to her hand. "So you've gotten to that age where you're bringing girls back home now huh, Kiba?"

I tried to cover my face so that neither of them would see how red I had gotten.

"It's not like that, idiot." He told Hana-san seriously, but she had already gone and called Tsume-san.

"Hey mom! Look, Kiba brought a girl home," Hana smirked.

"Hey!" Kiba protested.

Tsume came out of her room quickly to see the girl that Kiba had brought back. "Is she pretty?"

"Real pretty," Hana-san told Tsume-san.

Kiba was getting ready to run to his room, but he was quickly stopped by his mom. Then her eyes widened as she and I were both face to face. "Aren't you, Azusa Amamiya?" Tsume-san said with an air of disbelief.

I nodded.

Hana quickly got up out of her chair and ran over to us. "No way! Kiba, you're dating a Jonin!" She got a quick look at me and her jaw dropped. "Holy crap! She really is Azusa Amamiya!"

"Leave her alone!" Kiba cried jumping away from them, then running to his room. When we got to his room he slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he sat me on his bed and looked through he drawers for bandages. "Found them," I heard him say to himself. He walked over to me and kneeled on the ground, beginning to wrap up my foot. His mom and sister were still pounding on his door telling him to open up. "Sorry about them," he apologized.

"No, it's alright." I replied. "I bet it's nice to have a mother and sister that love you a lot."

"Yeah, whatever." He said back to me.

We sat in silence for a little while, and I winced as Kiba tightened the bandage on my right foot.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Kiba," I started as he began to wrap my left foot. "About what you said outside-"

"You don't have to say anything about it," his voice was low and emotionless.

"No, Kiba you're misunderstanding… I like you too." I finished, at the same time he tightened the bandage on my left foot, and I winced. He tied the gauze a little too tight at the end.

He just looked down at the ground, he seemed a little frozen. Then he scoffed and said, "it's okay Azusa. You don't have to tell me something like that just because you feel bad for me. Actually, I would've preferred if you'd just turned me down."

I slapped him across the head, and finally he looked up at me. "You're misunderstanding again you idiot." I told him. "I actually do like you, asshole." Then I leaned my head down from the bed to where he was sitting on the floor and quickly kissed him on the lips. He couldn't have misunderstood after I did that, right? He wasn't _that_ much of an idiot.

Kiba looked at me shocked. His eyes were wide, and his lips were pressed together. Then all of a sudden he jumped up, and his face turned a shade of deep red. "Y-you…" Kiba stumbled backwards. His reaction was almost comical. "D-don't do stuff like that at a time like this!" He burst out.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

His face flushed an even darker red this time. "I m-mean… w-when my door is locked and we're alone in my room… a-and you're s-sitting on my bed…"

Now it was my turn to turn red. "You… is that all that goes through you mind!" I cried.

"I'm a guy! I can't help it!" He replied bluntly.

"M-maybe you should take me home," I told him.

"Y-yeah, I probably should." He quickly responded as he unlocked the door. We both quickly and awkwardly walked out of the room to the backyard where Akamaru was before Tsume-san and Hana-san could catch us. Kiba lifted me on to Akamaru's back and jumped on. "We're going to bring Azusa back home, okay boy?" Kiba told him. Akamaru nodded and ran out on to the street.

When we finally got back to my apartment I jumped off and thanked him.

"Wait, Azusa… you really do like me?" He checked.

"Yes," I smiled. "I really do." Then I entered my apartment and watched Kiba leave from my window. Before Kiba left though he threw his arms up in to the air and cried out with joy, then Akamaru turned and ran down the street back home. I laughed, putting my elbows on the windowsill and my head in my hands. "Idiot." I giggled to myself. "You're embarrassing yourself." Yet I felt like doing the exact same thing he had just done.


	13. Chapter 13: The Start of Change

Chapter 13: The start of change

"No, that's not how you do it," I shook my head. Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi stared at me with frustrated eyes. I knew that they were getting mad, it was obvious, but I was also getting frustrated. "You channel your chakra in to your feet and then you can walk up the tree." I showed them once more.

They tried again, Takeshi got the highest as usual, and Shou was right behind him, but Tsuyoi would fall after the first few steps. In the end I was catching them again. "Let's just take a break," I sighed after catching Takeshi when he finally fell.

"Sounds good to me," I heard Kiba say as he walked in to the forest clearing where we were training. "Looks like I got here right on time."

"Kiba!" I smiled. He jumped off of Akamaru's back when he got to us. "You're back from your mission?"

"Yeah, came back as soon as I could!" He stretched. "How about we all go out to eat. My treat."

Shou and Tsuyoi nodded excitedly. "Brighten up Takeshi," I grinned tapping my fist on his head. "We're taking a break, regain your energy."

He nodded and followed us to Ichiraku's somewhat lagging behind until Tsuyoi ran back and grabbed his arm. "You're being a slowpoke Takeshi! Hurry it up!" Then she dragged him to the rest of the group and kept him in pace. In an instant I saw a small smile creep on his face, but it went as fast as it came. I quickly looked at Tsuyoi to see if she'd noticed, but she hadn't. Takeshi really did remind of Sasuke, except he was even more expressionless than Sasuke was.

"You're zoning out," Kiba said knocking on my head with his fist.

"No, I wasn't," I denied playfully.

"Yes you were," he smirked. "What, were you thinking about how you wanted to hold my hand?"

That was when I realized our hands kept hitting each other because we were walking too close together. I turned beet red and sputtered, "I-I was not! I-It was just an accident! Who would want to hold your hand!"

"Apparently you," he laughed then grabbed my hand. "Here, you happy now?"

"Whatever, you idiot." I said trying to fight back a smile. Truthfully…yeah, I was happy. I'd never realized how big Kiba's hands were until now, they almost completely went over mine. His hands were also really warm, warm like a dog. Soon Shou decided to voice his opinion.

"Ew, are you even allowed to do that Azusa-san? I mean we're still your students right? There's no time to be acting all cute with your boyfriend."

"Shou, rude much? She hasn't seen Kiba-san in a week! Anyways, I think it's cute." Tsuyoi defended me.

"What, jealous?" Kiba smirked looking at Shou.

Shou's eyes got wide and mouth opened like he was going to say something back, but he didn't.

"What do you think Takeshi? You not okay with this either?" Kiba asked holding up our intertwined hands.

"I don't see the problem with it," Takeshi replied.

"Okay, well that's two out of three so I guess Azusa and I are staying just how we are," Kiba smiled. Finally we reached Ichiraku's.

After we ate at Ichiraku's and finished off that day's training I was about to head home, but Tsuyoi grabbed me. "Can we hang out a little?" She asked.

We walked around and soon just sat down at the park. "Why did you want to hang out with me today?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Tsuyoi admitted. I saw her face get red.

"What is it?"

"How did you get Kiba-san to like you back?" She said quickly without a breath.

The question startled me at first. I didn't know how to answer that question. What did I even do to get Kiba to like me? It just sort of happened to be that way, right? "Do you like someone Tsuyoi?"

She nodded quickly.

"Takeshi?" I said asked remembering Takeshi's smile earlier on before.

"No! He's way to expressionless!" She retorted defensively.

"Then Shou," I thought.

Then Tsuyoi's face got really red. "Y-yeah."

"Ah, well I don't really know what to say. I really don't know any real steps on how to get him to like you, but I guess I would say…" I thought about it. I started liking Kiba after spending a lot of time with him in the hospital and getting to know what kind of person he was. "Understanding the person you like so that they feel like they can rely on you…" Then after he got out of the hospital we hung around each other every day. "And just spending a lot of time with them." I shrugged. "Other than that I really don't know at all."

"Haha, I see." Tsuyoi laughed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." I told her.

"I was really surprised to find out that you and Kiba-san were going out. I mean from the looks of it, it really looked like you liked your childhood friend… you know, they one who went rogue. I mean that day in Sunagakure… you were crying so hard when he left." Tsuyoi admitted.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said.

After that I finally went home.

It was getting late and I was washing my face before I got to bed. After wiping off the water on my face I made my way over to my bed. On my bedside counter was a picture of my family and I when I was younger. It was the only one that I had because it seemed that my family wasn't the kind of family that really treasured memories. Maybe it was an Amamiya thing or something. All of a sudden my vision clouded up and everything became blurry. Confusion soared through me, I had perfect eyesight, what was going on? Then came the pain that made me drop the picture. A sickening shatter was heard as the glass on the picture frame collided with the ground. I stumbled backwards clutching the skin near my eyes. I made a pained squeak sound. My eyes felt like they were burning. With each moment the pain got worse and worse. Then a warm sticky substance fell from my eyes, and through my pained and blurry vision I could make out the crimson red that now covered my hands. Blood. I screamed as loud as I could and the room lit up in black fire.


	14. Chapter 14: Blood Red Eyes

Chapter 14: blood red eyes

I sat curled up at the foot of my bed. All I'd done the past week was sit there and watch the sun rise and set. I didn't even sleep, just kept my face buried in my knees. Every single day Kiba would come by and knock on the door, but I wasn't going to answer. Not for him, and not for anybody. The room was a mess, it smelled like ashes and fire… and blood. I began to claw at my eyes again, dried blood was stuck under my finger nails and finally I felt fresh blood fall down my face, and I cried. For what felt like the hundredth time I cried. "I hate the Uchiha, I hate the Amamiya, I hate everything." I cursed. "Why, why, why!" A mixture of blood and tears ran down my face. Maybe this was just a dream, maybe it was a nightmare. I'd told myself this many times already, then I crawled up to the mirror in my room and was reminded that it wasn't all over again. My eyes were a bloody red and inside of it was a black flower made of lines that snaked inside of my eyes. "What is this!" I screamed slamming my head on to the mirror so hard that the glass shattered. "Why did this happen…?" I sobbed curling up in to a ball again. "I never wanted this to happen."

All of a sudden there was a knocking at the door again. It was obviously Kiba. "Azusa, please come out! I don't know what's going on with you! I'm worried, Azusa!"

I wanted him to go away. I didn't want him to see me like this. Looking back at the mirror I whispered. "It's so ugly, these eyes are so ugly." They were worse than my silver eyes. I'd hated those so much already for isolating me, for telling everyone that I was the pitiful Azusa Amamiya. Now these eyes…

"I've had enough of this Azusa!" I heard Kiba cry. Then my door came flying off of it's hinges. I jumped in surprise and screamed, running to the far side of the room and curling up. "Azusa, what the hell happened!" He said walking in to my scorched room. "Was there a fire in here!" Then he found me in the corner. I must've looked like a mess because it was like he stopped breathing for a moment. "Azusa! Are you alright!" He cried.

"I-" I began.

"Azusa, there's blood on your shirt! What happened here!" Kiba tried lifting my head up from my knees and I panicked.

"D-don't touch me!" I cried slapping his hand away. "D-don't look at me."

"What's going on Azusa?" Kiba sounded hurt and confused. I never wanted to hurt Kiba. "I'll never be able to understand you if you keep secrets from me." Then he lifted up my face and saw them. "Azusa, your eyes."

"Didn't I tell you not to look!" I screamed burying my face back in to my knees. "It's so ugly! It's a curse! Why is this happening, what is this!"

"Azusa!" Kiba hugged me tightly like I would leave if he didn't. "It's just a Sharingan. Isn't that normal Azusa? You're from a branch of the Uchiha clan, it'd only be normal for it to be this way. It's okay Azusa, you don't have to be scared."

"It hurts," I sobbed. "My eyes, they hurt." It was true, it wasn't only the cuts over my eyes that stung, it was my eyes itself. They were aching like they were crying out on their own. I didn't want these eyes, because these eyes didn't want me. "It's a curse." I said. "The Sharingan doesn't like the Amamiya clan just like the Uchiha don't like the Amamiya clan. So it's hurting me, it burned this place with black fire. Sharingan aren't supposed to start out this way. You're not supposed to be able to use Amaterasu until it develops in to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Look at my eyes Kiba," I told him raising my head for him to see. "Why do I have a Mangekyo Sharingan? To get a Mangekyo Sharingan you must kill your closest friend, so why? Why do I have it? I didn't kill Sasuke, and my closest friend in this village is Hinata, and she isn't dead… so why do I have this?" "I don't know," Kiba replied. "Let's just get you to the hospital." Kiba said staring at all of that scratches that I'd created above my left eye.

"I don't want to," I replied.

"Well I'm not giving you much of a choice here Azusa, and the way you look right now isn't giving me much of a choice either so just be a good girl and don't try and stop me." He told me seriously. Then he scooped me up and carried me out of my apartment door. When we finally got down the stairs he hoisted me up on to Akamaru's back and jumped on. "Hold on, okay?"

When we got to the hospital I was rushed in to disinfect the cuts above my eye. Kiba waited outside for me to come out. The doctor ended up having to put a bandage over my whole eye because the cuts had gotten way too close. "Please don't try something like this again Amamiya-san." The doctor warned. "It could've been a lot worse."

I nodded and left. My cuts were still stinging with disinfectant when I met up with Kiba in the waiting room again. "Did it hurt?" He asked running his thumb softly over my bandaged eye.

"Only a little. I'm sorry for worrying you." I apologized.

"Yeah, don't you ever lock yourself up without talking to me for a whole week ever again." Kiba said.

"But what am I going to do," I sighed. "You kicked in my door and my whole apartment is burnt up… I can't live there anymore."

Kiba laughed nervously, "yeah, I guess." I could tell that he'd been thinking about this and that he already had an idea, but it must've been embarrassing because he seemed a little reluctant to say it. "H-how about you live with me?"

I turned red and quickly turned my head to the floor so that he wouldn't see it.

"I-I mean, it should be fine since my mom and my sister live there too, so it shouldn't be weird or anything." Kiba tried explaining himself.

"Your mom would really let your girlfriend live with you?" I scoffed. "Tsume-san seems a little more serious than that."

"I could get her to agree to it after a while." Kiba scratched the back of his head with a small grin on his face. "And I think living with you would be fun."

"It depends on what kind of fun you're thinking about Kiba," I lectured looking him in the eyes. "You're thinking about nasty stuff again aren't you? Like that time I was in your room."

Then he turned red, "I-" He stammered.

"Boys will be boys," I said forgiving him. "How have my genin been doing anyways?" I asked.

"Hinata had been subbing in for you. They've been worried about you, they should be finishing up training for today if you want to see them." Kiba told me. "Do you want to see them?" I nodded, I really wanted to see them, and I didn't want them to worry about me. "Even like this?" He asked brushing his hand over my right eye which didn't have any bandages on it so it showed my Mangekyo Sharingan completely.

"I don't know how to make it go away." I admitted. "I've tried just telling it to go away, but it doesn't." Then Kiba got really close to me with a surprised look on his face.

"Azusa, one of the petals in your Mangekyo just fell." He told me.

I looked at him shocked. "Why-?"

He saw me get scared again and grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Sorry, just don't worry about it right now." He began to pull me out of the hospital. "Let's just go."

"Kiba, do you not like this hospital?" I asked him.

"I don't really like hospitals all that much. When I come here I can see all the bad things that are going on in our world. I don't like it." He admitted.

"I like it here," I replied. "Because this is the place where I met you, remember? After you guys tried to bring Sasuke back. I didn't really know you back then, but I wanted to thank everyone that tried to bring back Sasuke, and then I met you."

I faintly heard him whisper. "Thank goodness we failed that mission." Then he just laughed and turned to look at me. "I do remember that, maybe I should learn to like this place too." We continued walking out of the hospital.

I smiled. "How has Hinata been doing with training my genin?"

"Pretty good actually. She and Tsuyoi are always talking about their Kekkei Genkai, and Takeshi is amazing as ever. The only problem is Shou, he's always moping about you not being there. You know I don't like him very much, I think he has a crush on you or something." Kiba frowned. "You might not be able to tell, but I sure can."

"Are you jealous?" I joked. Kiba just looked away and frowned. He seemed to be a very territorial kind of person, like a dog. Which was probably why he didn't like the idea of me talking to any guys except for him. "Don't worry, it can't be that serious. I mean I'm his sensei." I laughed.

"Maybe, I mean I though Kurenai-sensei was pretty." Kiba thought about it.

"Horrible person," I frowned. "Kurenai-san has a baby already."

"But she is a very pretty lady." Kiba replied. "But so are you, I should be proud that I have such a pretty girlfriend." I blushed and held his hand tightly. "Your eyes don't make you any less pretty, Azusa. You've never liked your eyes." Then he picked me up and put me on Akamaru. "But I think they're beautiful." Then he pulled me down and kissed me.

When we broke apart I scoffed. "You're such a sap, you know that?"

"You know it," He laughed jumping on to the back of Akamaru with me. Then we went off to the spot where I usually trained Takeshi, Shou, and Tsuyoi. When we got there Hinata was actually the first person to jump on me.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Hinata cried almost in tears.

"Sorry," I replied.

"And what did you do to your eye! You have a bandage all over it!" She said worriedly.

"Just her being an idiot." Kiba joked.

"An idiot? This is your fault isn't it!" Shou accused Kiba.

"It's not his fault Shou. If Kiba didn't come I probably wouldn't have ended up ever coming out of my room." I explained.

"Which, mind you is completely burnt so she'll be living with me." Kiba bragged with a smirk on his face.

Shou seemed to get really angry, "you pig! What are you going to do with her!" Shou exclaimed. The both of them were so alike that it was funny to watch them fight, I just laughed. Then I noticed Tsuyoi, I remembered Tsuyoi telling me that she liked Shou.

"Hey, Tsuyoi. How have you been?" I asked waving to her. She ran over to me happily.

"Good, I'm really progressing in training." Tsuyoi was as excited as ever. Then she pointed at my eye. "Ah! Is that a Sharingan?" Then everyone except for Kiba came piling on to me trying to see. "It's so pretty!" Tsuyoi grinned, "It's a flower!"

"That's one thing that I want to talk about," I said. "Hinata, I might need to sub in for me for just a little while more. I can't quite control this thing yet so I don't think I should be teaching right now, I need to train with my Sharingan. I mean I did set my house on fire with Amaterasu." I admitted. "And I want to do some studying on my family." I said. "I want to know why I have a Sharingan in the first place, so please take care of them." I told Hinata. She nodded.

"All this Uchiha and Amamiya stuff is pretty confusing, huh?" Hinata sighed. "And Hyuuga stuff too, but it'll get better!" She said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It should get better."


	15. Chapter 15: Uchiha Clan Secrets

Chapter 15: Uchiha clan secrets

I sat in the library for the fifth day now reading on the Uchiha clan history and Amamiya clan history. In these five days all I'd found out were things I'd already known. Like the complete massacre of the Uchiha clan years ago and that the founders of Konoha were Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Other than that there weren't many books on my clan. I put my head down and groaned. All I wanted to know was the origin of my family and why they were the shadows of Uchiha. I wanted to know why we had Mangekyo Sharingan. I wanted to know everything about my family all of a sudden. All these things that I didn't care for suddenly became so important to me. My eyes had finally settled back in to their usual silver color and the scratches were healing, though I still had to wear a bandage over it. Kiba came up to my desk and sat down across from me. "How's the studying going?" He asked setting down a sandwich for me for lunch.

"Horrible. There's no books on the Amamiya clan besides the ones that are completely bashing on them, and the Uchiha clan books are filled with things that I already know, and they mention the name 'Amamiya' only once if not any times." I looked up at him with sad eyes. "Why are these two clans so secretive?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Well, I'm not a part of those two clans so I wouldn't know," Kiba replied. "Come on eat up." He pushed my food to me and moved the books away.

I grabbed it and began to eat. "How is Hinata faring with them?" I asked referring to Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi.

"Pretty good actually. They seem to like her a lot." Kiba told me.

"Ah, maybe I shouldn't be taking such a long leave of absence. I feel like I barely get any training time with them anymore." I sighed.

"Well if you finish this quick then you'll get to train with them soon again." Kiba patted my head. Then his face lit up. "Hey, I've got an idea. You said the library doesn't have any books on the Amamiya clan right?"

I nodded. "So what?"

"Why don't we go look for them." Kiba suggested.

"And where are we going to find books on the Amamiya clan Kiba," I asked not sounding convinced at all. Then I realized what he was getting at.

"You would know where to find them the best, wouldn't you Azusa." He smirked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I cried grabbing his arm and dragging him with me without even finishing my lunch. "I know exactly where to go!"

Kiba and I climbed the big hill that my childhood house was on top of. I hadn't been there since it was said that Itachi murdered my parents. "We're almost there." I encouraged Kiba who looked bored after the last half an hour of treading up hill. "This time I really mean it." Then I saw it. The house looked older and more run down, but I knew for sure that besides my parent's bodies they hadn't moved anything out of the house. I broke out in to a run to the door, then I slammed it open. The inside was filled with dust, but all the furniture stayed in place and the house itself still seemed pretty sturdy.

"Wow." Kiba marveled. "So you lived here as a kid? Seems pretty luxurious, I mean it's a pretty big house."

"More like a prison." I told him. "I didn't even get out of here until I met Itachi and Sasuke."

"I see." He replied. "Well let's start searching.

No matter how hard we looked we couldn't seem to find anything on our clan. It made me wonder if my parents really hated being an Amamiya as much as I did when I was younger. I wandered in to their bedroom for another search. In their room was an old fireplace, and desks that I had checked about five times now. There was nothing under the mattress on their bed or underneath the bed. "Dammit." I groaned dropping back against the fire place. When I fell against it there was a hollow sound that caught my attention, usually stone didn't make such a clear sound. I tapped against the stone a few more times and again the sound was clear. "Sneaky mom and dad," I smiled getting back and scooting away from the fire place to get a running start. Then I ran towards the fire place as fast as I could and covered my arm in chakra, in a quick movement I elbowed the stone and it all came crashing down.

Kiba ran in to the room looking shocked. "What the hell happened! Are you okay?" He asked in a panic.

I dug through the rubble and picked up an old book that looked like it was about to fall apart at any second. "Just getting what I've been looking for." I replied with a grin.

The both of us sat down at a table in the living room and opened the book. It seemed more like a journal than a written book. I read the first entry aloud.

_Today, the day of November 5__th__, year XXXX_

_The Uchiha and Amamiya clans seem to be getting along well at this time. The Uchiha may have taken us from our homeland, but they treat us with great care and kindness. I am sure that there will be peace among our clans. We are now settling down in a village that the Uchiha clan says will be called Konoha. They say this will be a land of peace, this is something that is to be believed. My sixteenth birthday is approaching quickly which means that I will be acquiring my Sharingan soon. I do not understand why our clan so desperately tries to hide the fact that we also are able to acquire Sharingan and dread the idea getting the Sharingan. If believe that if our clans are more honest with each other that our relationships will become even better. I wish for the wellness of our clans for the future._

_Sachiaki Amamiya Hime _

"The relationship between the Uchiha clan and the Amamiya clan are… well?" I read shocked. "That's impossible, they've always been treating us like trash! How could this girl even say something like that!"

"Her name is Sachiaki Amamiya Hime… a princess?" Kiba said surprised. "Is she the original Amamiya princess?"

"Maybe." I said uneasily. I just didn't understand how she didn't have any hostile feelings for the Uchiha clan at all, especially as the Amamiya princess.

"Well maybe they just weren't having any problems then." Kiba suggested. "Just keep reading.

_Today, the day of December 21__st__ , year XXXX_

_Yesterday I experienced the pain of the Sharingan. It was possibly one of the most horrible things that I have ever experienced. Now I have been hidden in another house because I have burned my own down with Amaterasu. This is not supposed to happen, the Mangekyo Sharingan that the Amamiya clan has is weak at first and slowly becomes stronger, but mines came out with full power. The clan members tell me it is because I am a princess, but this is not what I want. The Uchiha clan seems to have become fearful of me, they shun me and turn away from me. Because of me they have begun to fear the Amamiya clan. All I wanted was for our clans to get along, so why am I the one to ruin this peace? I wish I had never acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Sachiaki Amamiya Hime_

_Today, the day of February 28__th__ , year XXXI_

_Among the new year I have realized some things that I have not seen before. I have seen the hate and jealousy that lays dormant within the hearts of the Uchiha clan. They continue to oppress us after they have realized my power. Now they have begun to take it out on the villagers. If this continues then I will certainly break the ties of the Uchiha and Amamiya clans. There are also things that I have learned about my Sharingan. It is a flower with six petals. Each petal lasts one hour, enabling in all, six hours of combat. When the last petal falls my Sharingan will deactivate itself. After one more hour of waiting I can activate the Sharingan once more with all six petals. My Mangekyo allows me to read the thoughts my enemy so that I will know their next move every time. Also, I can use Amaterasu as many times as I want without my eyesight deteriorating. The Uchiha are unable to do this. Uchiha Madara has also acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan in an effort to catch up to the Amamiya clan in strength, but is slowly going blind. This is the weakness of the Uchiha clan. If it will protect my clan members I will use my power to crush the Uchiha clan, but I hope that it will not be the case._

_Sachiaki Amamiya Hime_

_Today, the day of June 2__nd__ , year XXXI_

_I have been spending time with an Uchiha boy who seems quite nicer than the rest. He does not fear my power and treats me like an equal instead of a monster. His name is Hikase Uchiha. Hikase teaches me many things and helps me train to become stronger. I think that I have developed a very strong bond with him, the truth is I like him very much and I hope that he feels the same way. I will try and express my feelings to him soon, but I feel like I should wait a little so that we can become even closer than we are right now. I really hope he feels the same for me._

_Sachiaki Amamiya Hime_

_Today, the day of July 30__th__, year XXXI_

_I am overjoyed to say that my wish from the entry before has come true. I am to be married to Hikase next month and am bearing him a child. I knew that he was different from the other Uchiha. Hopefully in our happiness together the Amamiya and Uchiha clan can push aside their differences and understand that we are able to live together in peace. The oppressive ways of the Uchiha have not subsided yet, but I hope that it will end soon. I do not want my child to grow up in a village where she is mistreated because of her name, and I am sure Hikase also agrees with me._

_Sachiaki Amamiya Hime_

"Hikase," I whispered his name to myself. "I feel like I saw his name in one of the books that I read." Then it hit me. "No way!"

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Hikase Uchiha is the name of the man that led the uprising against the Amamiya clan!" I said confused. Then I flipped the page to the next journal entry and in black ink it read.

_**HIKASE HAS BETRAYED US**_

There was no date or year, and nothing else was on the page. Just those four letters that were messily written. That was the last entry in the journal. The rest of the pages were left blank. "What happened back then." I asked wide eyed and wanting more answers. But they were answers that could never be answered except by Sachiaki herself.


	16. Chapter 16: Feeling Abandoned

Chapter 16: feeling Abandoned

I collapsed to my knees, hitting the soft grass below me. My hands made their way to my red eyes that had begun to ache. This must've been one of the side effects of having a Amamiya clan Mangekyo Sharingan, it was painful to summon and to use, but at least I knew that it would never blind me like an Uchiha's. Another petal had fallen from the flower in my eye, that was five that had fallen now. I only had one more hour to train with the Mangekyo, to learn more about it. After training for these six hours the only thing that I had learned was this, Sachiaki Hime's Mangekyo and mine were exactly the same. They were the same right down to the part where we burned everything around us with Amaterasu when it was first activated. I couldn't return back to training with Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi until I learned how to control this new power. I looked at a tree in front of me, "Amaterasu!" I said. The tree blazed up in black fire and blood ran down my eyes. _Stop_, I thought trying to extinguish the flames, but instead they grew even bigger than before. _Stop!_ I repeated, and finally they disappeared.

"Don't you think that's enough already? You've been out here since 9am, you look exhausted." Kiba said walking up behind me.

"I only have an hour left," I told him while wiping the blood off of my face with a cloth that was almost completely covered in blood already. "I want to get the hang of this thing."

"Looks like you've made a big improvement already though. How many times did you need to try and stop it this time?" Kiba asked.

"Twice, but I need to do it in one try." I insisted, because if I didn't I could end up hurting someone.

"Twice is better than 14 times, right? Isn't that how many times you had to try this morning?" Kiba counted with his fingers. "I think you've done enough, and Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you anyways."

I sighed knowing that there was no avoiding Tsunade-sama when she called for me. Slowly I made my way back in to the village and to Tsunade-sama. When I got to her office I knocked before she let me in. "Glad that you came Azusa-san. I see that you were training." She pointed out my red irises.

"Once the Sharingan is activated it can't be deactivated until six hours have passed." I explained. "What do you need me for?"

"Sasuke has killed Orochimaru," Tsunade-sama told me. "But don't get your hopes up Azusa-san. He's not coming back to Konoha."

I winced and gritted my teeth. "That stupid Sasuke. What the hell is he doing?" I thought of him when he was standing next to Orochimaru, obviously this was his plan all along. Sasuke wasn't the kind of person that would easily give up his body for someone else's benefit. Have Orochimaru train him, kill him when he's weak, and create his own group. Sasuke was smart. "Does Naruto and the rest know already?"

"They've already been informed." Tsunade-sama told me. "I also have something else that I want for you to see." She handed me a stack of old books that she removed from her desk. "Inuzuka told me that you are trying to read in to your clan. All the books that you need are here. The Hokage keeps them safe because the books are old and there's very few of them. I thought that you should have them though, because you are the sole survivor of your clan."

I took the books and looked at them. Some were journals like Sachiaki Hime's hidden journal and some were just books that explained my clan's history. "You guys… Konoha took these from my parents' house right? I knew there should've been more at the house, but you guys really did take all of the books."

"There was something else at the house?" Tsunade-sama looked confused.

"Yeah, I think my mom hid the original Amamiya Princess's journal in the fire place. I was actually pretty surprised myself, but I'm pretty sure my mom wanted me to find it." I shrugged.

"The Amamiya Princess? You mean Sachiaki Amamiya?" Tsunade-sama looked interested now.

"Oh, you know of her? Truthfully, I think that she might be my distant relative after all," I pointed to my Mangekyo Sharingan. "Our Sharingan are exactly the same. The same power, same everything. It's weird, but reading her journal I can learn a lot more about how to use her Sharingan. Do you know something about her Tsunade-sama?"

She leaned back in her chair, "nothing more than what's in those books. Read them and you might understand." She motioned me out of her office and spun around in her chair so that she was facing the window behind her. "Let's just say Sachiaki Hime was not treated as well as she might say." Confused by this statement I hesitated to leave, but soon I decided it was best for me to go. I hurried back to Kiba's house holding all of the books.

"I'm back!" I said as I slipped off my sandals and headed towards the room that Tsume-san was generous enough to let me stay in. immediately I laid down on my bed and began to read through the journals and books. As I read through the text of all the books I took notes on things that really stood out to me. _Amamiya clan was always peaceful…Princess is locked up… nothing but a tool for war… Uchiha clan wanted an alliance with the Amamiya… Alliance ended when the Uchiha realized the Amamiya clan was stronger than they were… everyone despised the princess… Uchiha and Amamiya clans went to war… Princess failed to kill her husband and was murdered by him… after the third day of battle the Amamiya clan was wiped out…_

I put down the boos after I finished them. Hate for the Uchiha clan had already started to stir in my chest. A power seeking clan, they _could_ never stand someone being stronger than them. The thought of that wretched clan antagonizing me as a child boiled in my veins and would never leave my mind. The thought of their painful words and violent hands towards me, even as a young child. All that I had endured was due to their clan being jealous, that's all it ever was. They massacred off my clan because we had something that they didn't, we had power, and they thirsted for it. We also had something that they didn't have. We had hearts, we loved them and they hated us. Sachiaki Hime loved her husband, and he used her. She couldn't kill him, and he didn't hesitate. They were heartless. I ran my hand through my hair, exhausted from all of the reading I had done, then I looked to the side and saw that I had missed a book. It was smaller, like a journal, which it was. I opened it and a letter fell out of the journal. Picking it up I realized that it had my name on the envelope in big letters, _Azusa Amamiya Hime_. I brushed my fingers over the _Hime_ in my name. "Princess?" I said confused, then I recognized the handwriting. "Mother!" I cried tearing open the envelope and fumbling with the letter inside.

_Dear my sweet Azusa, _

_This was your mother's journal, not my journal, your real mother. I have kept this a secret from you because you are a child and would not understand the circumstances you were under. If you are receiving this letter it means that I am gone, and I am sorry for that. Some things just must be done, and there's no stopping them. As a family, I am your Aunt, your father's sister. Your mother's name was Akahana Amamiya Hime. You see, you are born of a bloodline of power and royalty, but also misfortune. Your great grandmother Sachiaki Hime was murdered a couple days after she had given birth to your grandmother Kimiko Hime. Your grandmother was hidden shortly after being born in fear that the Uchiha clan would attempt to kill her. She lived in solitary for many years until the conflict died down, then she made a deal with the Uchiha clan that she would always serve them as long as they let her family line live in peace. It was not revealed to the clan that she was the daughter of Sachiaki Hime. Kimiko Hime was married and had your mother. Since that conflict had already been long gone Kimiko and her husband decided to let your mother, Akahana like a normal girl, but soon they realized that the Uchiha clan was mistreating her because of her clan. Despite that your mother met my father and married him, having you. I'm sorry to reveal to you that my brother, your father was killed in the struggle with the Kyuubi and your mother, under all of the stress committed suicide. She left you in me and husband's care at a very young age. Before we knew it and could explain you were already calling us Mother and Father, and we just couldn't tell you yet. Not wanting you to be antagonized by the Uchiha clan we decided to isolate you. Please understand that all we did was to protect you. I love you like my own daughter Azusa. I raised you and took care of, believe me when I say that I really considered you my own daughter, it just happened that I wasn't your birth mother. I love Azusa, I know that you're a strong girl and I wish I could've been with you._

_Your mother, _

_Yuzuki Miura_

I held the letter to my chest in shock. My mother was not my actual mother, but I felt no hate for being lied to. My real mother left me, even though she had me she left me all alone. My aunt… my mother was still my mother as far as I was concerned. Tears ran down my eyes and I curled up in the fetal position. "Mom, Dad," I sobbed. "Why did they take everything from me?" I asked thinking of Itachi and his bloodstained face, and Sasuke walking away from me that night with his harsh words. "And even after all this, why can't I hate them?" the letter began to crumple in my tight grip towards my heart. "The Uchiha have stolen everything from me! So why do I still love them so much!" I flipped through my biological mother's journal. All of the contents were very simple. It all boiled down to loneliness, and love. Love towards my biological father and I. On several pages all that was written was.

_I love you Azusa… you mean everything to me Azusa… Azusa, you're beautiful… Azusa, I will always protect you… Don't listen to any of the harsh words that they are saying Azusa… I love you._

"Not enough!" I said aloud throwing the journal to the floor. It landed with a loud crash. Kiba soon came rushing in.

"Azusa! Are you okay? What happened?" Then he scanned the room seeing all of the scattered books everywhere. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he rushed over to my bed and hugged me. "Azusa."

"They're always leaving." I sobbed. "Everyone's always leaving me without a valid explanation! They just leave. My biological parents, my parents, Itachi, and Sasuke! They all left me alone and didn't even think of me! They just cared about themselves, they never understood how I would feel if they left, and I want to hate them, but I can't! I love them all, they're all so important to me!"

"I know," Kiba replied trying to calm me down. "But that's what makes you, you. You can't hate people easily, that's one of the things I love about you." Then he kissed my forehead and wiped away the tears in my eyes. "And I haven't left you Azusa, I'm not going to leave you." He said with a smile on his face.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Stay with me right now." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want."


	17. Chapter 17: The Sasuke Mission Part 1

Chapter 17: The Sasuke mission part 1

I had once again been summoned by Tsunade-sama. The contents of the mission had me completely uneasy, just like the last time. This mission was all about Sasuke. Even though he'd already killed Orochimaru and fled everyone was still insistent on finding him and bringing him back home. Kiba ran up from behind me, "Azusa! I heard that you were summoned too!" I looked back at him surprised.

"You too, Kiba?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you left the house in such a hurry and now I know. Another mission together." He grinned.

"Yeah, it's better that way isn't it? Then we don't have to leave each other all the time." I replied with a small smile. "But I have to chase Sasuke again."

"I wonder why Tsunade-sama always sticks you on these Sasuke missions. She should know that they're really dangerous," Kiba crossed his arms and frowned like an overprotective boyfriend. "And what if he tries to kidnap you or something?"

I laughed. "Sasuke kidnapping me? I can't imagine it." Then I looked at Kiba. "Do you know who else is going on this mission besides us?"

"My whole team and Team Kakashi," Kiba said. "But having Naruto, Sakura, and Sai looking for Sasuke was pretty much a given for that one. Looks like Team Azusa isn't going to have training for a while, since Hinata won't be there to sub."

I sighed. "Looks like it. I feel bad for always leaving them on their own."

"A lot has been going on lately for you. They understand, so you don't have to feel too bad." Kiba patted my head. "But, do you really want to bring Sasuke back Azusa?"

"I do, but at the same time I don't. My feelings are just a jumble for him. He's my friend, but something inside me tells me that he's my enemy." I scoffed. "Maybe it's in my blood to think of an Uchiha as an enemy." I remembered all of the journals and books that I'd read from my ancestors. _And now I have this._ I thought to myself touching my eyes and thinking back on the redness of them when they changed to a Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Does your eyes still hurt?" Kiba asked taking it the wrong way. After all I'd just gotten my bandages removed from my right eye after the incident where I tried to scratch my eyes out. Now all that was left were light scars that would probably never heal.

"No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." I told him.

After the teams met up with Tsunade-sama and discussed the contents of the mission we were sent to pack up and leave immediately. In the strict orders I didn't have enough time to say goodbye to Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi. Immediately we set off to search for Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei summoned his dogs and assigned two per person. "Naruto, you go with Hinata because she has the Byakugan and you're a wanted Jinchuuriki. Azusa, Sasuke wants you the most as I recall." Kakashi said contemplating on who to pair me up with.

"I'll take good care of her." Kiba grinned putting his arm around me. "And we've got Akamaru with us already so we're set." Kakashi nodded.

"Spread out!" Kakashi ordered!

Kiba and I sped away and I half laughed when I looked at him. "Very sly for you to pick me to go with you immediately."

"I feel safer when you're next to me." Kiba shrugged. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure Akamaru's better than all of Kakashi-sensei's dogs combined." He patted Akamaru on his head while we jumped from tree to tree. "He's already caught a bit of Sasuke's scent."

I looked at Kiba shocked. "He's so close?" Part of me didn't want to believe it myself. That part of me wanted a little more time to spare before I ran in to him. It wanted to prepare itself for another initial failure in bringing him home. The other part of me wanted to see him as soon as possible. It made me realize just how much I'd missed him over the years even though I kept denying it. There were so many things that I would tell him if he was still by my side, I felt like if he was by my side I didn't have to be alone. Which I knew was wrong because I wasn't alone. Kiba was with me… so I wasn't supposed to be alone.

"Yeah," Kiba glanced at me. "I'll protect you if anything goes wrong. I promise."

"That is, if I need any saving." I glanced back at him with a sarcastic cockiness. "You seem to forget that I'm stronger than you."

"That doesn't mean that I don't get to say cool stuff that normal boyfriends get to say though," Kiba sighed.

I laughed. "You're really in to that cliché stuff, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" He smirked.

"Then nothing," I replied. "I'm fine with it."

"You probably like it, don't you?" Kiba grinned.

"No flirting during missions," I told him.

There was a huge explosion about an hour later. It completely lit up the sky and dyed everything red. Kiba and I skidded to a stop and watched the huge pillar of light reach in to the sky as the sound echoed all around us. "What the hell!" He cried as he watched it form overhead. "What is that!"

"Sasuke." I whispered horrified as I watched the light spread out and vanish, marking the end of the explosion. "Sasuke!" I screamed.

"What are you saying Azusa!" Kiba asked. "Sasuke made that?"

_No, Sasuke was in that!_ "He was inside of it, I know it." I replied. "I'm going on ahead." I told him.

"Wait! Azusa!" Kiba protested but I was already gone. No matter what I had to get to that light. All of my feelings of hesitation vanished in a moment. Sasuke could be dead. He could have died. The explosion was huge.

"Please don't be dead," I begged. Tears began welling up in the corner of my eyes. "Please don't be dead, Sasuke." Faster and faster I rushed to the site of the explosion. Through forest and trees when finally I reached the huge indent in the earth. Smoke hovered around the site and slowly cleared revealing a huge burnt snake. "Sasuke!" I screamed without haste. "Are you there! Sasuke!" Without a second thought I ran in to the smoke to the snake and searched. "Sasuke, please don't be dead!" I continued to beg.

"Ah, there's some girl here," a white haired male slowly appeared from within the fog. "You know Sasuke?"

"Is this your fault!" I hissed. "Where is Sasuke! What did you do to him!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, I'm a friend of his… at least I think… yeah a friend. Suigetsu's the name." He introduced himself.

"You think I asked for your name, asshole?" I smirked. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me where he is."

"Oh, aren't you a feisty one." Suigetsu raised his hands and backed up with a grin. "Sorry, but I came here to look for him too. Who are you anyways?"

"A friend." I said confidently. "I'm Sasuke's friend." Suddenly another figure appeared from behind the snake and I immediately recognized it.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked weakly limping out from behind the snake. He collapsed to his knees. Burn marks covered his torso and blood ran down his face.

"What the hell happened to you? You're all beat up." Suigetsu asked rushing to his side.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he looked at him and asked, "who're you talking to, Karin?"

"Ha! You think I'd talk to Karin that nicely. I'm talking to this girl, who is oh so worried about you." Suigetsu pointed to me and Sasuke's eyes widened. This was the third time that our eyes had met. Yes, I'd been counting.

Tears began welling up in my eyes again. "You idiot. You're an absolute idiot, you know that? I thought that you were dead, this was such a waste of my time! I thought that you died, that was the only reason I came out here this fast for you."

Sasuke used the huge snake as a support to come and limp over to me. "You're an idiot too. Didn't I tell you to stop running to me every time you see me? I told you already back in Sunagakure, it's misleading." His eyes were still cold, even though he was completely beaten up and in dire need of some medical attention.

"To hell with that," I sobbed. "You think I'd listen to you?"

"You used to," Sasuke replied reaching out to touch my face. He wiped a tear from my eye. "It's only now that you don't."

"Who is this girl anyways, Sasuke? I can see by the headband that she's a Konoha Ninja." Suigetsu asked curiously.

"She's my friend." He replied keeping his hand on my cheek. "And she would be our fourth member if she agreed to join."

"But you already know the answer to that," I carefully took his hand off of my cheek and placed it back at his side, then I turned around to walk away. "You should find someone to heal you, and you should get out of here quickly. I'm being nice right now so I'll let you go, but my mission is to bring you back. I don't feel like snagging a injured guy though. I'll give you five minutes." I faced back at him and began to walk away. Sasuke reached out for me again.

"Azusa-" he began.

"Don't touch me!" I protested and his hand stopped. "Just go already, before I change my mind." From behind us I could hear another male voice and the voice of a girl calling out Sasuke's name. "Your friends are here, so get away." I almost thought that I heard him mutter a thanks to me before he disappeared from behind me. Soon after Kiba and the rest of the group arrived.

"What happened!" Naruto asked looking at the depression in the earth.

"Sasuke was here up until a moment ago. The dogs sniffed him out." Sakura told him.

"He wasn't alone either. Akamaru sniffed out the scent of others. He probably has groupies now." Kiba said.

"Well let's follow his scent!" Naruto cried immediately.

"His scent stops here," Kakashi explained to him. "We can't follow him anymore."

"Either he's dead or he teleported." Yamato-taichou suggested. I felt a pang in my heart knowing that I couldn't say anything about Sasuke. It almost felt like I was lying, but lying wasn't lying until I said something.

"He's not dead," Kiba inputted while looking at me. It was almost like he was talking to me and not the rest of the group. I could tell that he was angry that I'd left him so abruptly to look for Sasuke. "I found him already. My nose caught his scent. I know where he is." Something about his tone of voice made me want to shrink. He could see right through me and the secrets that I was keeping, and he didn't like it.


	18. Chapter 18: Old Bonds

Chapter 18: Old bonds

The group split chased after Sasuke's scent through the forest. Kiba led the way up ahead and I jumped forward to talk to him. "I'm sorry for leaving you back there." I told him. "It's just that I was worried."

"I'm more fine with you being worried about him than lying to the rest of us." He eyed me. His irritation was basically seeping through his skin. "You lied to us with a completely straight face. Is there anything else that I don't know besides the fact that you let him escape?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I tell you everything, but I couldn't tell anyone else anything. I let him escape because he was injured really badly!"

"Wouldn't that be the exact time to get him? When he's injured really badly. You should've taken that moment to your advantage." Kiba snapped at me.

"He's my friend! I'm not going to take advantage of him at such a vulnerable state." I said appalled by his suggestion.

"I'm starting to think that there's more than just friendship going on between you two," Kiba turned his face away from me when he said this.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe him! I thought that we'd been through all of this already! We'd gone through it over and over again before we were together. "How can you think that! I've made it completely clear to you that I have feelings for you and you only! Are we really going to do this all over again!"

"Let's not talk about this right now Azusa! We can talk about it later! Right now I have to focus on this mission!" Kiba said in a very final tone. I had never heard or seen him this angry before. At least not at me.

"Fine," I grumbled. He didn't say anything to me after that.

After a few minutes of silence Kiba cried out, "Sasuke's on the move! He's split his scent! It's going all over the place so I can't track him anymore!"

"Then there's no choice," Naruto announced as he summoned clones to chase after every scent possible.

"I'm going too. I'll catch up to you guys later," I said even though I knew that it would anger Kiba further. I couldn't help that I had to find Sasuke though, and I couldn't help that something inside me would always want to help him. That was a part of me that Kiba would just have to accept. Then I disappeared, chasing after one of Sasuke's scents.

Somehow I'd always had a knack for finding Sasuke, no matter where he was. Even when we were small, if he was hiding somewhere I'd always find him. I knew that I could still find him, no matter how far away he was, that was why I continued to run in to him, and that was why I knew he was in the explosion. Finding him was like a second nature to me for some reason. Finally I hit the source of the scent and jumped to the ground, but then I realized that it was a decoy. Immediately the clone disappeared in front of my eyes. "Dammit!" I cursed getting ready to search the next scent. Then I realized that I could use my Mangekyo to somewhat help me find him. I shut my eyes and concentrated on activating it. My eyes began to pound in their sockets and small shocks of pain began to emit from them, finally I opened my eyes and scanned around. I had six hours to keep them, and that was all. All of a sudden I heard a rustling from behind a tree. "Who's there!" I called. Itachi slowly made his way out from behind the tree and all of a sudden my whole body went numb. I couldn't believe who was in front of my eyes. After all these years I was finally seeing him with my own eyes. "Itachi," I gasped almost short of breath.

"It's been a long time Azusa, I see that you've finally achieved your Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said.

"You knew all along didn't you? That Amamiya weren't just a weaker clan under the Uchiha. You knew that we were stronger than the Uchiha clan." I accused. "You knew all about my origin."

"Yes, I've known all along. I'd talked to your parents about it and read all of the old Amamiya clan documents. I'm sorry for not telling you." Itachi apologized. "And I'm sorry that you were there the night of the Uchiha clan massacre."

"You and Sasuke are both idiots, you know that? Leaving me without any valid explanation. It's complete bullshit." I scoffed.

"I like to think of myself as a little more sane than Sasuke right now though," Itachi smirked. I couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"A little," I admitted.

"But I'm here to do just what you've wanted me to do all these years. I'm here to explain everything to you." Itachi told me.

"Why now of all times?" I asked. He could do it another time or he could've done this long before this moment. I would've appreciated that more.

"Because maybe I won't get a chance to next time." Itachi vaguely explained.

I didn't think much in to that phrase because I didn't want to. I didn't want to think about much right now. Itachi was standing in front of me, my long time hero finally appeared in front of me again. "Then please explain, because I don't understand anything."

"I didn't kill the Uchiha clan just for the sake of killing them," he started. "I killed Shisui to activate my Mangekyo and killed the rest of the clan because they were going to start an uprising in Konoha. I couldn't let that happen, and Konoha couldn't let that happen."

My eyes widened. "Then that means-"

"I was ordered by my superiors to kill the Uchiha clan, and I was also ordered to kill the parents and the sole survivor of Amamiya to make it look like a complete massacre. I couldn't kill Sasuke or you though, I couldn't find it in me to kill the both of you. I picked you up and tried to take you with me in order to make Sasuke's fury and hate burn for me more, but he got you back in the end. That's all there was to the Uchiha massacre." Itachi finished.

My heart was pounding in my chest, not knowing how to feel about any of the information that was just given to me. "So no matter how you look at it Konoha and the Uchiha clan were in the wrong here." I collapsed to my knees and stared at the ground. "No matter how I look at it… it's all just so stupid. They just fought fire with fire. To think that my parents were killed for such a petty reason." Then a realization hit me. A way to stop Sasuke from hating everything so much. I looked up at Itachi. "But Sasuke doesn't know that! If he knew that then he wouldn't want to kill you so much! We could end his hate Itachi! He could go back home and everything would be perfect!"

"No, Azusa. Everything would not be perfect. Sasuke has lived all of his life hating me, living off of revenge. Information like this wouldn't just make his hate disappear. He would just change his target of hate to Konoha, and he would seek his revenge on Konoha. That is why I have not told him anything all this time. It's better that he hates me than the village."

I stared at Itachi in disbelief, "so all this time you were protecting Konoha. Even though everyone began to hate you in Konoha you still protected the village." I got to my feet and walked towards him. "I believed in you all this time, that there was a reason for all of this. I'm so glad that it's true." I felt tears run down my face and I began to wipe them away. "You were always watching over us."

"I'm only telling you this because I believe that I owed you the truth. Please don't tell Sasuke about any of this." Itachi said.

"I won't, but he's coming after you Itachi so be careful. He's not the same Sasuke, and he's a lot stronger now. He'll do anything to kill you." I warned.

"I know that," Itachi patted my head. "I've known that all along. So I'll end it soon."

"What does that mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, I promise. You have to look for Sasuke, don't you?" Itachi reminded me.

I nodded, and then I quickly threw my arms around him in an embrace. "I really missed you all of this time, Itachi." I whispered.

"I did too Azu." He admitted.

"Please take care of yourself." I begged, then I let him go. "Goodbye." I finally said as I hurried off to search for Sasuke. And for the first time I used my Mangekyo for something useful. "_Shorai-Zo."_ I said, changing my field of vision.


	19. Chapter 19: The Sasuke Mission Part 2

Chapter 19: The Sasuke mission part 2

The _Shorai-Zo _was a special technique that only the Amamiya clan's Mangekyo could handle. It was the ability to see moments in time a few minutes before the actual even would begin, but what I was seeing already told me that I was late. In my vision I could see Itachi and Sasuke meeting and beginning to fight. "Stop, please don't do it." I whispered to myself trying to go faster. They were at the old Uchiha building. "Please let me make it in time." I begged, knowing that a few minutes had passed since the vision already and they had begun to officially battle. The battle was evenly matched, but Itachi landed the first blow with an upper kick towards Sasuke's face. I flinched as Sasuke cried grunted in pain and jumped away from the kick. Immediately I sped up, knowing that if I let it continue one of them would end up dead, or worse case scenario… both of them would end up dead. I wouldn't have that, no matter what they could not leave me alone.

Itachi continued to swing Sasuke around as I jumped from tree to tree. I knew that this battle wasn't any good, and I was too far away from the site. If I didn't hurry up I definitely wouldn't make it in time. Finally, Sasuke used the chidori and hit the ground, catching Itachi off guard. Sasuke's sword went right through Itachi in a quick movement and I screamed, stopping in my tracks. "Itachi… no." I tugged at my hair. "That's impossible, it's a trick!" Then Itachi raised his fingers and pointed behind him, I felt an air of relief run through me. The real Itachi was sitting in a chair behind Sasuke and his clone with stern eyes. The clone quickly reduced back to crows and flew away, but Sasuke was not so easily tricked either. "No, don't," I protested when I saw Sasuke behind the throne that Itachi sat on. My legs began to move lightening fast one more in attempt to stop their battle, but it was too late and Sasuke's sword entered Itachi again. I could barely keep up with their battle because they had been using their Sharingans for years now, but I only had mine for about a month. This attack that Sasuke dealt was revealed to be just another act of genjutsu.

They began to speak of Uchiha Madara and the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi told Sasuke about how even I shared the same eyes as himself already. I'd read all I could about the founders of the Uchiha clan while I studied my Mangekyo. It was a story about Madara and Izuna Uchiha and how Madara stole his younger brother's eyes to achieve the eternal Mangekyo that the Amamiya clan held. He was a disgusting historical figure. Itachi went on to his intentions to steal Sasuke's eyes as Madara did to achieve the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan also. "That's not true Itachi! Stop lying to him!" I cried knowing of his intentions to provoke Sasuke. "He'll kill you…"

I didn't want either of them to die. All I wanted more than anything was for both of them to come home, but if I were to have to lose one of them who would I choose? Who would I want to win this battle more than anything? Who did I care for more, Sasuke who stayed with me through thick and thin but abandoned me with horrible words or Itachi who saved me from my old life and introduced me to the world but left me to save Konoha? In the end the both abandoned me, but they both did great things for me. I cared for them both, I just didn't want to see either of them die.

"Watch it but tune it out," I told myself. "Concentrate on reaching them. Concentrate on stopping them. Your worries aren't going to help them right now." I completely began to put all of my efforts in to reaching the site where they fought. I had to stop them, I would never forgive myself if I didn't get there in time. It still hurt though, every single wound that they inflicted on each other hurt me too. I winced at every blow, but did not say a word. I wanted to cry while watching, but did not shed a tear. Right now I had to stay strong and reach them. It was the only thing that I could think of. Even if I died trying, even if Konoha would think of me as a traitor for not hunting down the two missing-nin that mean the world to me. I didn't care anymore. For them, I wouldn't care about any of it.

Suddenly Sasuke's blood curdling screams filled my ears from the vision and my heart beat rapidly. "Don't listen," I repeated to myself. "It's a genjutsu." Sasuke was clutching his eye and the way he contorted his face pained my whole body. "Tune it out." I told myself over and over again until the pain faded. "It's just a genjutsu."

Sasuke rigged a shuriken that punctured Itachi's leg and he immediately collapsed to the floor. I could almost hear my own heart beats, not knowing if any of the attacks were genjutsu or reality, but this time it was reality. Sasuke had turned the tides in the battle. With a leg wound like that it would immensely slow Itachi down. The brothers seemed to have thrown out genjutsu altogether in their battle. It began a fair match, and Sasuke had leverage with Itachi's leg in it's bad state. Itachi was thrown through the ceiling of the building and their battle continued on the roof. I feared for Itachi's life, it became clear to me that Itachi's health was deteriorating, and his eyesight. It was one of the horrible side effects of having an Uchiha Mangekyo. Itachi would not be so beaten up if this wasn't the case. Finally blood spilled from Itachi's eyes. He was using the Amaterasu, I could not stay quiet any longer. Even if my words would not reach them I had to speak. "Are you trying to kill him Itachi!" I cried out, knowing the dangers of that technique.

A myriad of things happened after that. Sasuke was not killed by the Amaterasu, but the battle ground was circled with the black fire. He had also begun to run dry of chakra, throwing out all of his remaining chakra in to one strong attack that struck down from the sky in the form of a dog covered in lightning. This was initially stopped by Itachi who used the guard Susano'o. It was the first time that I'd seen it used by another person other than myself. During my training I taught myself all of the techniques that I had read about in books, though it was hard to control I finally mastered them. Unfortunately these techniques would decrease the time that I could keep my Mangekyo up. With the coming of Susano'o the end of the battle was quickly approaching while I had gotten closer to the site. Itachi's chakra began to drain as he fully armored the Susano'o. Everyone was running out of time. My _Shorai-Zo _had also taken too much chakra from my body and my Mangekyo was about to drop in no time. The visions no longer came in strips, but in flashes. "Just a little bit longer, Dammit." I hissed putting my hand over one of my eyes painfully. They had begun to throb from the overuse.

All of a sudden I got one of the vision flashes of proof that Itachi's health was deteriorating. He coughed up blood and Susano'o began to weaken. A next flash showed all of Sasuke's desperate attempts to kill Itachi without chakra deflected. And a final flash tore me apart. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead like he always used to do as a child and fell to the ground in a heap… dead. Sasuke stood backed up against the wall in shock. "No," I whispered watching the building surrounded by black flames appear among the trees. "Five minutes!" I cried. "I have five minutes!" There was still hope. If I could get up there in time I could definitely stop it. The wall of Amaterasu blocked my path and I looked up to see Susano'o towering overhead. "Itachi stop! You'll die! That's enough, just stop already!" I looked straight at the black flames in front of me. "Get out of my way!" I ordered pushing more chakra in to my Mangekyo. I could feel the last petal in my eye begin to fall. The Amaterasu stayed where it was without moving at all. "I said get out of my way!" I screamed even louder. All of my chakra drained out and in to my eyes. A pathway was opened in the ring of fire and I dropped to my knees feeling completely worn out. My eyes returned to their silver color and I felt blood slowly come out of my sockets. I had pushed my Mangekyo to the limit in a panic. Slowly I got to my feet and ran up the pathway as fast as I could. I just needed to stop them. Sasuke needed an explanation, no matter how much Itachi would hate me for telling Sasuke he had to know. I couldn't just keep him in t he dark about the murder of his own clan, he deserved to know.

"Sasuke, Itachi!" I called out when I got to the top of the building, but I saw that it was already too late. Just like in my vision Itachi had fallen at Sasuke's feet and Sasuke just stared blankly at nothing at all. "No… this isn't real!" I screamed running to Itachi's body. All I could do was crouch next to Itachi's lifeless body. "You idiot, why did you do it!" I screamed at the soulless Itachi. "You knew you would die you idiot! You knew that your health was deteriorating! You knew all of it!" I threw myself over him and cried out in pain. You see, I had felt every hit that Sasuke and Itachi had landed on each other 10 fold. I had struggled to get here in time just to be perfectly late. And in this moment I felt the pain for both Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was not as happy as he thought he was, how could he? He thought that he had killed his own brother.

"Azusa," Sasuke whispered staring at me with dark eyes. He knew Itachi was dead, but he was still in shock. Immediately I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around Sasuke. I didn't know what else to do, all I knew was that Sasuke was alive. They hadn't both left me, Sasuke was still alive. "Why don't you hate me? I killed him," He asked apathetically.

I shook my head and continued to hold him close. Now I was covered in both Sasuke and Itachi's blood, but I didn't care. "I'm sorry Sasuke." I told him. If only I'd gotten there in time. If only I hadn't stopped in shock when I though Sasuke had killed Itachi the first time. If only I hadn't collapsed when I put out some of Itachi's Amaterasu. If only I was stronger and faster I could've saved Itachi.

"Don't say sor-" Sasuke began but I didn't hear the rest. Exhaustion and the overuse of chakra enveloped the both of us and we fell to the ground. The dead Itachi, the sole survivor of the Uchiha, and the princess of the Amamiya clan that was also the sole survivor laid on the ground together. All motionless. All suffering.


	20. Chapter 20: Choice or Captivity?

Chapter 20: choice or Captivity!

Konoha was in great distress. It had been announced that Jiraiya was dead and everyone was working on decoding his final message, the mission to retrieve Sasuke was failed once again, and one of Konoha's most precious Jonin were missing. "We have to save Azusa!" Kiba begged Tsunade-sama who was still putting up a strong front about Jiraiya's death.

"We don't even know where to find her. It's not that easy Kiba, I'm sorry." Tsunade-sama apologized with a sigh. "We're doing everything we can to track her down."

"Look for Sasuke! I know that he must've taken her! She went looking for him and disappeared, and Itachi ended up dead! The guy is crazy, she could be killed!" Kiba stressed.

"Sasuke wouldn't hurt her, that's a fact," Naruto retorted. "If he wants to keep anyone safe it's her."

"And you have to take in to consideration if she's there of her own free will. You know how much Sasuke means to her. Maybe she was on the fence about joining him and finally gave in," Sakura shrugged still feeling bitter towards Azusa.

"She wouldn't do that! I know her, she wouldn't join Sasuke no matter what!" Kiba snapped at Sakura. She just shrugged again and shook her head.

"I don't know. She's always been running to Sasuke ever since they were small. There's a chance that I'm right," Sakura told him.

"There's also a chance that you're just jealous of her and have been this whole time," Kiba hissed. Sakura turned bright red and looked down, not saying another word. Naruto shook his head at his insult.

"There's no reason to get hostile Kiba. We're all worried too, but there's other stuff that we have to take care of. Once we find Sasuke's whereabouts we can save him and Azusa together." Naruto told him. "But we still need to find the message that the ero-senin left for us."

"Why do you always insist on saving Sasuke! Can't you see already that he doesn't need saving and that he's doing all of this on his own accord! All I need is to get Azusa back, I don't need Sasuke back here!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba," Naruto stared at him with serious eyes. "It's not about whether you want to bring Sasuke back or not. It's the fact that I want to bring him back. Do you know the reason I think that you don't want Sasuke back?"

"And what's that?" He scoffed back at Naruto.

"I think that you're scared that Sasuke is going to take Azusa away from you. You're just uneasy about their relationship with each other and you're scared that she'll choose Sasuke over you if you let them spend too much time together. That's also the reason that you're in such a rush to get her back, even though you know that she's the kind of girl that takes care of herself." Naruto explained.

Immediately Kiba bolted over to Naruto and lifted him up by the collar. "Shut up. Stop talking like you know everything about Azusa and I."

"But was I right?" Naruto looked his friend straight in the eyes. Kiba let him down and walked out of the room without an answer.

I woke up on a cold stone floor. It looked like I was in a cave though I clearly remembered collapsing within the ruins of the old Uchiha building. Then the realization hit me all over gain. Itachi was dead. "Sasuke?" I looked around the empty cave. He wasn't there. I quickly sprung to my feet to look around and noticed that there was another cave entrance. As I entered I heard voices and stuck close to the walls, starting to pull out a kunai. Soon I realized that my weapons pouch had been taken from me. I cursed under my breath and continued to slink forward. The voices slowly became more audible to me and I immediately heard Itachi's name. When I looked to where the voice came from I saw Sasuke tied up and a masked man speaking to him. He spoke of Itachi and his secret mission. Sasuke listened horrified and calling the man a liar. This was the story that he never wanted Sasuke to know. "Shut up!" I cried out of instinct, appearing behind the man.

"Ah, the Amamiya Princess is awake. How are you feeling?" The masked man asked.

"I'm fine thank you," I smirked. "And who the hell are you to be telling Itachi's story like that. How do you even know him."

"I'm Uchiha Madara. An acquaintance of Itachi's." Madara introduced himself. "I thought that the Uchiha clan had eliminated the Amamiya clan decades ago. It seems that they missed the strongest one, what fools."

"Yeah, they missed me." I laughed, and I'll burn you to death if you move.

"Don't threaten me you filth, you've worn out your Mangekyo Sharingan already. It won't be of any use to you until tomorrow at the very least. Maybe I should just take your eyes before that happens. You do understand the value of your eyes don't you?"

"It seems that you also understand the value of my eyes so maybe I'm not filth after all. Don't underestimate an Amamiya princess, you of all people should know that when we're not happy anything can happen." I smiled a deathly smile.

"You're an exact replica of Sachiaki Hime I see. Just a little bit snappier." Madara sighed. "Be my guest, pass by."

I quickly rushed over to Sasuke and cut his ropes. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "How are your wounds?"

"I'm fine," he said then he quieted for a moment. "You knew about this all along didn't you? About Itachi's mission, why didn't you stop me!" Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and shook me frantically.

"I didn't know either. He told me only a little before he went to go fight with you. I left immediately to try and stop the battle, but I didn't reach you guys in time. I'm sorry," I looked down at the ground and realized that I had begun to cry as I saw tears hit the stone floor. "I wanted to save and protect the both of you more than anything, but in the end I couldn't do anything about it."

"How could you still love Konoha so much after knowing this! Your parents were a part of the massacre also! I don't have any idea how you could still love that village!" Sasuke looked tormented, like the last strand of his sanity had officially snapped. I wasn't surprised if it did, I didn't blame him either.

"It's the same village that Itachi loved right? It gave me a place, presented me with opportunities. I was loved by that village," I told him.

"But you were loved by Itachi and I more! You were always loved by us more!" He cried continuing to shake me like a leaf.

"Stop shaking me! I don't understand why you're so angry with me!" I cried back.

Sasuke stopped shaking me and instead pulled me close to his chest and held me tightly. It was like he was clinging on for dear life. "Because this is all your fault!" He said blaming me. "If you'd gotten there in time you could've stopped it! You could've stopped us from fighting!"

Tears began to spill from my eyes again when I realized that I wasn't the only one blaming myself for the incident. Even though it was Itachi's health that had killed him and he would've died sooner if it wasn't for all the medicine that he took I still blamed myself. Soon I found myself holding on to Sasuke in the same manner. It was like we were both dragging each other down in to the darkness. "You don't think that I don't know that already?" I sobbed. "I know that first hand."

"Then don't leave me," Sasuke ordered. "You absolutely can not leave my side. It's your punishment for not stopping our battle. It's you punishment for Itachi's death. You must stay with me."

My eyes widened as I thought of everything and everyone in Konoha. My students, Hinata, Naruto, Tsunade-sama, the villagers. All of their open smiles and laughs. I was loved by that village and I loved that village. I loved everyone inside of it and everything about it. Konoha was my home, to ask me to abandon it was an impossible task. I thought of Kiba. It was the most about Kiba, if I abandoned Konoha for Sasuke it would be like abandoning Kiba. I couldn't do it, it was impossible. I thought of our argument from the events the day before and what a horrible note we ended on before I ran off. To leave him with that argument and impression was horrible. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't." I began to push him away, but he pulled back and refused to let me go. "Sasuke-"

"Let me rephrase that Azusa. You're going to stay with me whether you like it or not. I will keep you here when you try to escape, when you escape I will come after you every single time. If you return to Konoha I will come for you and take you back with me. If you kick and scream I will silence you." Then Sasuke whispered in to my ears the worst threat that I had ever told me. "If all fails then I will kill everyone that you love in Konoha so that I am the only one left to love."

I completely went limp in his arms. "Why do you want me to stay with you so much?" I asked blankly thinking about a world without everyone I loved.

"It puts me at ease when you're always standing next to me. It lets me know that you're safe." Sasuke admitted.

"Don't you think that's selfish?" I pushed him away and looked in to his dark eyes. "Don't you think that I know how to keep myself safe? And aren't you the person who I'll be the least safe by?"

"It's true, keeping you with me will put you in more danger than when you're at Konoha." Sasuke replied. "But I will always be able to protect you no matter who we face."

"I'm not a child that needs protecting anymore," I told him irritated.

"I never called you a child. I just want you to be by my side," Sasuke explained plainly.

"I can't be by your side. I have a life at Konoha, students…" then I looked at Sasuke hesitantly. "I have a boyfriend."

"I know that already," Sasuke said pulling me closer with a smirk so that our faces were only inches away from each other. "Would you like me to kill him first?"

Immediately my body went in to alert and I began to struggle against him. "Let me go!"

"You want to protect him don't you?" Sasuke asked. "If you want to protect him then stay with me. If you do that I won't hurt him."

Finally I gave in, sometimes there were just things that you couldn't say not to. There were also people that were hard to say not to. I stopped struggling and just looked at the ground without a response.

"See, giving in isn't too hard is it?" Sasuke pulled me in to his arms again and held me somewhat kindly but defensively. "Anyways, you know that you've wanted to be by my side again."

Madara let out a cackle watching the whole scene and looked right at Sasuke. "You have a vicious way of keeping your woman."

"Shut up," he hissed and rested his head on mine. "She's all that I have left."

Sasuke stood on a rock that was surrounded by the ocean. Waves that were almost as tall as I was crashed on to the shore as he looked out in to the far sky. He seemed to be reminiscing on past events that had unfolded. "Come here Azusa," he motioned for me to stand next to him. I felt the eyes of the red haired girl pierce my back, but I ignored it and walked forward. He took my hand and continued to look at the sky with his tear streaked face. Seeing him cry was almost comforting to me. It made me feel like there was still a strip of humanity inside of him, and as I stayed with him I would make sure to preserve that humanity. "We are no longer known as Hebi," Sasuke announced to the rest of his comrades. "From now on we will be known as Taka." He closed his eyes and I watched closely as his tears began to subside. When he opened his eyes it revealed a frighteningly dark Mangekyo Sharingan. "Our one and only mission will be to obliterate Konoha." He looked at me to see my reaction to his announcement, but I just stared back at him blankly. I could no longer show him that I was hurting, but he knew that secretly I was dying on the inside.


	21. Chapter 21: Starry Night Journey

Chapter 21: starry night journey

I had spent two day with Sasuke and his band of misfits. Karin already hated me, Suigetsu and Juugo seemed to be interested in fighting me, and Sasuke had me follow him everywhere like his attendant. In other words, I was absolutely miserable. Sasuke said that we would be venturing off to meet up with the Akatsuki because he wanted to join forces with them in order to crush Konoha.

The night sky spread across like a dark blanket with holes of light poked in to it. Everyone was asleep, but as I looked outside I could see Sasuke sitting on a huge rock, just watching the sky. I fought with myself about going out to him, and the side that cared for him and still clung on to his humanity won. I quietly approached him and he quickly turned towards me with alert. "Oh, it's Azusa," Sasuke said.

"Hi," I replied. "Aren't you cold?"

"Do you forgive me already? That was fast," he smirked.

"Don't get me wrong. I only came here to greet you because you looked like the Sasuke that I knew three years ago and you looked sad. Tomorrow I will go back to hating you." I told him with very serious eyes.

"I see, well come up here." Sasuke waved me over and I climbed on to the rock and sat down beside him.

"The sky is pretty isn't it?" I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling the night breeze sweep through my hair.

"It reminds me of that night I thought Itachi betrayed us," Sasuke replied in a monotone. "It makes me remember all of the things that I once blocked out."

Hearing Itachi's name I opened my eyes again and sadness began to consume me. "I see, they aren't exactly good memories."

"No, they aren't," Sasuke agreed. "I remember when Itachi tried to take you with him. I was so scared that I would lose you back then. I wanted to keep you with me no matter what, even though I knew you wanted to go." He admitted. "Almost like the situation we're in right now."

"Yeah, well this and that aren't the same. When you took me back from Itachi I was grateful, but you keeping me away from Konoha is something I hate." I said.

"I guess so," Sasuke laughed darkly. There was a moment of silence, where both of our heads stayed upturned towards the stars. Finally he broke the silence, "he was crying back then, wasn't he Azusa? Itachi cried when I threw my kunai at him."

"So you finally remember now?" I looked at Sasuke with my silver eyes. It had taken him about seven years just to remember that little detail that I had never forgotten. Itachi's tears were all that filled my after the massacre, and that was why I believed in him. Or why would he cry? If he was just measuring capacity he wouldn't have felt guilty or sad. It wouldn't have hurt.

"Yeah, I guess you were right, Madara," Sasuke called out and Madara appeared from behind another rock.

"So you realized that I was there." Madara chuckled.

"Don't eavesdrop on us," Sasuke told him.

"What will you do with Itachi's eyes? Will you transplant them?" Madara asked and I looked at Sasuke with horrified eyes. I didn't want to see Itachi's eyes within Sasuke's. It was such a horrible combination.

"Don't worry Azusa, I won't." Sasuke reassured me. "What Itachi and I envision are complete opposites. I will recreate the Uchiha clan my own way," he stared blankly in to the sky once again. I looked down at my feet, feeling weak against Sasuke. "I'll take you back to your room, Azusa. You should probably get some rest since we've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Sure," I nodded and we both jumped off of the rock. We brushed past Madara and just as he'd said he brought me to my room. As I was about to shut the door Sasuke's hand stopped it and he entered my room. "What do you want?"

Sasuke grabbed on to my hand and held it gently in his. "So, how much hate can I expect from you tomorrow?"

"Come on, Sasuke. Is Konoha's destroyer really going to act like this?" I scoffed trying to break away from his grip, but it held strong.

"I can only be this way towards you," Sasuke held my hand close to his chest.

"I really need to get some rest," I told him finally shaking my hand from his. "You should too, don't stay up too late plotting the destruction of Konoha."

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke began to leave the room, but seeing him walk away I unconsciously called out to him. "What is it?"

"About how much hate to expect tomorrow," I began. "I don't know, just be prepared for a lot of it."

"I see," Sasuke laughed, shutting the door behind him.

The next day we walked for miles, led by Madara to meet up with some of the members of Akatsuki. As I always did a trailed behind them, keeping my distance from the Taka group. Constantly, from the corner of my eyes I could see Sasuke checking on me to make sure that I hadn't run off, and soon when he was tired of checking he forced me to walk next to him. I did not speak to him for the whole journey, and did not even care to look at him once. Once again I could feel Karin's jealous eyes piercing in to the back of my head from behind her glasses. My main focus on the journey was Madara, wishing that if I looked at his back long enough he would burst in to flame, but I knew that even if I tried to set him on fire with Amaterasu he would just teleport away.

Finally, we reached the meeting place. It was hidden deep within a cave and Madara led Sasuke to a table that was made of stone. Sasuke sat down in the stone seat that the table offered and the meeting began with everyone else standing around the table. The only Akatsuki that were Madara and Kisame, who happened to be close by, almost immediately the discussion began with destroying Konoha.

Madara asked Sasuke one last time if destroying Konoha was really his mission, and Sasuke replied with his plan to only kill the elders. An argument began to brew between Kisame and Suigetsu immediately when Kisame said that Taka would not be strong enough to only kill the elders. Suigetsu hotheadedly tried to strike Kisame, but the attack was initially blocked by Madara.

"I want to kill that guy! That's the only reason that I joined up with Sasuke!" Suigetsu pointed at Kisame, and finally I spoke the first words I'd spoken all day.

"That's some loyalty," I scoffed in a whisper.

Suigetsu immediately snapped his head towards me, "you want to fight or something!" He hissed. "I'll tear you apart, princess."

"Go ahead, I'll take you on any day," I smirked, beginning to draw a Kunai from my pouch.

Suigetsu seemed to look at Sasuke to see if he'd allow him to beat me up, but Sasuke just watched with a stoic face and said, "Go ahead, Suigetsu. You're not nearly strong enough to take either of them on yet."

"Yeah, you're right," Suigetsu replied putting Zabuza's sword back on to his back. "I'll get both of you someday, though."

"Go ahead and try," I spat.

"Azusa, stop picking a fight," Sasuke ordered. I returned his order with a sharp glare and walked away from the table, leaning on a stone pillar a distance away from them, but still close enough to hear their conversations. Sasuke let out a deep sigh and continued on.

"Akatsuki and Taka should coincide," Madara suggested. "Alone, we may not be strong, but together we will be the strongest."

"Why should I take you up on that request?" Sasuke leaned his head on his right arm with a bored look on his face.

"I will give you one of the Jinchuuriki," Madara offered, sparking my attention. I thought of Naruto and Gaara, and how much they'd suffered because of their affiliation with the Jinchuuriki. They had always been hunted, and it was now more than ever.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, also looking quite interested in the topic.

"Your little Amamiya Princess seems to know exactly what they are," Madara said, noticing that I had become quite angered by the thought of them continuing to capture the Jinchuuriki.

"Enough is enough!" I cried. "When will you just leave them alone already! They're people not monsters! You've already killed six of them already, and the only reason Gaara is alive is because he was revived! Leave them alone already!"

"No can do, Princess," Madara shrugged, and then he turned his focus back on Sasuke.

"So, like the nine-tailed fox," Sasuke smirked. "What's the catch?"

"If you betray the Akatsuki you're dead," Madara told him, widening Sasuke's smile.

"So you haven't caught the nine-tailed fox yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Taka can have the eight-tails. Akatsuki will deal with Naruto," Madara replied.

Taka set out again, this time without Madara. Finally, when I could take it no longer I stopped walking. Sasuke stopped also, turning around to see what was wrong with me. "So are we just going to go and kill the eight-tails?" I looked down at the ground below, gritting my teeth together, but not wanting Sasuke to see my pain.

"We're not killing we're taking," Sasuke said.

"It's the same thing for the Jinchuuriki," I scoffed.

"Azusa-," Sasuke began in a serious tone, reaching up to lift my head, but quickly I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. His eyes were wide with shock, and Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu looked at the two of us with their jaws dropped.

"Don't touch me, bastard," I snapped, pushing him away from me and walking passed him.

As I passed Sasuke I could hear him whisper to himself in an almost inaudible voice, "Expect a lot of it."

Then I remembered the last words I'd said to him the night before, _about how much hate to expect tomorrow. Expect a lot of it._ It seemed that I'd carried out my word without even realizing it.


	22. Chapter 22: Something More

Chapter 22: Something More

We would set off to kill the eight tails the next morning. Once again I couldn't sleep at all. I just went out, sat on a boulder, and stared at the stars. The trees around opened up perfectly in a clearing and the stars spread over the sky. There was another time that I'd seen a clearing like this before, it was back in Konoha with Kiba. Back then we weren't together, but it was the first time he'd tried to kiss me. I would always remember that moment, when everything felt right. Back then I didn't even worry about Sasuke anymore. I'd buried him all the way in the back of my mind so that I couldn't be hurt by him anymore. I never thought once in my life that he would suddenly resurface in my life, especially so violently. My chest began to hurt as I thought of Kiba again. I wanted to see him more than anything, and I still regretted the way that I had left him when we went after Sasuke. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I frantically began to wipe them away, but no matter what I did nothing worked.

"Azusa, are you alright?" Sasuke's voice rang out from behind me still monotone, but showing some sort of worry. Immediately I turned around in shock.

"Do I look alright to you!" I cried at him. "This is your entire fault, you know? You're such a selfish idiot!" My screaming at him only increased my tears and I hid my face in my hands. Calmly Sasuke made his way over to the boulder I sat on and climbed up. "Go away," I told him turning away. He didn't listen just like I knew he would, instead he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on to his lap. By now I didn't even have the strength to push him away, so I turned in his lap and just cried in his arms. Secretly I knew that I was still looking for the Sasuke that I knew. He put his head on top of mine and I buried my face in his chest, wetting his clothing with tears. There were no words exchanged between the two of us. I just stayed in his arms, and even when I stopped we still stayed with each other. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," I finally said to him, continuing to look at the sky.

"For what?" he asked.

"For pushing you and screaming at you… Sorry for everything."

"It's okay," he replied bluntly.

"I'll try to stop being insane and stupid from now on," I laughed knowing that it was a lie. Sasuke must've known too because he let out a small chuckle. Not his usual evil that everyone saw, just a normal laugh.

"Good luck, you've always been insane," he scoffed.

"I have not!" I turned around in his lap and cried defensively.

"Yes, you always have. Like when you were a kid and I always beat you at throwing shurikens, you would run around screaming and then you would sit down and cry," Sasuke reminisced. The thought made him laugh even more and I realized that I hadn't seen Sasuke truly laugh like this for many years, including the ones when we had no contact with each other whatsoever.

"It was frustrating, don't laugh at me," I pouted even though I was feeling extremely happy. It was like the Sasuke that I'd been looking for had suddenly appeared before me out of nowhere. He hadn't once talked about destroying Konoha or about the eight tails. He hadn't even talked about his hate at all.

Sasuke stopped laughing soon, but then he looked at my face and just smiled. I knew that he felt it too, like everything was the same as it was four years ago. Before Orochimaru came in to our lives, before Itachi came in to the village and sparked Sasuke's vengeance again, and before we even graduated the academy. It was like we were kids again and nothing could tear us apart. This was all I ever wanted from him; I wanted him exactly the way he was in front of me now. "Azusa," Sasuke said without saying anything more.

"Yes?" I replied. I hadn't noticed until now, but my heart had been beating the whole time. Now I could almost hear it echoing in my ears. Everything about that moment made it hard to breathe. He inched his face towards mine slowly and then he placed his lips on mine. If I'd been thinking at that moment I might've thought that I was completely insane. Sasuke and I had grown up together. I'd always said he was like a brother to me. Sometimes I would even joke around and say that we were siblings. I tried to think of a point where our sibling like relationship changed, or if it had ever existed at all. Maybe it was all just something that I created to reassure myself that he'd never leave, because siblings were always together no matter how far apart they were.

The kiss intensified by the moment, it had a roughness about it, but at the same time it had a gentle edge. I thought of Kiba and how it always felt like he thought that if he held me too tightly I would break. Sasuke knew that I wouldn't break no matter what I did. Then my guilty conscience surfaced and I realized that what I was doing was wrong. Quickly I pushed Sasuke away and looked at him with horrified eyes. "What am I doing?" I laughed to myself nervously. "What are we doing?"

"Azusa…" Sasuke began but I quickly interrupted him and stood up on the boulder.

"I can't do something like this! I have Kiba, I love-!" But this time it was Sasuke's turn to interrupt me. He put his hand on his face and laughed, except this time it was the laugh that I was unfamiliar with. In an instant he had reverted back to the Sasuke that I was afraid of.

Sasuke removed his hand from his face and scoffed with a small smirk on his face. "You know you don't love him, right?" He said. "He was just someone that you used to replace me while I was gone so that you wouldn't feel lonely. You've completely mistaken using someone to entertain yourself as love. You never loved Kiba, face it. He was just a pass time for you."

His words struck me right where it hurt. My jaw dropped and I didn't even know what to say. Finally I uttered out, "how would you know? You haven't been in love with someone for a day in your life. All you do is use people, don't compare me to you."

He began to laugh again, "you are piece of work Azusa. You always have been, but that is where you are wrong, "because you are exactly like me Azusa. In order to make yourself happy you use other people. It's the only way that people can become powerful in life, you drain the power of others."

"You weren't always like this Sasuke. Let's go back home already, if we go back home then maybe you'll go back to normal. I don't like you this way, you scare me. Please, I just want the two of us to go home together." I begged.

"You think that I'll go back to the ignorant me I was three years ago once I go back to that goddamn village! If I go back to village I'll just want to destroy it even more than I do now! You should think yourself lucky because I'm not going back to that village! What am I even supposed to do there! Watch you live a lie as you go on together with Kiba Inuzuka!" Sasuke finally lost it. He'd never yelled at me so much in my entire life, and it froze me like stone.

"You can just live your life Sasuke! Have you ever thought of that! Haven't you ever thought that there was something other than vengeance that you wanted! You already killed Itachi, and now you want to kill Konoha! You're just venting all of your anger on people that don't deserve it! This hatred is never going to end if you just let yourself continue like this, after Konoha what's it going to be? Huh? The whole Land of Fire? And then after that what's it going to be! Each village, the whole world! Just how much are you going to destroy before you're finally satisfied!" I screamed.

"I will destroy as much as I feel the need to destroy." Sasuke glared. "And if you still don't agree with me after I'm done then I'll kill you too."

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Just hearing those words threw me in to a completely different kind of pain that anyone could ever imagine. "Then I guess you'll have to kill me," I tried choking back tears. "Because I will never agree with what you're doing."

"Then I guess that's it." Sasuke shrugged like he never cared about me in the first place. "I'll kill you after I'm done, happy?"

"Of course not! How could I ever be happy with you like this!" I retorted.

"Well then I guess you'll have my sympathy when I kill you."

"Why don't you just kill me now if you're going to kill me later anyways, huh? Wouldn't it be much easier to get it over with now, or are you still hoping that someday I'll agree with you." I snapped.

"No, you will never agree with what I'm doing, I know that already. I just think that it will be fun to hear you cry when I kill everything precious to you." Sasuke cackled. Then we walked away leaving me behind, feeling like I'd been stabbed over and over again by his words.

I collapsed to my knees and cried. For a second that night I really thought that there was something more about Sasuke, more than just hate and vengeance. I thought that there was really a part of him that could be saved. Now I knew that it was impossible, and in the process of realizing the impossible I'd realized something else about my own feelings…


	23. Chapter 23: The Eight Tails

Chapter 23: The Eight Tails

When I woke up the next morning I still felt the chills in my spine from the night before. I'd already known that Sasuke was insane, but I felt like I'd seen the extent of his hatred towards Konoha… towards the world. Or maybe I hadn't seen anything at all yet, and the worst was still to come. I didn't know, but I didn't want to be there when the worst happened. Never again, I knew I had to go. If I couldn't save Sasuke when I was by his side I would find another way. The only reason I'd come with him in the first place was to try and search for the good in him, bring it out, and bring it back home. Yesterday, I had finally found it, at least I thought I did until he reverted back. I buried my face in my blankets and grabbed my aching chest, hoping that if I could stop it I wouldn't cry anymore.

"We're leaving," Sasuke said coldly as he loomed over the spot where I sat. "Hurry up." I nodded hesitantly and stood up, unable to look him in the eyes. Silently I tried to slink away from him, but he immediately grabbed my hand. I felt a wave of fear and another pang in my chest. A chill once again rippled up my spine. Sasuke must've felt it all because he let out a small chuckle, then he smiled kindly at me, confusing me even further. "I'm not going to be mean to you today. It's okay," then he patted my head and walked away.

I had no idea what ran through his head. One moment he was smiling at me and kissing me, the next he was downright cold and scary, and now he was playing the role of the kind childhood friend again. Since I couldn't figure it out I just came to the conclusion that it was just an act. He was still mad, but he was acting nice so that I wouldn't hate him.

On our way to hunt down the eight tails I trailed behind the team again, still disagreeing with the actions of Sasuke's group. Karin must've known that Sasuke and I had been meeting up every night because she was even colder towards me that usual, she must not have seen him lash out at me, but even if she had she just would've laughed. I knew that if Sasuke would allow her to, she would've tried to fight me already. She was lucky, because I was also close to pouncing on her.

When we finally neared Kumogakure, where the eight tails resided I was filled with a mix of emotions and thoughts. The strongest thought that shined out to me was that I did not want to hurt the eight tails. No matter who it was I didn't want to stoop so low as to hurt another person without reason, especially a Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki had already faced enough in their lives, and they had plenty of people trying to hurt them. "Ah, your little princess back there doesn't look too happy, Sasuke," Suigetsu pointed out.

"Oh, really? You can't see the happiness seeping out of my pores?" I asked sarcastically, "I'm just full of happiness right now."

"I thought she would have lost her fight by now, looks like I was wrong," Suigetsu laughed. "I kind of like this girl. She's better than Karin at least."

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin snapped.

"Suigetsu, stop talking about her like that," Sasuke said seriously, causing Karin to almost fall over and die of overheating. Sasuke then looked at Karin with the most confused face that a emotionless bastard could conjure up. "I meant Azusa, not you," he said bluntly. Even after his insult she continued to fluster herself over him, shooting me glares in between. I really did not understand girls like her. "Let's just go," Sasuke ordered the group.

We met up with the eight tails on the outskirts of the village. He appeared from a small shrine up on a hill. The eight tails host had dark brown skin, and tattoo under his left eye. He was the oldest of all of the Jinchuuriki that I'd met to the point that his hair was even white.

"I'll capture him," Sasuke announced. "Suigetsu, you go right. Jugo, you go left, Karin, you watch my back." Then he laid his eyes on me and I immediately felt like backing away. I began to shake my head to tell him that I wanted no part in this battle, but he had already said, "Azusa, stay next to me." just like I knew he would say.

"Hmm… I see," the host grinned, and I knew that he realized that Akatsuki had finally come for him. Suigetsu rushed in to the battle with flying colors, where the host retorted by saying, "I was in the middle of an announcement you stupid idiot!" In a split second Suigetsu had swung his sword and the earth around him just collapsed like it were made of clay. The attack was convincing, but I already knew that it would take much more than that to defeat a Jinchuuriki, and this one looked particularly smart and experienced. "Only I can interrupt me. get out of my way stupid or I'll punch you stupid." Then the host threw Suigetsu's sword in to the air like a feather.

"Stand aside, Suigetsu. I'll get him," Juugo said hurling himself towards the host. The battle looked most convincing at the start, but even Juugo could not land a hit on the eight tails' host. Finally, the host ended their battle using Suigetsu's sword leaving Juugo in a heap on the ground.

"I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The eight tailed beast's a killer bee rockin' the melody! Oh yeah!" the host painfully rapped. "when the battle gets goin' you're gonna be humiliated. Before ya get poppin'…" he continued on with his horrible rap as I sighed and shook my head. This was possibly the weirdest Jinchuuriki I'd ever encountered, still one that I wanted to save, but weird. His name was Killer Bee I guessed from his little performance, though I wondered if it was actually his given name.

"My turn now," Sasuke said abruptly.

"I said gotcha, idiot!" Killer Bee said. "Who are you anyway? You stupid idiots? I recognize that stupid idiot because she's been here before, but I have no idea who you idiots are," he pointed at me, and I remembered that I had been on a mission to Kumogakure before. I had never seen this guy though. "She's also the stupid idiot who got her stupid ass kidnapped. That idiot Azusa Amamiya, or something, dammit, that girl is important to that stupid Konohagakure."

"Well tell Konoha that they're not getting her back," Sasuke said, "Since you're in contact with them."

"Stupid idiot, everyone knows to look for that girl, idiot! Announcement from that village," Killer Bee explained.

"Seems like you're pretty loved," Suigetsu snickered at me. I just glared at him in reply.

"Who are you? Why do you want to capture me, huh!" Killer Bee asked.

"You don't need to know," Sasuke replied.

"What a job," Suigetsu sighed.

"It's all so we can get our hands on his power. If you don't like it, leave." Sasuke told him. "I want to find out if the deal about the beasts is for real or not. Either way we're the ones using Akatsuki. Get that into your heads." I turned away from him, still standing by his side but trying to distance myself from him in any way that I could find. "Back up Azusa, leave this to me."

"That was the plan," I told him. "I don't want to fight."

"Then watch me," Sasuke smirked.

"I don't want to do that either," I muttered to myself as he began to fight with Killer Bee.

Killer Bee picked up Suigetsu's sword and prepared to do battle with Sasuke. Right off the bat their swords clashed and they flew apart from each other. Then Bee swung the sword straight at Sasuke, which he managed to dodge by stabbing his sword in to one of the holes in Suigetsu's sword and propelling himself towards Bee with that method. This caused Bee's confusion and created an opening for Sasuke's kick to the chest.

The kick did not seem to affect Killer Bee at all. Instead he began to scratch down notes in to a small notebook. Sasuke used his distraction to return Suigetsu's sword.

"I'm in a good mood," Bee began. "I was just able to write an awesome rhyme thanks to you. So now I'll play with you, you stupid idiot baby." Suddenly Bee drew all seven of his swords at once, throwing them up in to the air and catching them with every part of his body that could manage to hold them. "Now you're gonna feel my hooks."

In the blink of an eye Killer Bee was on to Sasuke. It was so instant that you could barely see his whereabouts, much less his movements. Sasuke was thrown aside by him like a ragdoll, and I could see that he had activated his sharingan out of surprise. "Sasuke!" Karin cried in worry, and I had to admit that I was a bit worried for him myself.

Then Bee began to make his way towards me. "You should probably get back to your village, idiot." He said to me.

"I know," I replied in surprise. "But I can't-"

Before I could finish Sasuke was already rushing towards Bee again, and Bee had spun around to fight him once more. Sasuke lit his sword up with Chidori, hoping that he could manage to wound Bee in some way with it. I watched the battle wide eyed as I watched Sasuke get taken down by Bee. Once their swords met Bee channeled the chakra in to his own sword. "I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the eight tailed beast!" Bee cried stabbing Sasuke with six of his swords, and only keeping one in his hand to finish him off. "This is the end!" he announced as he swung the last sword to strike the killing blow.

Immediately I found that I had moved right in to the battle without realizing it. In my desperation to save Sasuke's life I'd thrown myself in front of Sasuke. "_Kaze no Buki no jutsu!" _I cried, removing a kunai from my pouch. Wind began to condense and circulate around the blade, extending it in to a wind created sword and blocking Bee's attack. Wind always trumped lightning in the law of element transformations so I found my sword pushing back his lightning based one.

"You're playing with fire here girl," Killer Bee shook his head with a sigh.

"I know," I replied. "I'm an idiot, but…"

"When something means something to you, you've gotta do it," Bee finished for me.

"Yeah," I agreed. Then Juugo flew behind Bee and punched him right in the face. Quickly, Karin dragged Sasuke out from between Suigetsu and Juugo.

The two of them began to gang up on Bee, but I quickly jumped to his side to help defend him. "I don't know which side you're on, girl."

"What does it matter? I'm helping you, aren't I?" I said.

"Then help me this way," Bee suddenly put me in to a headlock and jumped up on to a higher rock, still holding me tightly.

"Dammit," Suigetsu cursed.

"Azusa!" Sasuke cried, finally healing his wounds.

"Let's work together, girl. I'll get you home. You play hostage for now," Killer Bee suggested in a whisper.

"I'll think about it," I responded. "Let's just worry about getting you away first. Sasuke's going to kill you for taking me."

"If he can," Bee laughed throwing me aside on to a rock. I slammed in to it with a groan and I slipped to the ground.

"Dammit, Bee," I cursed. "That hurt."

Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu were already on Bee like a swarm of wasps. With the three of them fighting together Bee was being pushed around, without any time to serve a return attack. "He's gone!" Juugo suddenly announced.

"Karin!" Sasuke ordered.

"Over there!" Karin pointed to the side of one of the mountains.

"Azusa, just stay back this time," Sasuke said seriously.

"You wouldn't be here if I'd stayed back. Be a little more grateful," I snapped, rubbing my aching back. Sasuke did not reply before he shot himself towards the mountain to where Killer Bee was. "That ungrateful idiot," I mumbled to myself. From where Karin and I stood we could not see the battle that was unfolding, until they brought the battle to us with an explosion.

Bee had summoned his Jinchuuriki chakra and was finally getting serious. His tails were growing rapidly, and soon he would complete the growth of all eight tails. "Are you okay!" Sasuke asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

Sasuke got right back up from the explosion with Bee flying towards him. He was going so fast that I knew Sasuke would definitely be killed if he was hit. "Sasuke!" I screamed as he activated his Mangekyo, but it did little work. Bee had hit Sasuke right in the chest with his arm at high speed. I screamed again when I saw the wound. Sasuke's chest was basically gone, and I could see parts of his ribs protruding from his missing chest. "Oh my God, no-!" I cried as I began to run to Sasuke's side, but I was picked up by Bee instead and brought to the other side of the lake where Bee transformed completely in to the eight tails. "Wait- no- Sasuke!"

"What are you, in love with a demon?" I heard Killer Bee's voice echo from within the eight tails.

"Maybe," I admitted to myself. "Which is why I have to save him!" I activated my Mangekyo and readied myself for battle. By now, Karin or someone else in the group should have healed Sasuke. I knew that they were ready to fight again. "I want to bring him home, Bee." I told him.

"Then we'll bring the stupid demon idiot home! Wheeeeee!" Bee's voice echoed, but he spoke too soon, because in moments the eight tails' body was engulfed in Sasuke's Amaterasu.

"No! Bee," I cried. Blood began to drip down my face as I desperately tried to put out Sasuke's flames. The eight tails began howling in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeated over and over again, jumping in to the lake and continuing to try and put out the flames. The flames would continue to die down at my command. There was no way that I could possibly put out such a large amount of flame.

"Karin! Azusa!" Sasuke cried, and I realized that Karin was on fire.

"I'll figure something out, don't worry about me," Killer Bee bellowed from within the eight tails. "I'll let them catch a fake me." Bee roared with laughter that only I could hear.

"Be safe," I told him running over to Karin's side. Flames shot everywhere, and I constantly had to put out the ones that flew at me to avoid ending up like Karin. By the time I had gotten over to her, Karin's flames had been put out by Sasuke. Juugo rushed over to the both of us and scooped us up, bringing us back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Put out the flames! I can't do it, they're yours!" I begged. "You'll kill him!"

Sasuke turned towards the eight tails and immediately the flames burned out, but this act seemed to pain Sasuke even though I felt no harm to putting out the flames of Amaterasu.

"He's still alive," Juugo told us, retrieving Killer Bee's body. I remembered what Bee had said well. He said that he'd give us a fake, so I didn't worry about him much.

They quickly bound him in cloth and began to leave Kumogakure. While Juugo carried Karin and Suigetsu, I supported Sasuke in walking. He had become exhausted from overusing his Mangekyo. "Be careful," I told him.

"Aren't you too nice, Azusa? I threatened to kill you, yet you're still here helping me and defending me. This reckless kindness is what's going to be the death of you."

"Well if I'm going to die anyways, I might as well make the most of it."

"You never were too smart about things like this." Sasuke half laughed and groaned.

"And you were only ever book smart," I snapped back at him.

"Maybe that's what it was that made you interest me," Sasuke said.

"And what's that?"

"You're naïve." He replied. "And you don't use your head. You just charge in headstrong."

'Like Naruto,' I thought. 'Maybe that's also why you two were such good friends.' It seemed like I couldn't go home just yet, since I had to take care of the horrible demon that was leaning on my shoulder, but I would go back to Konoha soon.


	24. Chapter 24: Falcon

Chapter 24: Falcon

We brought Killerbee to the Akatsuki's lair just like they had asked, though I was the only one that was aware it was a fake eight tails that they were receiving. Sasuke was still heavily wounded, so I let him rest on my shoulder and helped him walk around. Whenever he was hurt all I could think was that I didn't want to lose him and that I couldn't leave him. I felt so obligated to protect him, even though he intended on hurting me. The Sasuke that I knew long ago still stayed in my heart, and even now I could see him in Sasuke. It was like a small flame that I had to keep alive in his darkness. "Where are you going?" Madara asked curiously as we began to leave them.

Sasuke turned around and answered him, "To heal our wounds, and then to Konoha."

_Not if I can help it,_ I thought to myself in silence.

Karin used her healing abilities to treat everyone, but I made sure to help with Sasuke a little. I only had a little bit of healing knowledge, but it was enough to heal an open wound. I wasn't as good as Tsunade-sama and Sakura, but I wasn't a bad healer. After I became a Jonin Kurenai-sensei and I became good friends and she taught me a few of her tricks. That was how I picked up my healing skills. I had saved my own life many times in my battles, so I had to say healing was useful knowledge.

"You're hurt too," Sasuke said to me after all of his wounds were healed.

"I can handle myself. I'll be fine," I told him healing some of my own small wounds. "Yours were worse, and more important."

He didn't say thank you, but I knew that I was grateful. Somehow I could see in to those stony black eyes of his and could tell. Slowly, I was getting used to this Sasuke's ways, understanding the words unsaid just by seeing the slightest shifting of his jaw or the tightening around his eyes. I didn't think that many other people could understand him as well as I did, after all I had to get to know Sasuke over twice and succeeded.

"I'm going to talk to Madara," he said putting his shirt back on. I could see Karin squealing from the corner of my eye. Sometimes watching her make a fool of herself made me feel embarrassed for her, she was just lucky that Sasuke didn't point the things that she did out.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked because I caught him staring at me while saying this.

"No, you should get some rest," he broke his glance away from mine and began walking out of the room.

When Sasuke returned from his meeting with Madara he sat next to me. A fight between Karin and Suigetsu broke out as usual, this time it was about the fact that Karin had left his sword behind while fighting Killerbee. Juugo tried to intercept the argument, but only made it worse.

"Do you think that we'll really get to use the eight tails' power, Sasuke?" Suigetsu broke out of the fight by ignoring Karin.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we'll need to rely on that anymore," Sasuke said reaching for his glass of water with a smirk on his face. After that I heard the glass fall over and the water spill on to the ground. I looked at Sasuke who wore a shocked and confused expression. Then he reached up to rub his eyes, and I knew that something was wrong. If I remembered the diary entries of Sachiaki-hime and the books that I'd read on the Uchiha-clan correctly the Mangekyo Sharingan was dangerous to the Uchiha. The Uchiha hated the Amamiya because it did not harm us, but for the Uchiha the cost was their eyesight. Without realizing it I had removed Sasuke's hand from his eyes and held it tightly while looking at him worriedly. His eyes didn't look any different than before. "You look worried, Azusa." Sasuke said snapping me out of my trance. He could still see me so I tried to convince myself that it was just a false alarm.

"It's nothing. I just got worried is all," I explained releasing his hand.

"Well I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." He replied.

"Actually there is. It seems that we've been followed." Karin announced.

Immediately the whole group was outside to greet the one that was tailing us. Sasuke approached him, and I turned around so that I wouldn't have to see the man get killed. "We have to leave now." Sasuke said after finishing off the ninja. "They will have others coming to this place soon."

Falcon covered a large amount of distance over a series of days before we settled down in one place. We were still in the middle of a forest, but everyone had decided that we couldn't go on any longer. We set up camp and everyone sat around resting. I got in a few hours of sleep, before waking up to Sasuke sharpening his sword. It was still broad daylight, probably a little after noon. He was preparing to do battle with Konoha, I knew it. This was too soon for me though. I still had no idea how to stop him, I didn't even know if he could be stopped. I thought about trying to delay him already, but I had no idea how to busy him. "Is everyone else asleep?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied putting his sword through the fire and spitting on the crimson heated metal. "If I'm right we should be about 50 miles away from Konoha right now."

"Don't you think that you might be rushing it Sasuke? Do you really think that you're ready yet?" I asked.

"Don't try and delay me, Azusa. I know that you don't want me to do it." Sasuke scoffed putting away his sword after it turned back to it's normal shade.

"So you don't care what I think anymore, huh? You used to always put my thoughts in to consideration." I sighed getting up and sitting next to him.

"I've considered it, and I don't agree," he said stubbornly.

"You used to care about me so much. I guess that's different now," I shrugged realizing that I was taunting him with memories of the past. I was trying to make him feel guilty for what he was doing to me.

"I still care about you," he looked at me seriously. His expression was still as blank as ever, but I could see the loosening of his usually tightened muscles in his face showing that he was being sincere. Part of me began to wish that I couldn't tell his emotions just by reading his face. "I'm always going to care about you."

I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Instead I sat there like a fool with my mouth hanging open. I didn't know what he expected me to say to something like that. Was there even anything I could say? The thought did run through my mind, that his sincere face was a trick of the light and he was just messing around with me, but I knew that it wasn't true.

Karin shot up from her sleeping spot with a look of surprise, capturing Sasuke's attention. For the first time I appreciated Karin for saving me, but then my relief was not long lasted. "I can sense someone headed towards this place! He's really close!"

Sasuke stood up quickly, drawing his newly sharpened sword. "We'll wait for him to come to us."

Karin scrambled to wake Suigetsu and Juugo, and I stood by Sasuke's side like he wanted. Slowly the silhouette of a man appeared from behind the trees. Sasuke prepared to strike, but then I saw the glint of the Konoha headband. "Stop!" I screamed jumping in front of the man to protect him. Everyone in the group seemed taken back by my sudden cry. It was the first time that I'd ever raised my voice in front of them, besides Sasuke. I found myself drawing a kunai from my weapons pouch and holding it in front of me, trying to protect the man.

"You're Azusa Amamiya-san!" the chunin behind me said. "Everyone has been worried about you!"

"He's from Konoha!" Suigetsu announced sounding bloodthirsty.

"Stay away from him!" I cried back at him.

"Azusa, put down the weapon. I don't want to hurt you, and you can't take on all three of us at once, can you?" Sasuke contradicted his statement by raising his sword at me. "It's either you or him, and I think that you'd rather him die than yourself."

"Let him go, please." I begged them. "I'm not going anywhere, but just let him go."

"No! Amamiya-san you must return to Konoha! You have to help us, we need you! We're under attack! That is why I'm headed back to the village right now, all Konoha ninja were ordered to return immediately. We've suffered so many casualties!" the man pulled on my sleeves, pleading with me.

Suddenly it was like my whole body had become numb and the world was spinning around me. The only thing that I heard was Sasuke's voice say, "kill him."

The three other Falcon members began to run towards me. "NOOO!" I howled activating my Mangekyo. Black flames filled the forest due to my rage. I still couldn't control my Mangekyo after all. It still reacted when my emotions were peaked. The word _casualties _echoed in my head. I realized that 'casualties' meant people that I loved were dead. It could have been my students, Hinata, Naruto, everyone…

Kiba…

"NOOOOO!" I continued to howl feeling tears stream down my face. I didn't know who I had lost, and I didn't want to lose anyone. I didn't want anyone to leave me anymore. I had always been left behind and I didn't want that anymore. Kiba was the first person to tell me that he would always be with me so that I wouldn't be alone, if I lost him I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Finally, Sasuke charged towards me knocking me over. I felt blood splash on to my face and I heard the man scream behind me. They had killed him in my moment of weakness which only made me scream more. It made me realize how easily people could die, how easily my friends at home would die in that attack. I began to kick Sasuke, but he held me down until I calmed down.

"Is she okay?" Suigetsu asked uneasily when I stopped screaming and kicking. Now all I was was silent. It was a silence that even I wasn't accustomed to. I just knew that I wanted to go help everyone. For the first time I had been with Sasuke I felt imprisoned here. I was with him out of my own free will, he never trapped me until now.

"Please let me go," I begged looking at Sasuke with my red eyes. Tears streamed heavily down my face. "Please let me go."

"Why are you doing this, Azusa? This whole time you've been cooperative, why now?" Sasuke pinned me to the ground with brute strength, but I couldn't feel the pain in my shoulders anymore.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," I sobbed. "I'm going to be all alone."

"I'm never going to let you be alone!" Sasuke cried, and I felt myself being crushed by the amount of feeling in those words. Suddenly his face wasn't so expressionless anymore. Emotion was covering his whole face, beating at my heart.

I stared at him wide eyed, feeling the tears on my face dry. "Sasuke…" I said slowly. Then I remembered the day that he'd left me behind. He'd torn me apart and left me alone. He didn't stop even though I was crying. He just walked away from me without looking behind him. I would never forget that feeling of being abandoned. I would never forgive him for abandoning me that night. "LIAR!" I screamed pushing him off with strength that I didn't know I had. Even he looked surprised that I was able to push him off. "You're a damned liar! You left me! You hurt me the most! I hate you the most! I hate you more than everything! You say that you're not going to let me be alone, but you want to take everyone from me! You want me to be alone!"

"I will always be with you Azusa!" Sasuke countered.

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR! YOU WILL ALWAYS LEAVE ME!" Another black flame arose where I looked at, but I was looking at Sasuke. The flame grew on his back and his scream echoed in my ears. That scream was one that would stay with me for the rest of my life. It made me feel like I was being torn apart limb by limb. Blood flowed down from my eyes replacing the tears that were once there. I extinguished the Amaterasu as quickly as I could and watched Sasuke collapse to the ground. He stared at me from the ground with pained eyes, holding part of his arm that had also been burned.

"Sasuke!" Karin cried running over to him and beginning to heal his wounds.

I covered my mouth with my hands, filled with regret. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"Azu," he called out to me using my old nickname bringing the tears back to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I began to back up resisting the urge to run to him and help him. It was like a tug of war between Konoha and Sasuke. "I love you. I love you so much… but I can't…" then I ran away leaving the group still surrounded by my flames.

I saw Sasuke try to get up to chase after me, but his wounds did not permit him to stand. "AZUSA!" he cried, but I didn't turn back. I couldn't turn back anymore, because as much as I wanted to be with Sasuke I wanted to save Konoha more. I loved Konoha and Sasuke, but I loved Konoha and it's people more. I wanted to save both of them…

But I could only save one…


	25. Chapter 25: True Pain Part 1

Chapter 25: True Pain Part 1

Konoha wasn't too far away according to Sasuke, but didn't want to think about Sasuke right now. Everything hurt too much to think about him, if I did I would just have second thoughts on leaving him. I was already beginning to believe that I'd done a bad thing by leaving him after wounding him, but I had to do it. If I had gone over to him I wouldn't be able to find it in myself to leave him. I knew that Falcon wasn't going to be going after me any time soon, not after I burned Sasuke. My heart was throbbing and I was fighting back tears. I told myself that I wasn't going to cry anymore, crying wasn't going to take back what happened and it certainly wasn't going to protect Konoha.

I was finally close enough to Konoha that I could see the smoke rising up beyond the trees. Soon the wall was visible to me and I ran in even faster than I was already going.

Everything was a wreck. Buildings were toppled over, and the ones that were still standing had a great deal of damage done to them. I had a few goals that I had to accomplish first before fighting off some of the enemies.

Find my students.

Find Hinata.

Find Kiba.

But first I had to notify Tsunade-sama that I had returned.

Even the Hokage's building was crumbling before my eyes. In order to avoid battle I snuck through the alleyways of the buildings left standing, and hid behind rubble. A few times I would sneak past the attackers. All of them had fiery orange hair with several piercings all over their faces and ears, probably more all over their bodies. I also ran by many dead bodies, but I tried my best to ignore them and move on. I couldn't waste time on the dead while I still needed to protect the living. I never saw the body of a good friend of mine, but every corpse I saw was a comrade. I didn't feel true loss until I saw Kakashi-sensei's body buried in a pile of rubble. Quickly I turned my head away knowing that there was nothing I could do for him, not when he was already dead. All I could do was avenge him, but I still had to see Tsunade-sama.

Finally, reaching the base of the Hokage's office building I began to run straight up the walls of the building, up to the roof where I could see Anbu members gathered with their animal masks. At first when I appeared from the side of the roof they thought that I was an enemy and raised their weapons at me, but then Tsunade-sama, who sat in the middle of their group, stopped them. "I've returned, Tsunade-sama," I said getting on to one knee, putting one fist to the floor, and bowing my head. "I'm sorry for my leave of absence. I got caught up in something."

I could hear the ANBU members talking about me like I couldn't hear them while my head was down. They said things about me disappearing with the missing-nin, Sasuke. They discussed whether they thought I was a traitor or not. Slowly I heard Tsunade-sama's footsteps approach me, but I made sure not to lift my eyes from the ground. I knew that I had done a bad thing; I'd left Konoha for almost a month and a half and traveled with Sasuke. If she did not trust me anymore I wouldn't blame her. I knew that if I were in her place I would not trust the person that was standing before her. Even I had to admit that I looked at myself as somewhat of a traitor.

"Take out your forehead protector, Azusa," Tsunade-sama ordered me with an intense voice that made me flinch. I quickly removed my forehead protector from my pocket. I made sure that Sasuke would not get his hands on it when I was with him. It was something that I protected with my life. I handed her the protector thinking that she was going to scratch out the Konoha symbol, telling me to leave, but instead she wrapped it around my neck like I had always worn it before. My emotions were a mixture of relief and shock, but either way I could not move. "Look at me, Azusa," she said.

Slowly I raised my head and looked in to my Hokage's creamy brown eyes. Her hand came down on my face like a hammer to a nail, and a felt blood fall down from the side of my lip. I gritted my teeth to bite back the pain and fear to look right back at Tsunade-sama again.

"You are late Azusa. I've been waiting for you to return," then she squatted down to the ground so that we were seeing each other from the same height. "Naruto will be coming back soon, but until then protect this village. I'm entrusting this village to you right now, do you understand?"

"I understand, Tsunade-sama. I am honored," I said bowing my head once more. In truth I could barely believe what I was hearing. She was entrusting the entire village to me right now, the traitor that had abandoned the village for a month and a half to be with her corrupted and possibly insane friend. Words could not explain how grateful I was to Tsunade-sama. If it were any other Hokage I probably would have been killed on the spot.

"Tsunade-sama!" one of the ANBU members said in disbelief. "She could be a traitor! She could be a spy for Sasuke Uchiha!"

Now the words that were coming from the masked ANBU member were the words that I'd expected from Tsunade-sama. "Are you a spy, Azusa?" Tsunade-sama asked me bluntly.

"No, I would never betray Konoha," I answered truthfully.

"There you have it," Tsunade-sama turned back to the ANBU member. "She says that she is not a traitor so I don't doubt her. There is a reason that she is the youngest Jonin we have in the village, and that is because I trust her wholeheartedly."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," I said. "I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"Are Kiba, Hinata, my students, and all the others alright?" I asked uneasily.

"All of your friends are fighting hard. You should join them right away," Tsunade-sama answered.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief. "But Kakashi-sensei is dead," I told her what I knew she already knew.

"I know. I know…" she repeated twice as I ran off of the building and down the wall, back in to the battlefield.

I touched the side of my eye feeling one of the petals from my Mangekyo falling to the bottom of my eyes. One hour had passed since I'd activated it, and I had five hours left to defend my village. "That's plenty!" I cried blowing a fireball from my mouth in to the air to let everyone know that I was back, and that I wasn't going to stop until Konoha was safe again.

Right off the bat I used _Shorai-Zo_ to see in to the not-so-distant future in order to find Kiba's whereabouts. He seemed to be within a building, so I searched through all of the buildings that were still standing that shared the same layout as the one in my vision. Finally, I burst through one of the walls and found Kiba and Tsume-san battling against another orange haired enemy. "Azusa!" Kiba cried whirling around and throwing his arms around me in a full embrace. "I saw your fireball, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just needed to know that you were fine too," I smiled somewhat painfully. Kiba was visibly still in love with me, but for me it wasn't the same anymore. I still cared for him and had feelings for him, but I wasn't in love with him. It would be better if I was still in love with him.

"Well sorry to break up your lovers reunion, but we're sort of in the middle of something, Azusa-san," Tsume-san growled while staring at the Preta Path before her.

"I can't stay for long anyways. Sorry Tsume-san." I apologized then turned back to Kiba, "Where are Hinata and my students?"

"Last I saw her she was looking for her parents, she had Sho, Tsuyoi, and Takeshi with her at that time. I wouldn't be surprised if she was keeping those three at the hospital to keep them safe," Kiba told me, and I immediately began rushing over to the hospital saying a quick goodbye.

Just as Kiba had said Sho, Tsuyoi, and Takeshi were at the hospital, but instead of staying within it's safe walls they were outside trying to fend off one of the Paths that were trying to break in to the Hospital. It was obvious that all three had gotten very strong since I'd been gone, and exceeded all of the other Genin in their age level. As I watched them fight I could see that Tsuyoi had found a medium between using her _Nendono _Kekkei Genkai, and other jutsus that she had learned. She would use shadow clones to attack while distracting the Asura path which was already breaking apart. Takeshi on the other hand was not so different from when I left him, which in his case was not bad since he was already a prodigy child to begin with. The only difference was the sense of leadership that I saw in him now. He would order out Tsuyoi and Sho's attacks, and they would listen to him like a true leader. Now I knew who helped Hinata run the group while I was gone. Sho was even better of a weapons user since I'd left him. He knew the perfect way to angle a kunai, and could hit the Asura path in the same place with three different shuriken, sneaking in the _Kaze No Buki no Jutsu _that I had taught him not long before I'd gone to extend his weapons, and increase their power. It was obvious to me that they could handle themselves, but I still felt obligated to do at least one attack.

Immediately I jumped in with a full blown kick to the Path's head, and began to move my hands for a seal. "_Sen Katto no Jutsu," _I cried as the wind daggers rained down on the Asura Path's head completely missing me. When I landed down on to the ground again I stepped on the momentarily knocked out Path. "Hi, did you guys miss me?" I grinned waving to them.

I could see the shock on their faces, knowing that they weren't expecting me to return for this battle. Tsuyoi was the first one to greet me. She ran right at me and wrapped her arms around me, soaking my shirt with her tears. "I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I thought that your Uchiha friend had made you switch sides."

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not going to switch sides. I'm always going to be a Konoha ninja, don't worry," I patted her on the head to comfort her. Then I looked at Sho and Takeshi who now standing with smiles on their faces. "Are you going to deny your sensei a hug?" I asked waving them over with a laugh. Sho ran over immediately, but Takeshi still stayed back. "Still the cool guy, Takeshi? Come on, or I'm going to punish you real bad at our next training." I threatened, forcing him to come over. Takeshi still reminded me a little bit of Sasuke, but I wasn't going to let him go down the same path as Sasuke. I was going to break down all of his walls that pushed people away, something that I had failed to do with Sasuke. At last I was hugging all three of them, realizing just how much I had missed them during the time that I was gone. When I felt like the hug had lasted long enough I released all of them, and asked them, "is Hinata still here?"

"No, she went with her bodyguard to go find her parents. She left us here," Tsuyoi replied. "There are a lot of people that are hurt in there. I don't know if they're going to be able to save them all."

"I'm going to go in and help the medical team for a bit. Keep defending the outside of the hospital like you were. You guys looked amazing out there," I smiled.

"You were watching?" Sho asked surprised.

"Of course I was watching," I laughed as I ran in to the hospital.

Just like Tsuyoi had said, there were too many people that were injured and not enough people on the medical team. I quickly spotted Sakura moving from patient to patient as fast as she could. Her eyes looked tired, and she looked overwhelmed by the amount of patients she needed to treat. I ran over to her urging her to treat the next patient while I handled the one that she was treating. "That guy over there is in pretty bad shape. I'll handle this one," I told her.

"Azusa, you're back?" Sakura looked surprised. Even she looked a bit glad to see me, considering that she was never really a big fan of mine.

"Yeah," I replied beginning to heal the patient's wounds. "I escaped."

"From Sasuke?" she asked uneasily.

"Yeah."

"How is he?" she wondered.

I remembered Karin healing his wounds while he tried to get me to stop running away. I remembered setting him on fire with Amaterasu. Guilt surged me once more, which was pushed away by my concentrating on healing the man before me. "Not in as bad of a shape as the guy over there is."

"Right," she nodded running over to the next patient. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to answer her questions about Sasuke. I couldn't even talk about him without contorting my face with guilt. From the patient over Sakura turned to me and laughed a tired laugh. "You know, Kiba yelled at me over you when you were captured. I said that you were with Sasuke of your own free will and he just snapped at me, but I guess he was right. You came back after all. You're really lucky to have someone like Kiba, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I said to her. "But you were right, I was there of my own free will. He captured me, and I stayed because I wanted to stay. I thought that I could save him somehow, because it was me who was closest to him, but in the end I couldn't do it. I really want to save him, more than anybody. I even somewhat regret leaving him to save Konoha, but I knew that I had to do it."

Both Sakura and I then moved on to our next patients. "So you've realized it then…" she sighed.

"Realized what?" I asked curiously.

"That you're in love with him too," she answered bluntly. "That you've always been in love with him."

"Yeah," I nodded feeling sorry for Sakura who still harbored feelings for him. "I'm sorry, Sakura. He's always cared about me the most out of everyone though." I told her remembering him saying that he would never leave me before I knocked him down and called him a liar.

"I know. I've always known," she nodded back at me sadly, then she finished her patient and urged me aside and began working on my patient. "You shouldn't be working in this hospital right now, Azusa. Other than Naruto you're the next closest thing that could save Konoha. You should be out there fighting those guys. I can handle it in here so you handle everything out there."

"Yeah," I agreed beginning to walk off to the battlefield.

"Hey, Azusa," Sakura stopped me continuing to heal her patient.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that we could've been friends if Sasuke wasn't in the picture?" she smiled at me.

"We still can be," I replied walking away.

When I got out of the hospital I found my students still fighting. I snuck out of the hospital without disrupting their battle with the awakened Asura path and moved on. Suddenly, while I was running through the debris scattered streets I spotted another Pain path rise in to the sky. It was obvious that he was up to something suspicious so I decided to make him my first target. _Hachidori_! I summoned my blue hummingbird which flew me up to the pain. This Pain, like all of the others wore a scratched forehead protector and a long Akatsuki coat. He had the usual orange hair and piercings on his face, and his orange hair was short and spiky, somewhat like Naruto's hair. On the ground below I spotted Tsunade-sama running towards this Path, screaming his name, _Pain…_

It was now obvious to me that this Path was the leader of this attack, "Pain!" I screamed launching myself off of Hachidori and at Pain with a kunai surrounded by wind to create a longer sword.

"You're too late," he said in a monotone.

I felt a push throw me aside like gravity was pulling the wrong way. Hachidori caught me in the strong push and cradled me on it's back so that I would not be wounded. My limbs hurt from the push and tiny rocks of debris had cut my face so that I was bleeding a fair amount. When I finally woke up I felt like I was in hell, because below me where Konoha should have been was nothing. It was now bare and covered in clouds of dust. Once again I did not know who was alive or dead anymore. I didn't know who had left me behind.

As I watched Pain lower himself in to the cloud cover below I screamed with the most rage I'd ever felt. "PAIN!"


	26. Chapter 26: True Pain Part 2

Chapter 26: True Pain Part 2

"PAIN!" I cried out as I watched disappear in to the clouds of my destroyed village. I had come back in order to protect my village, and Pain had completely obliterated it. Hate and vengeance pulsed through my veins as I steered Hachidori in to the dust cloud below. The last time I had wanted revenge so much was after Sasuke had left me behind in the village with his harsh words. It was through that vengeance that I became so strong, because I wanted to prove him wrong no matter what. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't Uchiha scum. I wanted to surpass him in strength and defeat him, but my friends had stopped me and set me back on the right path. Now there was nothing stopping me from tearing Pain apart, I didn't even know who was left around to stop me, perhaps I was the only one left. The thought beat at my head and heart until I felt numb inside.

"I'll kill you, bastard!" my own scream rang out through the air sounding more like the roar of a lion. I sounded like a berserk animal, but that didn't matter to me anymore. I leaped off of Hachidori and plummeted to the ground, readying myself for an all-out assault towards Pain. (*1) _Futon: Okina Arashi no Jutsu! _In a few seconds I had formed my seals and blew out a storm of air, lessening the impact of my fall and clearing the dust in the air almost completely. This was a move that I had created myself, basing it off of the coming of age jutsu that Sasuke had taught me years before when he was still affiliated with Konoha, except it had been put on an Amamiya twist, instead of fire the jutsu used air. I still had an enormous amount of chakra to spare so I decided that I would use it generously towards Pain. I quickly activated (*2) _Shorai-Zo _to find Pain's whereabouts, and once I found it I began to form more seals. (*3) _Katon: Hosenka no jutsu! _I breathed fire using the Uchiha technique. Even though I was an Amamiya, using the Uchiha clan's fire techniques were like child's play for me. At a young age both of the air and fire elements had come naturally to me, that being one of the reasons that I had been promoted to the rank of Jonin.

Pain burst out from the cover of the dust, dodging every single volley of fire that came after him. Just as the last fireball was dodged he charged towards me, readying for an attack. I slipped my hand in to my equipment pouch and pulled out a kunai, immediately forming more seals with the kunai in my hand. (*4) _Kaze no Buki no jutsu!_

Chakra mixed in with the air to create an invisible extension to the blade of the kunai. I whipped the kunai to one side barely grazing a surprised looking Pain as the invisible blade crossed his shoulder. I continued to read his next movements with _Shorai-Zo_ readying myself for the kill, finally when I had him in the spot where I wanted him I through my kunai on to the ground and focused completely on Pain. _Amatera-, _I began, but then I felt a hand grab my shoulder and my attack redirected on to an empty part of the land.

"You've done enough, Azusa," Naruto's voice said with a thick tone of seriousness.

"Naruto! Where the hell have you been!? You're late!" I stomped my foot and lectured.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Is this the guy that did this to Konoha?"

"Yeah, Pain." I nodded, "but I've got it under control. I'll be the one to kill him."

"No, you won't," Naruto shook his head.

"And why is that!?" I argued.

"Because you looked like how Sasuke did back when he left Konoha. You had the same eyes as him." Naruto finally faced me and told me without hesitation. "I'm here now so I'll deal with it. I cannot forgive anyone who does this to Konoha either," he snarled. I could tell immediately that Naruto had become stronger from the last time is aw him. Already he had become stronger than me, maybe even Sasuke. "Anyways, everyone else needs you too Azusa."

He reminded me of all the people that may have survived and were outside of the huge divot in the ground. I still needed to know who had survived, he was right. "Yeah," I nodded. "Then I'm leaving it to you."

"Azusa, how was Sasuke?" Naruto asked one final question as I walked away.

"He's being an idiot," I replied bluntly.

"Thought so," Naruto laughed and readied himself for battle. "I'm glad that you're back."

"Glad to be back," I said before running up the wall of the divot to where the survivors of the attack were probably scattered.

Due to my amazing amount of luck Kiba was the one that I found first. He had several broken bones, but other than that no damage was done to any of his vital organs. With my shallow amount of medical ninjutsu I scanned his body and determined that he wasn't in any trouble. "I'm glad that you're okay. You were really trying to tear Pain apart down there weren't you?" Kiba said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood as I healed some of his wounds. "You could've beat him on your own if Naruto hadn't stopped you."

"No," I shook my head. "I couldn't have."

"Yeah, you definitely could have. I saw you down there. You were amazing as always." He smiled, but I just shook my head again. "Why don't you think you could've beaten him? You obviously had him cornered down there." Kiba asked sounding confused.

"Do you know what Naruto said to me?" I said to Kiba with a sad smile. "He said that I had Sasuke's eyes while I was fighting Pain. He stopped me because he was scared that I'd end up like Sasuke if he kept letting me fight like that."

"Well maybe he saw wrong, Azusa. You're not like Sasuke at all." Kiba tried to reassure me, but I just responded by shaking my head again.

"I think that he may be affecting me more than I thought he was. I probably spent too much time with him," I finished up healing his wounds.

"You couldn't help that though," Kiba replied.

That was when the guilt kicked in full force. I had to remember that Kiba didn't know anything that had happened between Sasuke and I during the time that I was gone. I had to remember that he still trusted an untrustworthy person like me. I looked at him sadly and slowly the smile fell from his face. "Kiba… we may need to talk after all of this is over."

"Or we could talk right now," Kiba grabbed my sleeve and looked at me with unfazed eyes, eyes that could see right through me. "What's going on, Azusa?"

"No, I have to go right now. There are still more people that are injured, sorry," I said shaking his hand off of my sleeve.

After my run in with Kiba I found Tsuyoi, Shou, and Takeshi with Sakura. All had faced no serious injuries because of Katsuyu's protection and healing abilities. A few moments later after they had wished me good luck I moved on to the next person, healing as many people as I could find. Slowly I could feel my chakra lessening down to a few drops, forcing me to finally stop. When I found Hinata I had been wandering for about ten minutes. She too did not face any serious injuries. Instead she was plastered on to the fight with Naruto and Pain, her affection basically leaking through her skin.

"He'll be fine you know. He is Naruto after all," I tried to comfort her, but then Naruto's hands literally got nailed in to the ground by Pain. One by one Pain stabbed the black chakra receivers in to Naruto increasing Hinata's worry every time. Finally, she reached her limit and began to launch herself in to the battle. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back before she could jump in. "Hinata you can't go in."

"But N-Naruto-kun needs help!" she protested. "He's hurt!"

"You'll get hurt," I countered.

"I-I don't care," she shook her head. "Azusa please let me go." She begged.

It was obvious that she loved Naruto, even though she only admitted it a few times she really loved him. I'd known this from the moment we became friends. Love really was a funny thing wasn't it? It hurt you so much yet it made all other scary physical pain seem meaningless. "Hinata, please don't do this." I begged one final time.

"I have to go," she said.

Finally I let go of her hand, hoping that I wouldn't regret it later. "I know you do," I sighed thinking about Sasuke and the way I had injured him. "I know."

I turned and watched my closest friend in the village charge in to battle for the one that she loved the most, and I was almost jealous. So many times I'd wanted to do exactly what she was doing for Sasuke, but couldn't because it would mean betraying my village. If only it was as simple as Hinata's case. Not only was she charging in to save the one she loved, she could also say that it was for the village, but I couldn't. The moment I helped Sasuke was the same moment that I would be deemed an enemy of Konoha, and the moment I wounded Sasuke I would become somewhat of a hero for Konoha. In the end it would always be a fight between my love for the village and my love for Sasuke, and something told me that the village would always trump Sasuke. And even if Sasuke ended up trumping the village in my affection I would still choose the village because it was either the one and only Sasuke, or the thousands of villagers that lived within the walls of Konoha. No matter what Sasuke couldn't seem to win.

Hinata spun around Pain and stood in front of Naruto in her fighting stance. I could not hear any of the words exchanged, but once Hinata charged towards Pain I knew that all I could do was watch. She was going to lose for sure, but I was not allowed to stop her under any circumstances. This was her time to try and protect Naruto, and I wasn't going to get in the way of that.

Almost instantly Hinata was brought down by the Pain's Shinra Tensei and I winced as she was thrown back like a rag doll, everything else after that ended up as a blur. The next thing I knew I was staring at Naruto with six of the nine tails that the Kyubi had. He was screaming in rage and began a restless assault on Pain, breaking through all of Pain's now useless attacks. In a few moments Naruto had driven Pain out of Konoha and chased him through the forest in his six tailed form. I, along with Guy-sensei's team rushed to Hinata's side. Neji was the first to begin his worries.

"If we don't find someone to heal her soon she won't make it," TenTen looked at Neji with frantic eyes.

"I'll find a healer immediately," Neji said.

"No, I'll do it," I protested, unzipping her jacket and pressing my hands against her chest to start the healing.

"You're running on a minimal amount of Chakra. If you use any more you'll suffer serious consequences," Neji warned.

"Then find me Sakura quickly! I'll stabilize her condition until you bring Sakura here!" I demanded.

As I stabilized Hinata's condition she opened her mouth and whispered, "Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry Hinata. He's fine now," I lied to her knowing that somewhere outside of the village he was still going berserk and growing tails.

"That's good," she smiled.

"Stop talking," I shut her up. "Sakura's coming to heal you, so stop talking." Almost right after I spoke the words Sakura rushed in and took my place. She had impeccable timing because at the time when she pushed my away my chakra dwindled right above the line of zero. I could've killed myself from overusing my chakra.

With no strength in my body I coughed up a small amount of blood and collapsed to the ground. I couldn't move anymore, that was it for me for this battle. Now it was all up to Naruto to finish off Pain.

"Let's go help Naruto," Guy-sensei said to Lee, but Katsuyu stopped them insisting that they would just burden him if they went. After some convincing they decided not to go, and the whole village of Konoha did the second hardest thing after watching, we waited.

We waited for Naruto to destroy Pain and come back victorious, and when he did Naruto was accepted by everyone in the village for the very first time. All of the lives of the ones whose souls were taken were returned. Naruto had even saved the lives of those who had died. He'd brought them back to life.

Naruto Uzumaki was a hero.

* * *

><p>So i sort of just realized that i've never told you guys the translations for the jutsus that i made up for Azusa, so from now on i will be doing that. Here are the jutsus for this chapter.<p>

(*1) Futon: Okina Arashi no jutsu (Air release: great storm jutsu)

(*2) Shorai-Zo (Various Futures)

(*3) Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Phoenix sage fire jutsu) (sasuke actually uses this a lot...

(*4) Kaze no Buki no jutsu (Wind weapon jutsu)


	27. Chapter 27: Naruto Departs!

Chapter 27: Naruto Departs!

The village was working from morning to night on the repairs for Konoha. There wasn't a single person in the village that didn't work their hardest to rebuild Konoha. After resting myself from the overuse of chakra due to my battle with Pain I too began help rebuild. Shou and Tsuyoi had managed to live through the Pain invasion with just a few scrapes, but Takeshi had broken a few ribs and his arm trying to protect Shou and Tsuyoi from debris. Kiba had escaped with a broken leg, and Hinata looked like she had never gotten injured. "Are you really okay, Takeshi?" I asked him as he lifted up a stack of wood with one arm and carried it on his shoulder. "You do know that you're injured, right?"

"Others have got it a lot worse than me. As long as I can walk I'm fine," he said with an impassive face. Then a smirk came across his face. "Since the village got attacked we're going to be really busy with missions from now on. Make it up to the three of us somehow, idiot." I stared at him in surprise, and then I couldn't help but laugh when I realized that he had just spoken to me in a complete sentence for the first time. It was also the first time that I had ever seen him smile. "What?" Takeshi asked setting down the wood.

"I just feel like you've grown a lot since I left. You're somehow more mature," I grinned. "I also heard that you helped Hinata a lot with controlling our team. You even protected Shou and Tsuyoi. I'm really proud of you, you know?"

"Whatever," Takeshi sighed. "I wouldn't have had to do all of that if you hadn't disappeared for a few months."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that," I laughed. Still, I could not believe how fast Takeshi had grown. He had completely changed from a kid who didn't like cooperating and talking to others to a leader in a matter of months. "You really remind me of someone."

"I think that you've said that before too," Takeshi looked at me then he turned back around to concentrate on his work, "and I think that I remember who you said it was."

"But of course you're greater than him in many ways," I tried to brush of the topic. Takeshi knew that Sasuke had gone rogue and had taken me for the past few months. I didn't want him to think that he was the same as him, even though deep in my heart I was afraid that Takeshi would end up like him. They were so alike that I couldn't help but think that way.

"Azusa-san!" I heard my name called by a voice that I knew well.

"Tsuyoi, are you working hard?" I asked her as she jumped on to me and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, but I'm taking a break right now with Shou," she pointed at the white haired boy behind her. "I just realized that I didn't get to properly greet you by myself after you came back! I was so worried about you! Do you have anything you want to talk about? I want to tell you a lot of things!" Tsuyoi jumped up and down excitedly like she always did.

"We can talk later," I told her staring at the sulking Shou. He was obviously still unhappy with the fact that I had disappeared for months.

"What are you, a kid?" Takeshi sighed hitting Shou lightly over the head. "She's back isn't she?"

"We still don't know if Azusa-san was kidnapped or if she went with the Uchiha voluntarily though." Shou mumbled to himself. Now I understood, he was feeling abandoned. I had left them with Hinata for so long and then had suddenly appeared out of nowhere again.

"Of course she was kidnapped!" Tsuyoi lectured Shou. "She wouldn't be here if she went voluntarily, right Azusa-san?"

"Do guys want to know the truth?" Tsuyoi and Shou listened attentively while Takeshi continued working. "I don't know if I went voluntarily or not. I think that I did," I smiled leaning on a stack of wooden planks behind me. The three of them looked at me in shock, which I had expected. "Sasuke is my closest friend after all, so I couldn't leave him alone. I guess at first I didn't have any intentions of following him, but after he took me I couldn't leave him alone. I could have left him and returned here many times, but I chose not to. That was until I heard of Pain's attack on Konoha, then I came back here as fast as I could."

"You're not going back are you!?" Shou cried slamming his hand on the stack of wooden planks I was leaning on.

"No, I'm not. I'm staying here from now on. I'm not going anywhere anymore." I shook my head. "After all, I owe you guys, don't I?" I said looking at Takeshi who had already turned around and begun to work again.

Tsuyoi breathed a sigh of relief, but then Takeshi hit her on the back with a length of wood. "Don't look so relaxed. We've got work to do, break time is over."

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoi stomped her foot and rubbed her back. "That really hurt!"

"Whatever," he snapped his head away from her looking slightly regretful, "You too Shou! You don't get to loiter around here forever."

"Fine," Shou groaned, and then he turned to me. "After all of this you better start training us again!"

"I got it!" I waved walking away towards Tsunade-sama's tent. She had been unconscious since the attack, and it didn't look like she had any signs of waking up any time soon.

When I opened the tent Sakura and Shizune were sitting at her side like always. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were with them today too. "How is she doing?" I asked Sakura.

"She still won't wake up," Sakura shook her head in worry. "I don't when she will."

"Tsunade-baachan," Naruto sighed staring at the elderly looking Tsunade.

Naruto, Sakura, and I wandered out of the tent. I stayed with them as they met up with old friends and finally Naruto asked me the question that I had been expecting from him again, since I didn't get to properly answer when Pain was here. "How is Sasuke doing?" Sakura listened closely as I prepared to answer.

"Well, he's sided with the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara after killing Itachi." I began to explain. "Uchiha Madara has been disguised as that Akatsuki member you guys know as Tobi. We went to Kumogakure to capture the eight tails for the Akatsuki because Sasuke wanted it's power, but in the end he didn't want it anymore. He awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan because of Itachi's death, and he's a lot more hateful than he was the last time you guys saw him. I thought that if I stayed with him I would be able to save him, but I couldn't do it. He has plans of his own. He threatened to kill everyone that was important to me if I returned back to Konoha, but I don't think that he'll be coming here… because when I tried to come back to help bring down Pain I injured him," I told them covering my eye.

"That idiot," Naruto groaned putting his hand over his face. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked at the ground sadly while Kakashi-sensei just sighed.

"You tried your best Azusa. Maybe you should leave it to us now." Kakashi-sensei said. "I think that you've suffered enough grief from this."

"No! I have to keep trying! I _will_ do something about Sasuke!" I retorted. Just then I heard Kiba calling my name and I turned around to see Akamaru skidding to a stop.

"Azusa, Naruto, Sakura! Tsunade-sama has been dismissed as Hokage! The sixth Hokage is some guy named Danzo!" Kiba cried.

"Danzo Shimura!?" I cried back thinking of the ANBU leader. "That can't be!"

"That's not all! He's given permission for ninja to kill Sasuke as a missing-nin!" Kiba sounded frantic even through his distaste for Sasuke.

"I won't let him! I'm going to talk to him right now!" Naruto began to storm off with Sakura to look for Danzo, but Kakashi-sensei and I held the two of them back.

"Don't do anything stupid now," I said holding back Sakura.

"One bad move against him and you could be thrown in jail," Kakashi-sensei finished for me. Naruto gritted his teeth and stormed off, Sakura close behind. "I knew that this would happen someday," Kakashi-sensei sighed shaking his head.

"I'll go after them, don't worry about it," I said to him, following them.

When I caught up to them Naruto and Sakura were talking with Sai, asking him questions about Danzo. Sai shook his head and showed them the seal on his tongue that prevented him from speaking of Danzo. "How can you be so calm about this Azusa!? He wants to kill Sasuke!" Naruto asked.

"You think that I'm calm. I'm not going to let him lay a hand on Sasuke. No one from Konoha is going to touch him, for their own sakes and for his." I folded my arms.

"Killing Sasuke? I didn't hear about this," Sai looked confused.

Suddenly a sword sprung out at me, and Naruto and Sakura quickly moved in surprise. In my shock I grabbed the blade with my thickly gloved hand. In my luck the sword did not cut my hand, but I stared and recognized the forehead protector of the ninja before me.

"You're the girl that was with Sasuke when he captured Bee," the woman from Kumogakure glared at me.

"Yeah, that would be me, unless you're talking about the red headed girl, then no that wasn't me," I smirked. "So what do you want from me?"

"I probably want to kill you, as for the others, you guys look so close to Sasuke tell me everything you know about him." She replied.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai!" I commanded them to fight which they did quite willingly. Since I was still lacking in the chakra department I concentrated only on taijutsu moves, and with that we pushed them all the way out the water.

"What does Sasuke have to do with you!?" Sakura demanded.

"The Uchiha and that girl attacked our village!" The male Kumogakure ninja pointed at me. "Then they took our master, and he's been missing ever since!"

Naruto and Sakura quickly recalled the story that I had told them about Sasuke joining Akatsuki and attacking the eight tails.

_That Bee,_ I thought to myself. He must not have wanted to return to Kumogakure and ran away. Now because of his childish decision I was suffering the consequences.

"Now that we have permission from the Hokage to kill the Uchiha we can have our revenge, and we can start with you!" the ninja pointed at me.

Realizing the troubling situation that I had gotten myself in to I tried my best not to get killed. "Well I didn't really help Sasuke capture Bee. Bee and I were sort of working together during that battle. He said that he would get me home when he beat Sasuke."

"Liar! We saw you leave with the Uchiha after the battle with Bee!" the female ninja roared.

I continued to think of other things to say, not knowing if I should tell them if Bee was alive or not. If I did, he might come after me.

"Wait, your master is a Jinchuuriki, right?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know that!?" the two Kumogakure ninja cried.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki too, so this is also my battle against the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki always take in their hosts alive so your master is probably not dead." Naruto reassured them. "I'll help you find your master."

"Fine, you're smarter than you look blondie," the girl smirked. "What's your name?"

"Naruto," he responded confidently.

In about an hour Sakura and I found Naruto in a hospital tent with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou, beaten black and blue. "So you couldn't do it, could you?" I asked with a sigh.

"No, I couldn't sell him out." Naruto looked down sadly.

"It's fine I understand," I shook my head.

"It would be best if you rested for a little bit," Kakashi-sensei told him.

"No! I have to see the Raikage!" Naruto demanded. Immediately, Yamato-taichou began his lecture about the nine tailed fox that Naruto had failed to keep inside of him. Talking about how he might not be able to restrain it the next time it happens.

"I met the fourth," Naruto interrupted, silencing the tent. "He's the one who stopped me from completely transforming."

I had been given just a little piece of information when I became a jonin, and that was that Naruto was actually Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage's son. When I heard this I was so surprised that I had fallen to my knees, but at the same time I could not stop laughing because I thought that it was so fitting. For the first time I believed that Naruto could really become Hokage, and now I believed that more than ever.

Kakashi laughed and then nodded, probably recalling the face of his old sensei. "I'll go with you Naruto. So what did he say to you? Fathers usually have something to say to their sons."

"He says that he believes in me," Naruto grinned, only widening mine.

"Wait, Naruto. I'll go too," I told him, but he shook his head.

"You just got back, you don't need to come. Also, you've got those three genin that really missed you when you were gone. Don't you think that you left them alone to chase Sasuke for long enough?" Naruto grinned. Sakura looked at Naruto with worried eyes, but then he put his hand on her head. "Don't worry about me Sakura. I'll be fine."

"I'm serious Naruto, be careful." I told him, preparing myself to leave the tent with Sakura, "and also, if you see Sasuke beat him up for me." I grinned.

"Will do," Naruto laughed.

"One more thing," I stopped. "If you see him… tell him that I said sorry."

Naruto looked at me confused, but didn't ask any unneeded questions. "Yeah, I'll do that too."


	28. Chapter 28: The Decision

Chapter 28: The Decision

It had only been two weeks ago, yet Konoha already began to regain it's former form. Naruto had gone a week ago to talk with the Raikage about dropping charges on Sasuke, and I had not heard from him yet. In that week my group and I had taken on small missions, as were all of the other teams of genin. Jonin without groups were sent off at the beginning of the two weeks and had just recently returned and chunin were forced to take on mission hat were more difficult than they were accustomed to. Times had become hard, but Konoha knew that it could not appear weak even after an attack. With no Tsunade-sama because she was still in a comatose state, the role for Hokage was wide open, which left us even more vulnerable.

Today was the day that I had promised Takeshi, Tsuyoi, and Shou a break from all of the rigorous training that I had put them through since I returned, but it was also a day for me to clear my head. Because of all of the chaos in Konoha I had yet to speak to Kiba and decide what to do with Sasuke. Today was the day that I knew I had to make my decision.

Kiba sat down next to me on a park bench where I had told him to meet me. At first it was all just silence. The two of us sat next to each other, not looking at each other, and not speaking. It was as if it was already the beginning of the end. "So back when Pain attacked, you told me that we needed to talk. I'm here now, so let me hear it," he finally broke the silence with a sigh.

"You're a really great person you know, Kiba? No one in my whole entire life is as nice as you are to me," I began.

"Yeah, I try," Kiba replied.

"And it makes me so happy that you try. No one has ever tried so hard for me before, and I don't think that anyone likes me more that you like me," I continued.

"I love you," he interrupted in a whisper.

"I know," I nodded. "Do you want to know what Sasuke said to me when he took me? We were having a conversation one night and I thought that he was normal again. I thought that he was the childhood friend that I had remembered, but then all of a sudden he became a demon. He told me that the only reason I thought I was in love with you was to get him out of my head."

From the corner of my eye I could see Kiba clenching his fists tightly, "I see."

"But I think that he was wrong," I finally said. "I know for sure that I fell for you on my own accord. I fell for you the day that I walked in to that hospital room when you came back from the Sasuke rescue mission. I fell for your smile, and how happy you were even when you were seriously injured. I really loved the way that you didn't say anything when I cried. That was all you. I was never using you to get over Sasuke, in fact I don't think that I was ever in love with Sasuke when I was younger. I thought that I was in love with Itachi, but I was just mistaking love for respect. You are my first love, and you make me happier than anyone else does." Tears began to fall from my eyes and I frantically tried to wipe them away.

"Then why are you crying, Azusa? If you love me so much then why do we have a problem here?" Kiba asked sadly, still not looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know," I hiccupped. "I don't know why I created such a big problem. I don't know why I kept on chasing after Sasuke and screwed everything up. I just don't know anymore."

"I know why," Kiba said patting me on the head. "I already know why, Azusa."

"Why?" I asked. "How can you know, but I don't know?"

"Because I love you," he replied so simply that it made sense. "And I know how it looks when you fall in love because you were in love with me. So I knew that you were falling for him from the very beginning."

"But I don't know how it happened," I shook my head. "It was like I just woke up one morning and everything was different, but it wasn't like that with you! I know exactly when I fell for you."

"The day that you went with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to look for him," Kiba began. "That was when you finally saw him again after three years. That was when you started remembering everything that the two of you went through together, all of the things that he did for you and you put away for three years. That was the day that you realized just how much those things meant to you, and you began to understand things that you didn't when you were younger. I thought that you were just in love with the Sasuke from the past, so I thought once you saw him again you would realize that he was different now, but I was wrong. When we ran in to him in Sunagakure you knew that he was different, but you still wanted to get to him so badly. I knew then that you weren't in love with him from the past. You were just in love with him. You were falling in love with the fact that he was Sasuke. Even if he didn't act like Sasuke he still was so you loved him. That was all there was to it."

"But why did I never know!?" I cried. "There is no way that I would just not understand that I was falling in love with someone!"

"You just didn't want to acknowledge it. You didn't want to be in love with him so you simply told yourself that he was your best friend and everything that you did was to save him. You convinced yourself to the point where you actually believed it. That was how much you did not want to be in love with him."

"And you let me do it because-" I was once again interrupted.

"Because I didn't want you to be in love with him either, and I thought that if you really managed to convince yourself then it would really go away. Then I got unsure when he kidnapped you. I started to get uneasy, and I realized that the only reason you were able to suppress it for so long was because he was never around to show you otherwise." Another sigh escaped his lips, making his statement sound even sadder than before.

"You really are my first love," I nodded wiping tears away and smiling at him.

"And you're mine," he responded.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, resting my head on his shoulder. "You know that I can't stay with you. I can't keep hurting you like this. All I want is for you to be happy, and I don't think that I make that happen for you."

"I know," Kiba nodded burying his face in my hair.

Finally breaking away from him I wiped away some of my leftover tears. "For the rest of my life I will never know why it wasn't you I ended up loving the most," I admitted. "I will never understand why I fell in love with Sasuke."

"Well maybe in the future you won't need to worry about that," Kiba laughed. "Someday I'll make you fall in love with me all over again, I promise."

"Well then I look forward to it," I nodded, trying to hide the doubt in my voice.

I had an unbreakable bond with the boy in front of me. He had supported me when I was all alone and had held me when I cried. I had fallen in love with his kindness and the way he made cockiness look beautiful, but he was right. There was nothing in particular that I loved about Sasuke, in fact if someone asked me what I hated about him I would say that I hated everything. I hated the way that he sought unending revenge on the world, and the way that he thought he ruled over me. I hated the darkness and the violence that he was drowning him, and the people that he surrounded himself with. He was indecisive and made horrible decisions, but that was the person that I was in love with. As much as I hated all of those things I equally loved them, because he was Sasuke and I was in love with Sasuke.

Still, Kiba's words struck a hope in me, and I hoped that someday he could make me fall head over heels in love with him once more, but for the time being I had to concentrate on saving the person that was most important to me from his own destruction.


End file.
